El Refugio
by Aylin Seren
Summary: "¿Mami? ¿Puedes venir por mí? Ya no hay mar ni árboles, corrimos mucho, estoy muy cansada. ¿Papi ya vino a buscarme? ¿Ahora sí saben dónde estoy? Mami... el hombre la hizo sangrar mucho, no me gusta la sangre, ¿vas a venir, por favor? No quiere despertar, ¿llamo a la policía? ¿Debo hacerlo? ¿No están en casa?" Bella corrió y levantó el teléfono.
1. Renesmee Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

_**Renesmee Cullen**_

_**.**_

—Alice, dile a tu hermana que es hora de sacar a Renesmee del agua.

—Mamá, se está divirtiendo —oí que Alice le decía—. No seas aguafiestas.

Mi madre le dio _la mirada_ a mi hermana, Alice podría tener veintiún años y yo veinticinco, pero Renée Swan seguía siendo nuestra madre.

—Ahí estás —dijo mamá viéndome salir de la casa—. ¿No crees que sea tiempo de un descanso? Podríamos darle algo de comida.

Miré a mi hija saltar a la piscina climatizada de niños, aún era verano pero en el estado de Washington ya comenzaban a bajar las temperaturas en septiembre, Jasper la vigilaba, bueno, mi hermana lo designó como el vigilante, él era un chico inteligente que adoraba a su novia así que aceptó.

—Yo la veo bien, vendrá cuando necesite algo —miré alrededor buscando a mi esposo.

—Está con el señor Cullen y Carlisle hablando por allá —comentó mamá apuntando hacia la pérgola de la sección de las piscinas.

El señor Cullen es un hombre que se conserva muy bien para sus sesenta y cinco años, y es que esa familia tiene genes impresionantes, además de una historia. Se llama igual que Carlisle así que todos lo llamamos "señor Cullen", su esposa es la "señora Cullen", Heidi y él fueron padres muy jóvenes, ella con dieciséis y él con dieciocho, se casaron y siento que siguen igual de enamorados que antes, Carlisle es su único hijo y Edward su único nieto, así que Renesmee es el mundo para ellos, por lo mismo el jardín de esta casa tiene tantas cosas, como una piscina para niños, camas elásticas, un sector exclusivamente de juegos con un puente colgante, un pequeño castillo y toboganes. Está demás decir que el señor Cullen es una de las personas más ricas del estado de Washington y quizás de muchos más, ellos decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de su bisnieta aquí, en una pequeña gran mansión con muchas hectáreas y áreas verdes con establos que Renesmee tanto ama.

No se le puede decir que no, aman tanto a nuestra hija que sólo nos queda agradecerles que sean tan buenos con ella.

—Mami —Renesmee caminaba hacia mí, Renée ya tenía su toalla lista cuando llegó.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —le pregunté y ella asintió, la tomé en brazos y la llevé al baño a un lado de la piscina—. Cariño, mira tus labios.

Le bajé su traje de baño y la senté, estaba tiritando.

—No más agua, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió de nuevo.

Le envié un mensaje a Alice para que me trajera ropa, tocaron la puerta cuando Renesmee estaba en la ducha.

—¿Se acabó la piscina? —preguntó Edward entrando, dejó las cosas en la silla y se acercó a la ducha.

—Ajá —contestó ella, tomé su shampoo de fresas y lavé su cabello—. ¿Nos iremos a casa?

—Los abuelos quieren que nos quedemos a pasar la noche —le respondí enjuagando la espuma—. ¿No quieres quedarte?

Se secó sus ojitos y nos miró a ambos para luego decirme muy bajito:

—No me gusta dormir sola, es muy grande.

—Dormirás con nosotros, cariño, no te preocupes por eso.

Edward la sacó de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, la comenzó a secar mientras yo iba vistiéndola de abajo hacia arriba. La peiné haciéndole una cola, su cabello estaba bastante largo para dejarlo suelto sabiendo que en unos minutos estaría corriendo y saltando de nuevo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Edward y ella negó—. ¿Segura?

—Mmm, quizás tengo un poco de hambre.

—Mamá te llevará a comer mientras ordeno aquí —besó su mejilla y luego la dejó en el piso—. Déjalo ahí, lo llevaré de vuelta —me quitó el shampoo y la peineta—. ¿Por qué siento que no te he visto hoy? Te he extrañado.

—He estado en tu radar todo el día —me estiré de puntillas para besarlo.

—Mmm, no es suficiente —murmuró pegándome a él mucho más, sentí su lengua en mis labios y abrí mi boca para él, me besó lento, diciéndome exactamente cuánto me extrañó.

—¿Ya puedo ver? —nos separamos al oírla, ella tenía sus manitas en sus ojos.

—Sí puedes —me besó una última vez dejándome ir—. Iré en cuanto termine.

La única que estaba afuera esperándonos era Esme.

—¿Y los demás se asustaron? —ella sonrió divertida.

—Renée los asustó, dijo que no quería a nadie con gripe cerca de su nieta.

Estaba lloviendo, algo muy común aquí aunque sea verano. También es algo común que mamá sea un poco mandona. Caminamos hacia la casa por el camino techado, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron en cuanto nos acercamos.

—¡Abuelo! —Renesmee soltó mi mano y corrió donde papá.

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa —le dijo Charlie alzándola y dándole un caluroso abrazo—. Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿me perdí tu pastel?

—No, te estaba esperando —le dijo ella y papá aguantó, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Bueno, cariño, gracias por esperar.

—¿Podemos partir el pastel ahora? —mi hija nos miró y sentí a mi esposo detrás de mí—. ¿Papi?

—Por supuesto que sí, lo que quieras.

Papá entró con su nieta en brazos, ella adoraba a Charlie, no es que haga diferencias o comparaciones pero Renesmee y él tienen una relación muy cercana al igual que Alice y yo con él, papá no habría sabido qué hacer con un nieto, él sólo trató con nosotras y lo hizo tan bien que era esperable que supiera cómo manejar a otra niña.

—De acuerdo, hora de pedir tus deseos —Charlie la dejó en una silla mientras Renée encendía las velas.

Con Edward nos ubicamos al lado de nuestra hija sólo porque por tradición los padres están ahí, si fuera por estos abuelos, ellos tomarían nuestro lugar en un parpadeo. Le cantamos todos juntos y esperamos a que apagara las velas, no quiso darle un mordisco porque se arruinaría el diseño, era de Ariel con sus amigos Sebastián y Flounder, era un pastel realmente increíble.

—Felices cinco años a mi princesa hermosa —Alice la llenó de besos haciéndola reír—. ¿Quién es tu tía favorita?

—¡Tú!

—¡Lo sabía!

Se llevaban muy bien, Alice siempre me ayudó con Renesmee mientras estaba en la universidad, los padres de Edward trabajan y mis padres también, así que decidieron contratar una niñera para que la cuidara mientras yo estudiaba, fue una pelea segura, no recuerdo haber estado tan enojada como ese día, podía entender que ellos quisieran ayudarme con el cuidado de mi hija pero yo, como su madre, no quería que una desconocida _criara_ a mi bebé. De sólo recordar ese día me retuerzo un poquito porque hicimos un gran cambio desde esa pelea.

**.**

Había tenido un día horrible, era la segunda semana después de tener a Renesmee, me había perdido tres semanas de universidad y trataba de llevar el ritmo de nuevo, hoy tuve que salir de clases porque mis senos no aguantaban más, me saqué leche en los baños pero me seguían doliendo. Le envié un mensaje a mamá preguntándole cómo estaba todo, ella cuidaba a Renesmee los miércoles que era el único día que tenía clases tan temprano y durante todo el día.

**Bella: ¿Cómo está ella?**

**Mamá: Bien, le di su leche y volvió a dormirse. **

**Bella: De acuerdo, avísame si ocurre algo. **

Llegué a casa cerca de las siete de la tarde, muy cansada y con muchas ganas de que Renesmee tuviera hambre para quitar ese dolor en mis pechos. Edward vendría después de su última clase, está terminando una maestría en Arquitectura, quiso posponerlo pero lo obligué a tomarla.

—Llegué —dije entrando sin hacer mucho ruido, vi a Alice en la sala—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tuviste un buen día?

Me miró y supe que algo pasaba, mi hermana no era una persona silenciosa, reservada o poco entusiasta.

—Le dije a mamá que no era buena idea pero no me tomó en cuenta porque obviamente soy una adolescente que no sabe lo que es mejor para todos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Renesmee sigue durmiendo?

—Está despierta, están con ella en su cuarto, por favor espera a que bajen, no quiero que llore cuando comiencen a discutir.

No entendía qué pasaba, oí voces desde arriba y observé que Esme igual estaba aquí, bajó con mamá y otra mujer que vestía pantalón negro, blusa blanca y un sweater negro encima, bien peinada y atenta a lo que las dos mujeres hablaban.

—Bella —sonrió Esme cuando me vio, se acercó a saludarme—. No sabíamos si llegarías antes de que la señora Clearwater se fuera, las presento, ella es Bella Swan, madre de Renesmee, y ella es Sue Clearwater, la niñera altamente cualificada que cuidará a la bebé desde mañana.

Esme no tenía idea, ella era inocente en este asunto, su sonrisa amable no se comparaba a la mirada y tensión que tenía mi madre.

—Un placer, señorita Swan —la señora estiró su mano, la estreché de pura cortesía.

—Lo siento, creo que ha habido un error, _no requiero_ de ninguna niñera para cuidar a mi hija —repliqué seriamente, a Esme se le borró la sonrisa, me miraba preocupada—. ¿De quién fue la idea? —pregunté mirando a mamá.

—Los padres de Edward sólo quieren ayudar, Bella —explicó ella—. Con tus clases y nuestros horarios no podemos cuidar a Renesmee apropiadamente, una niñera es una excelente opción, ella sólo estará hasta que tú llegues de la universidad.

—Pensé que lo teníamos cubierto, hoy es el día más complicado, pensé que estabas bien con cuidarla hasta que Alice llegara a las tres —inquirí observando a mi madre, me estaba enfadando.

—No tengo problemas con cuidarla, no pienses que es así…

—Es que por lo que estoy observando, sí tienes problemas con esto y me habría encantado saberlo antes para haber podido tomar menos clases y no entorpecer tu rutina —la interrumpí alzando la voz, sabía que esto iba a pasar—. Lamento que haya perdido su tiempo —le dije a la señora, ella asintió y me dio una sonrisa de comprensión, esperé a que se fuera para tirar mi mochila al sofá.

—Bella… en ningún momento _quisimos_ pasar a llevar tu decisión de madre con este asunto —esa era Esme disculpándose por Renée y ella.

—No te culpo por pensar que yo tenía idea sobre esto, es algo que mi madre suele hacer cuando sabe que no puede hacer lo que ella quiere.

—Estás siendo injusta —dijo ella—. Con tu hermana no podemos cuidar de Renesmee todo el día, Bella, Alice sigue en la escuela y necesita estudiar, y que yo trabaje desde casa no significa que no haga nada en todo el día, tengo horarios que cumplir también y hoy perdimos una llamada porque no pude aceptarla mientras mudaba a Renesmee y le daba su biberón. La niñera es la mejor opción y debes estar de acuerdo o este día no habrá nadie quien la cuide.

De acuerdo, me quedaba bastante claro el panorama, de hecho lo tenía muy claro desde el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada, todo esto era mi responsabilidad y la asumí por completo, Edward la asumió también, me había propuesto irme a vivir con él a su departamento antes de incluso sospechar de un embarazo, en este momento con toda la rabia y tristeza que estaba sintiendo, no sé por qué me negué a irme con él, supongo que pensé que con mis padres y hermana todo sería menos complicado que haciéndolo sola.

Bueno, sorpresa, no fue así.

—No será problema, cariño, me organizaré con Heidi para este día y yo puedo cuidarla hasta que vayas por ella.

—Gracias, Esme —era tan amable—, pero no será necesario, me las arreglaré sola.

—No puedes hacerlo sola, ¿con quién vas a dejarla si no es con alguna de nosotras? —intervino mi hermana preocupada.

—Lo resolveré.

La puerta se abrió y entró Charlie, al mismo tiempo el celular de Esme comenzó a sonar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —papá me preguntó directamente a mí.

—Mamá no quiere cuidar a Renesmee los miércoles hasta que yo llegue del instituto y trajo a una niñera que obviamente Bella rechazó, ahora dice que no necesita la ayuda de nosotras y no sé a qué se refiere, ¿la dejarás en una guardería o piensas dejar la universidad?

—No puedes dejar la universidad —declaró papá muy serio—. Si tu mamá no puede cuidarla hoy, lo haré yo, cambiaré turno, pero no dejarás a mi nieta en una guardería y mucho menos dejarás de estudiar.

—Renesmee es mi responsabilidad, no de ustedes.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún problema en cuidarla, Bella —replicó Alice y vi la tristeza en sus ojos—. La señora Cullen le dio otra opción y tampoco quiere —le dijo a papá con tono de molestia—. Yo también pensé que estabas bien con el acuerdo que teníamos —inquirió mirando a mamá enojada.

—Ahora la mala soy yo —dijo ella indignada—. ¿Nadie piensa que la niñera es la mejor opción para todos?

No le respondimos, tomé otra vez mi mochila y subí por mi hija, ella dormía en el cuarto que era una pequeña oficina, papá la remodeló para ella aunque prácticamente su cuna estaba en mi habitación todas las noches. Estaba despierta, no hacía ruidos ni lloraba, estaba muy tranquila.

—Hola, cariño —ella se removió, la cargué en mis brazos y me fui a mi cuarto—. Mamá espera que tengas hambre.

Me recosté con ella en mi cama para darle leche, comenzó a beber de inmediato, cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar un poquito de tranquilidad dentro de todo este desastre. Renesmee tomaba de mi otro pecho cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Bella?

—Pasa.

Edward entró, sonriendo cuando nos vio acostadas.

—¿Cómo estás? —se acercó para darme un beso, luego besó la cabecita de Renesmee.

—Molesta —le respondí—, y triste, quizás.

—Podemos aceptar la ayuda de mamá hasta la otra semana, mis clases terminan el próximo jueves, luego podré cuidarla sin tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie.

—Pensé que te quedaban dos semanas.

—Pedí los sábados y todas las tardes, así termino antes.

—Te estás sobrecargando —regañé acariciando su mejilla—. Puedo hablar en la universidad y dejar algunos cursos…

—No —dijo él interrumpiéndome—, no dejarás nada, ¿por qué lo harías? Es sólo una semana más hasta que yo la cuide por completo mientras estudias, mamá habló conmigo antes de llegar, ella la cuidará desde mañana, creo que se molestó un poco con Renée.

—¿Sigue en pie? —pregunté un poco nerviosa, me miró confundido—. Lo de vivir juntos.

Se sorprendió para luego sonreír muy emocionado.

—¿En serio? —inquirió tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón—. ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

—Debí haber aceptado mucho antes, pensé que con mi familia cerca sería más sencillo pero me doy cuenta que ahora somos una familia de tres así que… debemos solucionar nuestros propios problemas desde ahora.

—Sí, tienes mucha razón —besó mis labios y sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé, después de clases podemos llevar algunas cosas.

—Sólo debes llevarte la ropa y tus cosas personales, en casa tenemos lo demás.

El departamento de Edward estaba en un sector privado de la ciudad, no tenían vecinos, los departamentos ocupaban la planta completa, eran espaciosos, con tres dormitorios y una sala y cocina abierta, desde que comenzamos nuestra relación ese ha sido siempre nuestro lugar, nuestro refugio, y me encantaba estar ahí.

—¿Puedes decirles tú?

—Claro que sí.

Edward bajó a decirles nuestros planes, yo no quise estar en medio de acusaciones en contra de mi madre, por supuesto lo que hizo con la niñera estuvo mal, si ella hubiese hablado conmigo creo que habría tomado la misma decisión de irme con Edward sólo que con menos drama. Alice le hablaba a mamá lo justo y necesario y papá seguía insistiendo en que volviera a casa. En algún momento volvimos todos a estar juntos en una habitación sin problemas.

**..**

—¿Estás lista para tu fiesta? —preguntó mi hermana después de la cena.

—¿Qué fiesta? —acomodé a mi hija en mis brazos porque se estaba durmiendo—. Yo sólo quiero irme a la cama.

—La de mañana sábado, ¿ya olvidaste que celebraremos tu cumpleaños?

—Nunca dije que iría.

—Pero es para ti, no seas aguafiestas, Esme ya se ofreció para quedarse con Renesmee, no tienes ninguna excusa barata ahora.

De acuerdo, cómo no ir si te hablan así. Edward se acercó al sofá donde estábamos y asentí a su pregunta silenciosa, tomó a nuestra hija y me levanté.

—Nos iremos a la cama, gracias por estar con nuestra hija en su cumpleaños —agradeció Edward—, y por todos esos regalos.

—Muchos regalos —añadí.

—Qué puedes esperar si es nuestra pequeña princesita —dijo la señora Cullen divertida—. Descansen todos, nos vemos en el desayuno.

En el cuarto que sus bisabuelos le hicieron a Renesmee habían muchas cosas además de su cama, era una gran habitación y a ella le gustaba pasar el rato ahí durante el día, al llegar la noche siempre terminábamos con ella en nuestra habitación, no le gustaba estar sola de noche, decía que era muy grande así que cuando veníamos a pasar las noches aquí, ella dormía en una _cuna colecho_, que el señor Cullen le compró, al lado de nuestra cama, en la mañana ella despertaba unos minutos y se acercaba a mí que estaba a su lado y volvía a dormirse.

Edward la acostó y comenzó a cambiarle la ropa por su pijama. Me enamoraba un poco más si era posible cuando lo veía siendo un padre tan atento y cariñoso, tengo un referente en Charlie y siento que Edward lo hace tan bien como yo intento hacerlo con ella, ambos estuvimos al mil por ciento desde el principio, es algo que nos ayudó y mantuvo en línea hasta ahora.

—¿No te molestaron del trabajo hoy? —preguntó él cuando nos metimos a la cama, me acercó a su cuerpo donde me pegué a su pecho.

—Me enviaron un correo en la mañana preguntando por la edición de un manuscrito que pidió Emmett —murmuré con cansancio—. Un manuscrito que yo no debía revisar.

—Suena como que alguien no está haciendo su trabajo —pasó su mano por mi cabello relajándome.

—Emmett siempre me dice que debo ausentarme una vez al mes para saber a quiénes despedir.

—Bueno, tiene razón, tú debes hacer tu trabajo y no sobrecargarte con las responsabilidades de otros, sabes que no te hace bien.

—Lo sé, lo estoy haciendo.

Hubo un tiempo en que además de realizar mis funciones también hacía la de otras personas, de amable y porque decir que no se me da un poco mal, pero me comenzó a estresar y eso significaba llegar a casa a trabajar y es algo que odiaba y que Edward odiaba también, teníamos un trato de sólo trabajar en casa si era urgente y necesario. Emmett fue compañero de Edward en el instituto y han sido mejores amigos desde entonces, además es mi jefe, mi esposo habló con él cuando se cansó de irse a la cama solo mientras yo estaba en la computadora.

No me molesté por eso, fue lo mejor, ahora todo es más tranquilo y siento que mi cuerpo y mente se sacaron un gran peso de encima.

—¿Te dije que el proyecto del edificio ecológico en Los Ángeles se aprobó? —estaba emocionado—. Comenzaremos la próxima semana yendo a terreno.

—Felicidades —lo besé y sentí su sonrisa—. Irina ni siquiera me mandó un mensaje.

—Debe estar celebrando, el correo nos llegó antes de traer a Renesmee a dormir.

—¿Ella será parte de tu equipo?

—El trío completo, Irina, Tanya y Katrina,

—Estoy segura que hay mejores decoradoras de interiores que Katrina.

—No trabajaré directamente con ella, Irina es la coordinadora —su tranquilidad no funcionaba conmigo—. La odias.

—La detesto, su obsesión por ti es enfermiza —me quejé a lo que él no rebatió—. Sé que no le das motivos y por la misma razón es que encuentro que está loca.

—Irina lo sabe y la mantiene alejada, Katrina lo sabe también, su carrera está en juego y aunque parezca extraño, le tiene mucho valor a su estatus como para perderlo al seguir insinuándose de esa manera —tomó mi rostro para besarme—. No quiero hablar de ella, mejor me besas.

Y me besó, nos besamos por un tiempo, mordiendo nuestros labios y jugando con nuestras lenguas, y volvió a besarme por última vez dejándome un beso en la frente cuando me estaba quedando dormida.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —murmuró abrazándome más fuerte, respiré hondo en su cuello—. Te amo.

—Te amo más.

No tenía resaca porque no bebí demasiado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, sólo quería quedarme en la cama porque era domingo y aún había comida del almuerzo que mi familia preparó para mí ayer. Moví mi pierna hacia la derecha de la cama para poder tocar a Edward, sentí su pierna y luego sus brazos atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró en mi cuello, y sentí una de sus manos en el interior de mis muslos—. Porque te sientes muy bien.

—Mmm —levanté mi pierna hacia arriba y gemí bajito cuando sentí sus dedos acariciarme.

Traté de no hacer ruido hundiendo mi cara en la almohada. Sentí dos de sus dedos entrar en mí y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente.

—No tienes que ser silenciosa, estamos solos.

Y para dejarlo más claro, su lengua reemplazó sus dedos en un segundo, ahora de espaldas, agarré su cabello y me dejé llevar con todo el placer que me hacía sentir, me oí gritar al sentir mi orgasmo y grité otra vez cuando entró en mí.

Se movía tan despacio.

—Más rápido… —murmuré hundiendo mis dedos en su espalda, él siguió haciéndomelo lento—. Edward… —me besó y mordió los labios, moví mis caderas más rápido y lo sentí salir completamente—. ¿Qué ha…?

Me dio vuelta, tomó mi cintura y me levantó, afirmé mis brazos en la cama y dejé ir mi peso hacia delante, junté mis piernas mientras lo sentía otra vez hundirse en mí.

—_Dios_, no puedo esperar.

Se movió, se movió rápido y fuerte contra mí, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando era realmente estimulante, lo amaba. Lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí segundos después de gritar su nombre.

—No quiero moverme —murmuré contra la almohada.

—Entonces te cargaré.

Nos dimos una ducha donde él levantó mi pierna y me hizo el amor otra vez, más lento y despacio, mis piernas aún seguían inestables cuando nos subimos al auto para ir a almorzar donde los padres de Edward. Llamé a Esme para avisarle que íbamos en camino.

—_Buenas tardes_ —dijo ella con tono cantarín por el altavoz—. _¿Cómo están?_

—Muy bien, gracias, estamos de camino —oí a mi hija—. ¿Renesmee?

—_Hola, mami_ —con Edward sonreímos.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—_Bien, papi, vamos en el auto porque los abuelos me trajeron a comprar el postre de hoy._

—Qué extraño, los abuelos siempre tienen _mucho_ helado en casa.

—_Pero no tenían de frutilla, mami_ —dijo ella apenada—. _A mí me gusta ese._

—Lo sabemos, cariño.

Escuchamos el chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar bruscamente. Miré a Edward asustada.

—¿Mamá? ¿Están bien?

—_¡Carlisle! ¡La niña!_

—_¡No se bajen o disparo! ¡Llévatela ahora!_

—_¡NO! ¡Abuela! ¡MAMÁ!_

—_¡Déjenla, por favor!_

—_La quiere a ella, señora._

Se oyeron dos disparos, grité mientras intentaba procesar lo que acabamos de oír.

Se la llevaron.

Se llevaron a mi hija.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Edward aceleró y rompí en llanto.

—_¿Edward? Oh, Dios, se la llevaron_ —escuché a Esme llorar a través del altavoz—. _Se la llevaron... _

—_Se llevaron a mi nieta mientras íbamos en la carretera… La sacaron del auto, dijeron que la querían a ella y se la llevaron en una camioneta roja… ¡No lo sé! Nos reventaron los neumáticos, mi nieta está en manos de dos hombres armados, ¿me está escuchando? ¡Secuestraron a mi nieta!_

Oh, Dios mío.

No puedo…

No puedo respirar…

—¿Señora Cullen? ¿Puede oírme?

Traté de enfocar mi vista, vi a un paramédico a mi lado.

—Estoy mareada —murmuré.

—Estará bien, ¿puede levantarse?

Me di cuenta que aún estaba dentro del auto, el de Carlisle estaba delante de nosotros rodeado de policías.

—Bella —vi a Edward acercarse y comencé a llorar.

Me sacó del auto y me aferré a su cuerpo.

—Dime que no es cierto —sollocé en su pecho—. Dime que nuestra hija está bien, _por favor._

No me respondió, me abrazó más fuerte y sentí el mundo caer encima de mí otra vez, me sujetó el cabello mientras vomitaba, el paramédico volvió a acercarse y Edward se negó a que me dieran un calmante, no necesitaba _calmarme_, secuestraron a mi pequeña hija y la necesitaba a ella, por favor.

—Iremos a casa, la policía irá a hablar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Están revisando la cámara del auto de papá, se alertó de la camioneta y están buscándola, Charlie está siguiendo la ruta.

—No me ocultes nada —me miró y lo supe—. No te atrevas a ocultar información, no te lo perdonaré.

—Prometo que no lo haré —me llevó a nuestro auto—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Lo estarán esperando en su casa, señor Cullen —informó un policía.

Mi familia ya estaba ahí, Alice fue la primera en ir a abrazarme, estaba cansada, mis ojos se sentían hinchados y seguía llorando incluso cuando me senté en el sofá y los agentes especiales se presentaron. Vi a Esme sostener su cabeza frente a mí, debía verse igual de destruida que yo.

—¿Esme? —ella me miró llorando—. No es tu culpa.

—Lo siento, Bella —intentó calmarse pero siguió llorando—. No pudimos hacer nada… ella gritaba y no pude hacer nada.

La señora Cullen sobó su espalda a su lado, Carlisle hablaba con los agentes y el señor Cullen hablaba por teléfono. Renée lloraba junto a Alice mientras Edward mantenía mi mano en las suyas y escuchaba la conversación. No quería perderme aquella información, pero no podía concentrarme con tanta gente.

—¿Tiene enemigos, señor Cullen? ¿Alguien con quien haya tenido algún problema?

—No tenemos enemigos, agente —respondió Edward.

—¿Y su esposa? ¿Algún conflicto en el trabajo?

—No —murmuré.

—La persona que secuestró a su hija dijo «la quiere a ella», ¿están seguros de que no hay nadie que quiera hacerles daño? ¿Un cliente, un antiguo romance?

No teníamos _enemigos_, no teníamos conflictos ni problemas con familiares ni amigos ni clientes, no tengo idea quién podría ser tan vil y cruel de usar a nuestra hija para destruirnos de esta manera…

—Katrina —murmuré sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Cariño…

—¿Quién es Katrina? —preguntó el agente tomando nota.

—Es la decoradora de interiores de la empresa que trabaja con mi esposo, tiene una obsesión con él desde la universidad, podrían empezar con ella.

Edward le dio un apretón a mi mano pero no me contradijo. No puedo pensar en otra persona capaz de romper mi corazón usando a Renesmee sabiendo que con Edward no tiene posibilidades. Por Dios, quiero matarla.

—¿Katrina Kozáková? ¿La esposa del senador Garrett Kozák? —inquirió la agente un poco sorprendida.

—Investigaremos —replicó el otro agente—. Tenemos las declaraciones y el video del momento del secuestro, en nuestro laboratorio ya están haciendo una búsqueda de los dos hombres. Esperamos tenerles información pronto.

—Por favor comuníquense si reciben alguna llamada, el teléfono de la casa ya está intervenido —se levantaron para despedirse—. Haremos lo imposible para encontrar a su hija, señores Cullen.

Charlie llamó para avisar que la camioneta fue encontrada en un estacionamiento y que ahora estaba siendo revisada. Papá siempre me contaba historias de su trabajo cuando era una niña, amaba escuchar cómo atrapaba a los malos y le daba felicidad a la gente que confiaba en él. Yo confiaba en él, confiaba en que nos traería a Renesmee de regreso o no podría vivir de la angustia.

—Sé que no querrás, pero podrías comer algo —me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado—. _Debes_ alimentarte.

—No tengo hambre.

—Comeremos algo —replicó Edward levantándome con él.

—No quiero comer —murmuré de camino a la cocina—. No creo soportar algo en mi estómago.

Hizo que me sentara y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que estás embarazada —oh, Dios, comencé a llorar—. Es el peor momento para sentir felicidad pero no minimizaremos esta noticia porque la he estado esperando hace mucho tiempo —asentí dándole la razón—. Debes cuidarte, no querrás comer y te entiendo, quizás ni siquiera te levantarás de la cama —limpió mis mejillas, sentí su beso en mi frente—, pero cuando Renesmee esté con nosotros será la niña más feliz al saber que tendremos un bebé.

—La quiero de vuelta, Edward, necesito a mi hija —me abrazó más fuerte, lo sentí dar un suspiro y luego otro.

Me levanté y ahora yo lo abracé. Lloramos hasta que sentimos que era suficiente, no quería seguir llorando, llorar no iba a traerme a mi hija más rápido y tampoco le haría bien al bebé. Quería estar bien, quería ser fuerte y atravesar el peor momento de nuestras vidas de alguna forma… más optimista, porque íbamos a recuperar a Renesmee y no dudaría ningún día sobre ello.

—Te amo —murmuró en mi oído.

—Te amo más.

No dormí esa noche, ni la siguiente, no fui a trabajar y tampoco me levanté de la cama, no quería pasar por fuera del cuarto de Renesmee y entrar porque me seguiría matando un poco más no tener noticias de ella. Los secuestradores no habían llamado y cualquier persona con sentido común sabe que eso no está bien, eso significa que no quieren hacer un trato, que no tienen en mente devolverla.

—Hola, cariño —mamá se acercó a mi cama y me miró con compasión—. Hice comida, ¿por qué no vas a darte una ducha para que almuerces?

—¿Han llamado?

—No por ahora. Vamos, te ayudaré.

No quería, pero prometí estar bien, vomitaba cada mañana y cada tarde, los demás ya sabían de mi embarazo pero no mencionaron nada, era triste, era muy triste haber planeado este bebé y no poder disfrutar su llegada por alguien tan enfermo capaz de usar a una niña para hacernos tanto daño. Ella no tenía la culpa, por qué no me llevaron a mí, prefería haber muerto a que le estén haciendo daño a mi hija.

—¿Bella? No dejes que tu imaginación te haga daño, nuestra niña está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ella es inocente, no le harán daño.

No le respondí y quise creerle, de verdad quiero creer en que mi hija no está sufriendo con ellos.

—Se envió un comunicado nacional por televisión que saldrá hoy en la noche —informó el señor Cullen cuando nos vio llegar a la sala—. Está la foto de Renesmee y los números de contacto por cualquier información además de la recompensa. Mis hombres están distribuyendo los afiches en diferentes estados y también por redes sociales. Sólo queda esperar… seguir esperando.

No sé cuánto tiempo podré esperar sin saber de ella.

* * *

¡Hola por ahí! No se esperaban esto, lo sé, pero estaba revisando mi carpeta y tenía esta historia sin terminar así que como estaba aburrida empecé a escribir.

No se preocupen, no me tomará hasta final de año para terminarla.

Bueno, ojalá me comenten qué tal, tuve que poner R-M por si acaso.


	2. Edward y Bella Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Edward y Bella Cullen_**

**.**

No sabía dónde estaba, aquí adentro estaba oscuro, yo quería a mamá y papá y el hombre malo me gritó para que me callara.

—¡Leah! —gritó el hombre viejo—. Ven a ayudar, niña estúpida.

Abrieron la puerta y sentí que me sacaban muy rápido, pude ver sólo árboles y el mar, el hombre entró a una casa y me tiró en un sofá. Él no era amable, me golpeó mis manitas cuando le gritaba a la abuela, nunca me habían golpeado, mamá y papá no me hacían daño.

—Sue, ¿mi cerveza dónde está? —una mujer de cabello negro y muy largo corrió a buscar una botella, él se la quitó y ella bajó su cabeza—. Llévate a la mocosa al refugio, Leah la cuidará mientras alguien nos llame con instrucciones.

Las dos mujeres me llevaron por una puerta, bajamos unas escaleras y se encendió la luz. Mamá me explicó lo que era un refugio cuando fuimos a la montaña, esto no lo era, era un sótano con dos colchones en el piso, un sofá y una mesa pequeña. No me gustaba.

—Volveré arriba —dijo la mujer llamada Sue—. Que no haga ruido —me miró y antes de irse se acercó a mí—. Ella es Leah y es mi hija, no te hará daño, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debes hacer todo lo que ella te diga y estar en silencio, ¿bien? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Le dije que sí.

—¿Nos traerás más cosas? Hará frío —murmuró Leah.

—Sí, cuando pueda —trató de sonreírle pero no pudo—. Cuídala.

Sue se fue y vi a Leah cerrar las dos cortinas de las ventanas pequeñas que había en el sótano. Me miró y estiró su brazo. Di un paso atrás escondiendo mis manos.

—No te haré daño, ¿quieres sentarte? —apuntó el sofá—. Es más cómodo que estar en el colchón del piso.

—Quiero a mi mamá —dije tratando de no llorar, el hombre me prohibió llorar—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Mi papá vendrá por mí?

—No creo que eso suceda, niña, tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo para salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieren?

Mis padres me amaban, siempre me lo decían.

—Ellos deben quererte mucho —se sentó en el sofá—. Pero no saben dónde estás, así que no pueden venir por ti.

—Tú puedes llamarlos —dije bajito—. ¿Te doy el número de mi casa?

Ella me miró y estaba triste.

—No puedo hacerlo, ese hombre que te trajo aquí es mi padre, y él no es una buena persona, niña, me hará mucho daño si llamo a tus padres —volvió a tocar el lugar a su lado para que fuera a sentarme, le hice caso—. Escucha, hay cosas que debes saber sobre este lugar. Primero, no hay baño, si quieres ir me tienes que decir, allá atrás hay un lugar donde puedes ir. Segundo, no puedes subir las escaleras por ningún motivo, nunca, sólo conmigo o con mi madre, ¿de acuerdo? —tomó mis manos y acarició donde tenía rojo—. Él te golpeará más fuerte si subes allá, yo estaré aquí contigo y te cuidaré, no tienes que tenerme miedo.

—¿Por qué tu papá es malo? Yo sólo quería helado de frutilla.

No entendía, ¿hice algo malo?

—Hay padres que son malos, niña, hombres que jamás debieron tener hijos, o madres que debieron correr hace mucho tiempo para salvar sus vidas —limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo chocolate aquí.

Sacó un chocolate pequeño de su pantalón y me lo dio. Lo abrí y le di un mordisquito, estaba muy rico.

La puerta se abrió y el chocolate se me cayó al piso del susto.

—Lo siento —susurré llorando.

—No te preocupes, niña, toma —me lo volvió a dar—. Es mamá, él nunca baja aquí, le da miedo o tiene un trauma, no lo sé.

—Toma —su mamá le dio muchas frazadas y las dejaron en los colchones.

—No creo que ella quiera dormir aquí —le dijo Leah—. Puede dormir en el sofá.

—De acuerdo, traeré comida más tarde, ve por algunas cosas, él salió.

Leah subió corriendo, miré a la mujer ordenar el sofá, me dejó una almohada y unas frazadas.

—Eres muy hermosa —trató de sonreírme pero se veía triste—. ¿Necesitas ir al baño? Podemos ir al baño de arriba cuando él no esté, debes avisarle a Leah, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Tú tampoco puedes llamar a mi casa? —me mordí el labio esperando—. Mamá me enseñó el número.

—Lo siento mucho, preciosa, no puedo llamar a nadie.

—Mamá se llama Bella y papá Edward —murmuré sintiendo ganas de llorar, los extrañaba—. Quiero irme.

—Estoy segura que tus padres te están buscando, quizás te encuentren, sería _tan bueno_.

—El abuelo Charlie quizás me encuentre, él atrapa a los malos.

—¿Charlie? ¿De quién es papá tu abuelo? —me miró esperando.

—De mamá, Charlie Swan.

Dejó caer la manta que tenía, me miró sorprendida y su rostro se puso más triste.

—Oh, Dios, _Charlie_.

—¿Conoces al abuelo? ¿Puedes llamarlo a él?

No dijo nada, Leah llegó y su mamá seguía en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada.

—¿Terminaste? ¿Qué te pasa? —su mamá le dio la frazada y se fue—. ¿Qué pasó, niña?

—Le dije que mi abuelo era Charlie Swan —no sabía si eso era bueno.

—Eres nieta de Charlie —se sorprendió igual que su mamá—. Oh, no, niña, vamos a tener tantos problemas.

No entendía de qué hablaba, ¿conocían al abuelo?

—Leah, tráela al baño antes de que él llegue, date prisa —su mamá dejó la puerta abierta y Leah subió conmigo de la mano—. Lávala.

Me lavó las manos y la cara, luego me dejó sola para que hiciera pis, cuando acabé me llevó al sótano de nuevo, creo que esta noche no podré bañarme antes de dormir.

—¿Te gustan las papas? Mamá hizo papas con pescado —dejó la comida en la mesa y me dio a probar.

—No me gusta el pescado —dije bajito sin querer enojarla—. Me hace doler la pancita, papá dice que es alergia.

—Bueno, tendrás que comerte sólo las papas asadas, creo que no tenemos carne ni salchichas, ¿esas sí puedes comerlas?

—Ajá.

Me comí las tres papas, ella subió y bajó, me dejó un pedazo de pollo en el plato.

—No hay más, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Sí. Gracias.

Cuando me acosté en el sofá escuché la lluvia, era un sonido lindo, Leah me arropó y acarició mi cabello, no quería dormirme todavía pero mis ojitos estaban tan pesados.

—Ojalá te encuentren, niña, tengo tantas ganas de salir de aquí sin miedo a morir —sentí sus labios en mi frente—. Charlie te encontrará, tu abuelo atrapó a mi abuelo, ¿no es gracioso? Un puto chiste.

No seguí escuchándola hasta que un ruido me despertó. No estaba en mi cuarto y mamá no estaba conmigo, quería estar con ella, mis sueños malos se iban cuando estaba con mami.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No —tapé mi boquita para no llorar más pero no podía, estaba muy triste—. Quiero a mi mamá, _por favor_.

Leah se acercó al sofá y limpió mi cara.

—Tu mamá ya no está, niña, quizás no la veas por un largo tiempo, pero puedes dormir conmigo si tienes miedo, ¿de acuerdo? Cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi hermana pequeña, ¿te parece bien?

Ella era buena, me dio pollo y me arropó, le dije que estaba bien. Me llevó al colchón donde dormía y me hizo acostarme al lado de la pared donde había unas mantas que hacían que no chocara con la pared fría.

—Gracias —le dije bajito cuando ella también se acostó a mi lado.

—De nada, ahora duerme, si quieres pis me avisas.

No quise pis hasta que desperté otra vez, Leah estaba a mi lado y afuera seguía lloviendo. Soñé con papá y mamá llamándome, a veces casi tocaba sus manos, soñé muchas noches con ellos y los extrañaba todo el tiempo. Leah me trajo un cuaderno y lápices, otro día me dio una muñeca blandita, ella dijo que se parecía a mí y la llamó Nessie porque mi nombre era muy extraño. A mí me gustaba mi nombre, pero Nessie era lindo también.

Una tarde el hombre se fue, lo sabía porque la casa estaba silenciosa, él siempre le gritaba a Sue, así que Leah me llevó al baño y dijo que por fin tendría un baño, lo necesitaba porque la ropa estaba con un olor muy raro.

—Espera aquí, mamá tiene ropa de niña por algún lado.

Me dejó en el sofá de su casa envuelta en una toalla, miré la gran televisión que tenían, abajo había un teléfono extraño, quizás funcionaba. Lo puse en mi oído y se oyó un sonido, marqué el número que mamá me había enseñado y comenzó a sonar. Leah no volvía, ¿se enojaría conmigo? No quiero que se enoje.

—_¿Hola? _

Era papá.

—Papi… —dije bajito.

_—¿Renesmee? Oh, Dios, ¿dónde estás, princesa? ¿Estás bien?_

—No lo sé —quería decirle para que viniera por mí pero no lo sabía—. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

—_Lo haré, cariño, ¿con quién estás? ¿Estás sola?_

—_Déjame hablar, por favor. ¿Renesmee?_

—Mami, te extraño mucho —la oí llorar.

—_Te extrañamos también, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te dan de comer?_

—El hombre golpeó mis manos, pero Leah me cuida todo el día, me dio un baño y está buscando ropa.

_—Oh, Dios. ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿Viste algo, mi amor? Cualquier cosa, dile a mamá._

—Hay mar y muchos árboles, y ha estado lloviendo mucho, el sótano es muy frío, duermo con muchas frazadas pero extraño dormir contigo, mamá.

—_Dile a papá más nombres, cariño, ¿sabes cómo se llama el hombre?_

—No, sólo sé el de Leah y Sue, parece que conocen al abuelo Charlie, ¿él me está buscando?

_—Lo hace, bebé, hay mucha gente buscándote —dijo mamá—. Iremos por ti, ¿de acuerdo? _

—Pss —me di la vuelta y Leah me miraba.

—Mami, ya no puedo hablar más… —Leah tomó el teléfono.

_—Te amo…_

Leah colgó y me miró, no sé si estoy en problemas, no me sonreía ni se veía enojada.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—Eres una niña muy inteligente —me llevó otra vez al sótano—. Me alegro que hayas hablado con tus padres, es lo único que podías hacer, este número no es rastreable, ¿sabes? La persona para la que trabaja mi padre también es muy inteligente.

Me quitó la toalla y me puso ropa limpia, me quedaba un poco grande pero olía bien, puso dos calcetines en cada uno de mis pies y peinó mi cabello.

—¿Usas crema en tu cara? —preguntó mostrándome un envase—. ¿Quieres un poco? Huele a coco.

—Bueno.

Echó crema en mi cara y olía tan bien, dejé que terminara y cuando ya estábamos listas para volver a pintar el dibujo que ella me había hecho, se oyó un ruido arriba. Su mamá entró al sótano y nos miró.

—¿La dejaste sola? Leah… Dios, sabes que ellos saben de todas las llamadas, él lo sabe también —se pasó las manos por su cara—. Esto es malo, ¿sabes? Es muy malo.

—Asumiré la responsabilidad, creo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que me golpeó.

Sue la miró con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Su papá le iba a pegar porque llamé?

—Lo siento —comencé a llorar—. No quiero que te haga daño, Leah.

—Está bien, niña —me arropó en el sofá y se levantó al mismo tiempo en que su papá gritaba.

—¡Leah! ¡Niña estúpida, ven aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Sue! ¡Trae a ese pedazo de mierda frente a mí para darle lo que merece!

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, los amo.

Sobre si la historia es de Renesmee, pues se basa en ella, son capítulos con POVs intercalados. Sobre final feliz, soy amante de los finales felices, lo siento, no leo historias que no tengan uno así que no haré llorar a nadie.

No creo que haga de esta historia algo con muchos capítulos, no me da el tiempo y prometí no demorar cinco años como con los otros.

Saludos.


	3. Sue Clearwater

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Sue Clearwater_**

**.**

No podía creer que hace dos semanas se llevaron a mi hija, no podía creer que hace tres días ella nos llamó y sigo sin entender cómo la policía no logró dar con el lugar donde la tienen. Tiré la cadena del baño después de volver a vomitar, me sentía un poco enferma y Edward no me hablaba, digo, me hablaba lo necesario, estaba enfadado y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, yo no me estaba cuidando y a nuestro bebé tampoco, pero no podía hacer mucho, me sentía tan mal.

—¿Devolviste el almuerzo? —inquirió Alice sentada en mi cama—. Deberías ir al médico, ¿no te preocupa saber si todo va bien con el bebé, o saber si _aún_ hay un bebé?

No me había estado sintiendo muy bien, a veces tenía calambres en mi vientre, otras veces dolores más fuertes, bajé de peso, no retenía la comida y vomitaba aire. Edward no insistió en llevarme al médico después que le dijera que no me importaba _este estúpido embarazo_ como sí encontrar a Renesmee. No lo dije en serio, realmente me importaba este embarazo, sólo estaba asustada de que tanto llorar y el estrés le estuvieran haciendo mal. No quiero perderlo, no soportaría perderlo ahora, no cuando ya había comenzado a hablar con él o ella, no cuando le pedí perdón por ser una madre de mierda.

—Edward no me habla —murmuré sentándome a su lado—. Me siento como un verdadero pedazo de mierda, ¿sabes? No sé cómo disculparme, todo suena tan insignificante.

—Trata de hacerlo, ¿o te sientes bien sin sus besos y abrazos? —replicó ella haciendo que mi pecho doliera un poquito más—. ¿No extrañas su atención? ¿Qué duerma contigo?

—Seguimos durmiendo juntos —repliqué.

—¿En serio? ¿Te abraza por la noche? Sé cómo duermen, no me digas que esas ojeras son por nada.

—No quiero repetirme sobre la disculpa.

—De acuerdo, Rose te verá a las cinco en su consulta, ¿quieres que le diga a Edward para que te acompañe o prefieres decirle pero ir conmigo?

—No sé si querrá ir…

—Lo siento —dijo él entrando a nuestro cuarto—. Charlie llegó.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo Alice antes de que él saliera—. ¿Puedes por favor hablar con él? ¿Intentar explicarle lo que sea que haya pasado?

Asentí porque necesitaba a mi esposo conmigo, odiaba sentirme tan miserable. Alice salió del cuarto, esperé sentada a que él volviera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió de pie frente a mí, no se veía con ganas de hablar.

—No sé cómo disculparme por lo que dije el otro día, no era en serio, sólo estaba cansada y estresada de no saber nada sobre Renesmee y exploté contigo —murmuré sin mirarlo, no quería ver cómo lo decepcioné—. Perdón por ser tan egoísta, por comportarme irresponsablemente estos días y por no ponerme en tu lugar, no soy solo yo la que sufre por nuestra hija, y odio que no me hables, me mata un poco más sentirte tan alejado de mí —lo miré para saber si me escuchaba, lo hacía pero seguía lejos de mí—. Te amo, Edward, y amo al bebé que hicimos, quiero pensar que, él o ella, ya me perdonó por lo que dije ese día, fue una mierda y prometo que no volverá a ocurrir —no dijo nada—. ¿Me acompañarías donde Rose? Quiero asegurarme de que todo va bien con nuestro bebé y quiero ir contigo, ¿_por favor?_

Se acercó a mí y cayó entre mis piernas, junté nuestras frentes y lo abracé por el cuello. Dios, sentía que no lo tocaba por años.

—¿Comenzarás a cuidarte? —asentí de inmediato—. ¿Me dirás qué te pasa? ¿Hablarás conmigo?

—No quería hablar de mis miedos otra vez…

—No importa, mejor fuera que dentro, sabes que no te hace bien —acarició mi rostro y asentí de nuevo—. La extraño también, Bella —lo sabía, y comencé a llorar porque la extrañaba tanto tanto—. Y quiero que la encuentren, la quiero de regreso con nosotros, necesito oír su voz y ver esos ojos verdes tan curiosos y emocionados por todo —limpió mis lágrimas y besó mi mejilla tiernamente—. Ella no volverá porque dejes de comer o no te cuides, tienes que estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí rápidamente—. Te amo, eso lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé, ¿me perdonas? —me limpié la nariz con la manga de mi sweater, ya sentía mis ojos hinchados.

—Por supuesto que sí —besó mis labios tiernamente—. ¿A qué hora debes ir donde Rose?

—A las cinco.

—De acuerdo, iremos después de que tu papá nos informe lo que ha pasado —se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme—. ¿Bajamos?

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Alice miraba a papá muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí mirándolos—. ¿Hay noticias?

—El número de teléfono no es rastreable, en el laboratorio lo han intentado mil veces y sigue mostrando que la llamada fue hecha desde el Pacífico —informó papá.

—¿Y los nombres que Renesmee dio? ¿Hubo coincidencias? —pregunté decepcionándome de no tener nada nuevo.

—Sue Clearwater —dijo papá mirando a Renée y luego a mí—. Fue una ex novia de cuando vivía en Forks, siempre supe que su papá hacía un trabajo muy sucio, le prometí sacarla de esa familia cuando tuviera mi carrera, pero sólo pude arrestar a su papá, ella estaba casada y con una niña, Leah, no estaban en la casa el día del arresto, no pudieron encontrarlas.

—¿Es la niñera? —pregunté sorprendida.

—¿Qué niñera? —inquirió Charlie.

—Cuando nació Renesmee, Esme y mamá llevaron una niñera con el mismo nombre.

—Nunca la había visto antes, no sé si es ella —respondió Renée.

—¿Hay gente investigando en Forks? —preguntó Edward.

—No saben nada de la familia de Billy Clearwater desde que fue arrestado, incluso se enviaron agentes a prisión a hablar con él pero no fue de gran ayuda —me miró—. Lo siento, hija, no hay avances hasta el momento pero investigaré sobre esa niñera de todos modos.

—¿Crees que es una venganza? ¿Que ellos saben que es tu nieta? —me miró con tristeza.

—No puedo negar que es una posibilidad, cariño.

De acuerdo. No quería saber más. Froté mi estómago porque otra vez me sentía mal.

—Iremos donde Rose —les dijo Edward mientras me sostenía contra su pecho, cerré los ojos calmando esas nauseas—. Llámenme si saben algo más.

Rosalie McCarty es la esposa de mi jefe y amigo, Emmett. Rose fue la persona que nos ayudó con Renesmee cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos, vivía en el departamento de abajo y su madre estaba pasando por un divorcio difícil, una noche Alice tuvo un accidente en auto y Rose con su madre se ofrecieron a cuidar a nuestro bebé, Edward me tranquilizó cuando me iba a negar, fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, ellas se convirtieron en una parte muy importante para nosotros, sobre todo cuando Emmett y ella se conocieron.

Al llegar a su consulta su secretaria nos hizo pasar de inmediato.

—Hey —Rose se acercó a darnos un abrazo—. ¿Alguna noticia?

—Nada aún —respondió Edward—. Están haciendo despliegues en las zonas con mar, pero es extensa.

Ella asintió y luego me miró.

—¿Estás bajando de peso?

Me hizo preguntas y luego me hizo recostar para hacerme un ultrasonido transvaginal. Lo que menos quería era sentir esta incomodidad, Edward tomó mi mano tranquilizándome.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Edward mirándola, Rose tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has tenido dolores o calambres?

—Hace como una semana, hace unos días comencé a sentirme mejor pero sigo vomitando todo.

—Bueno… eran dos fetos —dijo mirándonos y luego volvió a mirar la pantalla, _¿eran?_—. No era viable, los dolores que sentiste fue producto de que el feto no se acomodó adecuadamente donde debía ser y tu cuerpo lo expulsó, el otro —apuntó con su dedo un punto en la pantalla— sigue ahí, se ve muy bien para el tiempo que tiene —me sonrió—. Según mis cálculos, estás de cinco semanas.

—Dos…

—Es muy normal que esto suceda, Bells, a veces es mejor que suceda naturalmente, en el peor de los casos ya no hay más posibilidad de quedar embarazada.

Me vestí luego de que terminó y nos dio unos minutos a solas, Edward me miraba preocupado, sé el por qué y no quería agregarle otra preocupación más. Me acerqué y tomé su rostro.

—Estoy bien —besé sus labios—. No fue mi culpa que no fuera viable así que no te preocupes por cómo me siento, estoy feliz de que sigamos esperando a nuestro bebé.

—Bien —me dio ese beso en la frente que tanto amaba—. Estoy feliz también.

Me sostuvo un momento más antes de volver donde Rose. Ella escribía una ficha médica, concentrada y mordiendo de vez en cuando el lápiz. Nos observó un momento y terminó de escribir antes de hablarnos.

—Debes subir de peso —me dijo seriamente—. Puedo entender que no quieras comer o no tengas apetito, pero debes cuidar al bebé y de todo lo que tú comas va cierto porcentaje hacia su alimentación, sabes eso —asentí en acuerdo—. Te daré una dieta que ayudará mucho a que ambos estén saludables y a que las nauseas sean menores, deberían irse pronto si comienzas a cuidarte y a tratar de descansar.

—De acuerdo.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estén esperando un bebé —se levantó para despedirnos—. Cuídate y no dudes en llamarme si te sientes mal, ¿de acuerdo? —me abrazó fuerte—. Ella será la mejor hermana mayor de todas.

—Lo sé —murmuré sintiendo una tristeza inmensa, Edward acarició mi espalda y me recargué en él—. Le había prometido traerla cuando supiera del bebé.

—La vas a traer, Bella, no dudes de eso.

No dudaba en tenerla de vuelta, sólo me desesperaba un poco más mientras pasaban los días y no había ningún avance en la investigación, no podía entender cómo nadie sabía de los Clearwater ni nadie llamaba para dar información habiendo tanto dinero de recompensa por cualquier cosa que ayudara a encontrar a Renesmee. Tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera a llamar, y rogaba para que no le hubieran hecho daño al haberlo hecho, eso me angustiaba tanto.

—Mamá… —Edward respondió una llamada mientras volvíamos a casa.

—_Katrina está aquí_ —informó ella, miré a Edward fruncir el ceño.

Qué hacía ese pedazo de mierda en nuestra casa.

—¿Dijo qué quería?

—_Quiere hablar contigo, no se ve como alguien con algo importante que decir de todos modos._

Por supuesto que no.

—¿Le dijiste que no estaba?

_—Dijo que te esperaría, Edward, no tiene intención de irse._

—¿Puedes decirle que no recibo visitas? Bella debe llegar a descansar y Kate…

—No es bienvenida, dile que se vaya y no vuelva, por favor, a menos que me entregue a mi hija antes que la mate —interrumpí molesta—. ¿Cómo se atreve a ir? ¡Está loca!

_—Lo haré, cariño, no te preocupes, Carlisle hablará con ella. Estaremos esperándolos._

Esme colgó y yo seguía molesta por la osadía de esa mujer, del cero al cien, estoy cien por ciento segura que ella tiene _todo_ que ver en el secuestro de mi hija y no dejaré que se acerque ni a Edward ni a mí, porque si la veo no respondo de mis actos contra ella. De verdad que no respondo.

—¿Por qué crees que es ella? —preguntó Edward

—Porque sí.

—Esa no es una respuesta —replicó él—. La investigaron, no encontraron nada.

—Por supuesto que no encontraron nada, ¿crees que ella haría el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos?

—No, ella no lo haría, tiene una reputación que mantener —estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿No crees que es sospechoso que Charlie haya arrestado al padre de Sue y ahora ella tenga a nuestra hija? —esto me molestaba—. Debe haber algo, quizás Kate investigó cómo lograr hacernos daño y llegó a ellos, o investigó a cada uno de nosotros… —eso me hacía más sentido—. Maldita mujer, no dejes que se acerque a mí o en serio le haré daño.

No pude dormir bien esa noche tampoco, comencé a seguir la dieta de Rose y mis nauseas se detuvieron mágicamente, llegué a verme saludable y a comenzar a acariciar mi vientre que incluso lo sentía más grande. Pasaba los días esperando nueva información, a veces iba hacia el cuarto de Renesmee y quedaba frente a la puerta que no había abierto desde que la secuestraron, no podía entrar, su olor estaba ahí y la extrañaba tanto que sé que estar un segundo ahí dentro me mataría.

Edward trabajaba en las noches porque no importaba si su hija había sido secuestrada, la empresa quería resultados. Me encantaba la sensibilidad y empatía de la gente para la que trabajaba.

Me levanté a medianoche a la cocina, no podía dormir y Edward no estaba en la cama para tratar de dormir a su lado. Su oficina tenía la puerta abierta y entré, hablaba por celular de espaldas a mí.

—Dios, ¿sabe Irina que usas su celular para llamarme? Qué está mal contigo. No tengo por qué hablarte, Kate, ¿tienes algo importante y urgente que decirme? Si no voy a colgar…

No pensé que Kate trataría de seducir a Edward algún día desde que se conocieron en la universidad, ella tenía novio y él comenzaba a salir conmigo formalmente. No fue hasta años después, cuando Renesmee tenía un año, que ella hizo su primer movimiento.

**.**

—¿Por qué siguen aquí?

Alice estaba en nuestra casa para cuidar a Renesmee, Edward tenía la fiesta de fin de año en la empresa donde trabajaba e íbamos a ir unas horas, lo estaba haciendo tan bien que sus jefes esperaban la asistencia de su arquitecto favorito.

—Sólo fui a despedirme —le dije a mi hermana que alzó una ceja.

—Llevas como cuatro despedidas, Renesmee está dormida, Bella, prometo llamarte si ocurre algo.

Edward me esperaba pacientemente en la puerta, caminé hacia él sin mirar atrás o no saldría nunca.

—Nos vemos, Alice —se despidió él tomando mi mano.

—Disfruten la noche, todo estará genial aquí.

Eso esperaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando íbamos en el auto—. ¿Quieres que nos devolvamos?

—No, no —respondí tranquilizándolo—. Es sólo nerviosismo, supongo.

—¿De qué estás nerviosa? —tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—De conocer a tus compañeros, a tus jefes, a esas mujeres hermosas con las que trabajas.

Eran mujeres tan bien vestidas, maquilladas, altas y rubias. No estoy celosa, por supuesto, no hay motivos.

—LA única mujer hermosa que me importa eres tú —le dio un apretón a mi mano y sonrió—. Además, Irina es tu amiga.

—Irina está bien, confío en ella, pero las otras dos… ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué? —frunció el ceño.

—De que fantasean contigo —cómo podía no entender lo que pasaba—. No te das cuenta porque no te interesan, eres tan… amable, guapo y esa sonrisa…

Se rió y entró al edificio, estacionó el auto en su lugar de siempre. Apagó las luces y el motor, luego se desabrochó el cinturón y movió su asiento más atrás. Lo miré sin entender.

—¿Crees que las mujeres de aquí me desean? —asentí de inmediato, era tan obvio—. ¿Te molesta?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿A ti te molesta Jake?

—Ese idiota quiere poner las manos sobre ti, lo odio —respondió acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura—. Y él te lo dijo directamente.

Me llevó a su asiento, me puso a horcajadas y agradecí que el vestido no fuera ceñido. No iba a preguntarle qué hacía, tomé su cara y besé sus labios mientras sus manos iban debajo de mi ropa, tocó mis bragas y las hizo a un lado, tocó mis pliegues y sentí cómo sus dedos me llenaban. Me moví sobre su mano y él aumentó el ritmo, introdujo otro dedo y me aferré al asiento mientras me venía despacio.

—No tengo con qué limpiarte —murmuró sobre mis labios—. Podemos usar un preservativo o salir de aquí y entrar a la fiesta.

—No usamos preservativos —repliqué desabrochando su cinturón y el botón del pantalón.

—Te vas a ensuciar… —me senté sobre él, me llenó de la más exquisita manera como siempre—. Bella… ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Vas a acabar dentro de mí? —inquirí moviéndome, apretó mi trasero y cerró los ojos, sonreí y lo besé—. ¿Lo harás? —dije sobre sus labios, él me mordió y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, me sujetó fuerte y no soltó mi labio, me movió rápido, fuerte, sentía cada choque de nuestros cuerpos y cómo el sudor nos llenaba, estaba tan cerca otra vez, busqué en el asiento y levanté la pequeña palanca, el asiento se fue hacia atrás y acomodé mis piernas para hundirme aún más—. Oh, Dios…

Apretó mis nalgas, se impulsó hacia arriba y lo perdí, lo hizo rápido, tomó en su puño mi cabello y terminó de, literalmente, _follarme_ duro y fuerte, lo sentí llegar dentro de mí y sonreí mientras trataba de respirar de nuevo, su rostro sudoroso sonreía, se veía tan satisfecho. Me moví un poco sobre él sólo para sentirlo un momento más.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —murmuró subiendo sus manos a mis senos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacer lo contrario de lo que te digo —miró entre nosotros y levantó mi vestido, me tocó con su pulgar y me estremecí al contacto—. ¿Cómo te vas a limpiar ahora?

—Con toallitas húmedas, cariño, es cosa de ser una mamá —lo besé una última vez antes de salirme de él, me quedé ahí sentada viéndolo cerrar los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy _jodidamente_ bien, estoy pensando en cuándo volver a tenerte, si durante la fiesta o aquí después.

Me ayudó a limpiarme, a su manera, claro, acomodé mi vestido y mi cabello, el espejo decía que no parecía haber tenido sexo, mucho, Edward me dejó claro que para la próxima haría un mejor trabajo. Le creía porque lo haría.

Llegamos al salón de la fiesta, iban a comenzar a servir la comida así que nos llevaron a nuestra mesa e Irina nos saludó y me sonrió levantando una ceja. ¿Es que de verdad se me notaba mucho lo feliz que me hicieron hace unos minutos?

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Irina con divertida malicia en cuanto nos sentamos—. ¿Les costó _llegar_?

—Para nada —respondí tomando un poco de agua.

—¿Es tu esposa? —indagó con curiosidad un hombre frente a nosotros, le preguntaba a Edward.

—Prometida —sonrió él mirándome.

—Qué casualidad, habrán muchas bodas en esta mesa —dijo Irina mirando al hombre que había preguntado—. Es el prometido de Kate, Garrett, hombre de política.

—Felicidades —dijimos con Edward, Kate nos dio una fingida sonrisa.

Edward y ella tomaron unos cursos juntos cuando estaban en la universidad, cada vez que los observaba ella le sonreía como una chiquilla enamorada. Según él, ella nunca se le insinuó, pero Edward no se daba cuenta que Kate tenía un enamoramiento secreto por él, incluso Irina que era su amiga lo sabía.

—¿Dejaste a la bebé con tu mamá?

—Con Alice —le respondí a Irina—. Tiene que terminar un proyecto para la escuela así que se quedará despierta hasta tarde.

—No sabía que eran padres —comentó Garrett otra vez—. Son muy jóvenes, ¿no? Admirable que hayan decidido seguir adelante con un bebé, es lo que se debe hacer, es lo correcto.

No sabía cómo tomarme ese comentario, ¿se supone que era un cumplido?

—¿Piensas ser un padre joven? —le pregunté mirándolo, él miró a Kate y asintió—. ¿Eres republicano, no?

—Lo soy —dijo él orgulloso, tan idiota—. ¿Tú también?

—No, gracias, imagínate creerme con el derecho de decidir por las mujeres y sus decisiones sobre la maternidad —respondí a lo que se le borró la sonrisa e Irina rió.

—Nada como política y religión para hacer el ambiente más agradable —comentó ella divertida.

No volví a hablar con Garrett, estúpido hombre de las cavernas, no podía entender por qué Kate estaba con él si ella se veía tan independiente y con cero madera de madre como su prometido quería. La vi darle miradas de reojo a Edward, la vi sonreír mientras él hablaba con las demás personas y también vi un poco de sonrojo cuando él alabó un poco su trabajo como decoradora.

Sí, genial.

Luego de la comida y el postre, el CEO dio un discurso motivacional y todas esas cosas que las personas desean en Año Nuevo. Él y su esposa abrieron la pista baile, no soy una persona de bailar pero con Edward puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo que él quiera. Me llevó de la mano y su mano pasó por mi cintura, me acerqué más y sonreímos como tontos enamorados.

—Gracias por acompañarme —murmuró sobre mis labios—. No soy fan de estas fiestas.

—Sabiendo de qué familia vienes, eso es poco creíble —juntó nuestras frentes y se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser, mis abuelos hacían una fiesta de gala cada tres meses, no entendía por qué gastar dinero en algo que no tenía ningún propósito, pero en esas fiestas conocí mucha gente que ahora trabaja en grandes empresas, y con los que debes ser cordial siempre.

—Qué bueno que _tú_ debas serlo.

—Serás mi esposa muy pronto —me recordó levantando una ceja—. Conocerás a toda esa gente también.

—De acuerdo, sólo no me pidas silencio cuando un cavernícola hace ese tipo de comentarios.

—Jamás te pediría eso, me encanta tu boca rápida —me besó mientras seguíamos bailando sin siquiera seguir el ritmo, ¿eso que intentaba oír era vals?—. Nos iremos cuando quieras.

No fue mucho tiempo el que transcurrió para irnos, fui al baño antes de dejar la fiesta porque es increíble que el embarazo me haya dejado sin tanto aguante para orinar, lo odiaba. Edward me esperaría cerca con mi abrigo, definitivamente este invierno sería muy frío.

Lo vi cuando salí, conversaba con Kate, ¿eso me sorprende? Para nada. Pude observar desde toda esa distancia cómo le brillaban los ojos al estar con él, era impresionante, cómo podían trabajar juntos con ella babeando _secretamente_ por él, seguramente Edward la miraba o hablaba y ella moría por dentro. Casi la entendí, casi sentí una leve simpatía por ella al saber que su enamoramiento no iba a ser correspondido, casi…

Sin embargo, ella mató todo intento y grado de mínima empatía cuando en un movimiento rápido se alzó hacia Edward y lo besó. Quedé sorprendida de su atrevimiento, ella no se veía culpable ni arrepentida, nadie lo haría si besara a Edward, pero el punto es otro, el punto es que él está comprometido conmigo y ella nos debe respeto, al igual que a su jodido novio republicano cavernícola.

Edward se alejó de ella en medio segundo, le frunció el ceño molesto y le dijo algo, Kate le respondió con seriedad y él negó con la cabeza como si no quisiera creer lo que ella decía. Me acerqué para terminar la noche, gracias por arruinarla.

—Disculpa, ¿necesitas más tiempo a solas con él o me lo puedo llevar a casa junto a nuestra hija? —pregunta retórica de una mujer molesta que no quería hacer una escena innecesaria en ese momento.

Kate no dijo nada, miró a Edward y luego se alejó. Él iba a explicarse, lo sabía, no sería necesario.

—Arruinó todo —fue su comentario mientras me abrazaba.

—Vas a quemar esta ropa, te darás una ducha y tu boca se lavará mil veces antes de que se acerque a mí.

—¿Mil? Yo pensaba en dos mil —lo abracé más fuerte—. Lamento que hayas visto eso, cariño.

—¿Hablarás con Irina?

—Lo haré.

—Entonces está bien.

Irina se encargó de hablar con Kate, también se encargó de que el trabajo fuese siempre entre varios y nunca dejarla sola con Edward, no es que le tuviera miedo, sólo que ella ya había mostrado su cara y lo siguió haciendo después, con invitaciones a cenar, sugerencias sutiles de todo ámbito, cambiar su forma de vestir a vestidos más cortos, ceñidos y con escote, le insinuó dejar a Garrett, le pidió que me dejara, lloraba por él, estaba haciendo lo que Edward odiaba de una mujer.

Pensé que las cosas cambiarían en algún momento y lo hicieron, un poco, pero Kate pasó a ser la compañera obsesiva de mi _esposo_ y eso me molestaba enormemente.

**..**

Me acerqué a su línea de visión, se sentó en su silla y me llevó a su regazo, levanté mis piernas para acomodarme y puso el teléfono en altavoz.

—_Sólo quería decirte que si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo_ —dijo ella con inocencia, rodé los ojos—. _Quizás relajarte y quitarte un poco de estrés, Edward, salir de casa y alejarte de tu familia un momento para distraerte._

¿Hablaba en serio? Edward acarició mi vientre tranquilizándome, esa mujer estaba sacando lo peor de mí.

—¿Entonces no tienes información sobre mi hija? —preguntó terminando la conversación.

—_Ya hablaron conmigo, ¿tu esposa desconfía de mí? Pensé que Isabella era una mujer mucho más segura de sí misma._

—Mi esposa es una mujer increíble, pero secuestraron a nuestra hija, Kate, un hombre que recibe órdenes de alguien que quiere hacernos mucho daño, y créeme, lo está haciendo, pero Bella y yo estamos más unidos que nunca y agradecería que si no tienes algo importante que decirme con relación a recuperar a Renesmee, por favor no vuelvas a llamarme y menos de otro número o tendré que informar esta situación a Recursos Humanos.

Cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en su escritorio. Estaba molesto y lo entendía perfectamente.

—Entiendo que no hayas querido aceptar la propuesta de tu papá, antes, pero has demostrado que eres más que capaz de hacerlo solo y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que hagas, lo sabes —pasé mi mano por su mejilla y me dio un beso—. ¿Vamos a la cama? No puedo dormir.

Me abracé a Edward para conciliar el sueño, estaba cansada y de noche era donde pensaba muchas cosas que no quería, me angustiaba no saber nada de Renesmee, me desesperaba que ya llevara cuatro semanas lejos de nosotros, sin saber si comía, si dormía bien, si tenía frío o si lloraba por las noches…

—Ssshhh —susurró Edward abrazándome más fuerte en cuanto comencé a llorar—. Ella está bien, cariño, tendremos noticias pronto, debe haberlas.

Acarició mi cabello y me dormí pensando en que llegaría un buen día para todos nosotros.

* * *

¿Creen que Kate es la mala?

Gracias por leerme y gracias por comentar, espero sus reviews a ver qué tal. Nos vemos.

Saludos.


	4. Seth

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

_**Seth**_

**.**

Leah estaba triste. Lo sabía porque anoche la escuché llorar mientras dormíamos. El hombre malo un día la golpeó feo, su ojo estuvo hinchado muchos días y se tocaba el lado de su estómago cada vez que caminaba o hacía algo. Le pedí perdón por haber llamado a mamá y papá, fue mi culpa lo que le pasó, ella dice que está todo bien y que no me preocupe, pero creo que llevamos muchos días aquí abajo, la ropa vuelve a tener un olor malo y mi cabello se siente raro.

—¿Cuándo usaremos la ducha otra vez? —le pregunté a Leah a mi lado, estaba despierta.

—Cuando él se vaya.

—¿Sabes cuándo lo hará?

—No lo sé, Nessie, llevamos semanas aquí, ¿sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que tu familia te encontrara.

¿Ya no iban a encontrarme? El abuelo Charlie tiene que estar buscándome, él sabe que extraño mucho a mamá cuando no está y ella nunca me dejaría aquí por siempre.

—Mamá me está esperando y papá también.

—Lo sé, niña —se dio la vuelta y me quedó mirando, me abrigó un poquito más con las mantas—. Eres muy amada, Nessie, tus padres te buscarán siempre, sólo esperaba que no demoraran tanto.

—Pero ellos no saben dónde estoy, ¿cómo me van a encontrar? —eso me ponía muy triste.

—Encontrando a la persona detrás de todo esto, si supiera quién es, te lo habría dicho el día en que llamaste a tu casa pero no lo sé.

—Me quiero ir —Leah trató de sonreírme.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Se escuchó un ruido arriba de nosotras. Afuera llovía muy fuerte, siempre llovía, me gustaba. Leah se levantó y miró hacia arriba, el techo a veces dejaba entrar un poco de luz y ella me dijo que estábamos debajo de la habitación de su papá. Se subió a una silla y me dijo que me quedara en silencio. Yo no escuchaba nada por la lluvia pero Leah sí, la vi arrugar la cara y cerró los ojos, se bajó y volvió a acostarse a mi lado.

—¿Escuchaste algo?

—Mañana podremos darnos una ducha —murmuró sin entusiasmo.

—¿No quieres?

—Mañana tenemos que irnos, Nessie.

¿Irnos? ¿A mi casa?

—¿Donde mi mamá y papá?

—Escúchame, él se irá mañana a buscar a otra persona, y volverán aquí para hacer cosas malas porque le ordenaron hacerlo, no podemos estar aquí cuando ellos vuelvan, ¿de acuerdo? Tendremos que correr y caminar mucho, ser muy silenciosas y buscar un teléfono para que llames a tu mamá, ¿bien?

—¿Por qué corremos ahora y no antes?

—No quieres saberlo, niña, es muy malo. Vamos, trata de dormir, te despertaré cuando él se vaya para que puedas bañarte.

—¿Es más malo que tus golpes?

—Mis golpes son caricias.

No entendí, y no quise preguntarle porque ella cerró sus ojos así que yo también. Sólo quería volver a casa con mami y papi, Leah era muy buena conmigo y la quería mucho, ella no me daba besos ni abrazos, y a mí me gustaban esas cosas, extrañaba mucho a mamá abrazándome fuerte antes de soltarme, extrañaba a papi dándome un beso de buenas noches, Leah no lo hacía, ella a veces tomaba mi mano cuando soñaba feo y me decía que eso era mentira y jamás pasaría, no me gustaba tener sueños así, me daban miedo.

Sentí que me movían y vi a Leah de pie.

—Vamos, hay que subir, mamá se fue con él.

Subí detrás de ella, me llevó al baño y abrió la ducha, no demoró en quitarme la ropa porque sólo usaba una camiseta de ella, su papá me quitó todas las cosas, hasta mis dibujos.

—¿Qué voy a usar? —le pregunté cuando comenzó a lavar mi cabello con mucho shampoo.

—Trataré de buscar la ropa con la que llegaste, debe estar guardada por si la necesitaban.

—De acuerdo.

Pasó una esponja por todo mi cuerpo, me dolió pero Leah dijo que necesitaba quitar semanas de suciedad así que la dejé, no me gustaba estar sucia. Me enrolló en toallas y me hizo esperar mientras ella se bañaba.

—Iremos a mi cuarto, me voy a vestir y luego iré por tu ropa —tomó una peineta del baño y salió.

La seguí, su habitación tenía una cama y me sentó ahí. Buscó su ropa y se vistió muy rápido de negro y con botas de agua, después salió y volvió con otras cosas.

—Me queda un poquito grande —le dije cuando me puse el pantalón.

—Lo amarraremos —me puso mis zapatos rojos—. Vas a usar esta parca porque es la única pequeña que hay, estarás abrigada y el agua no mojará tu ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Subió el cierre de la parca, tenía olor a limpio y me gustó. Ella se puso otra de color negro mientras pasábamos por la sala de su casa, cuando llegamos a la puerta me puso un gorro y ella igual. Me dijo que esperara ahí, vi por la ventana que seguía lloviendo, ¿saldríamos así?

—Bien, estamos listas… —llevaba una mochila, se acercó a la ventana y se asustó—. Vamos por atrás.

Me tomó de la mano y corrió, salimos por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio, la lluvia mojó mi cara pero Leah seguía corriendo hacia los árboles.

—¡Leah! —gritó un hombre y ella me apuró más—. ¡Detente, pedazo de mierda! ¡Voy a disparar! ¡Las voy a matar a las dos! ¡Jodeeeer!

Oí unos ruidos fuertes pero seguimos corriendo hasta que Leah cayó al suelo. Me caí con ella y se oyó otro ruido, miré hacia atrás y venía el hombre malo corriendo con un arma igual al que el abuelo Charlie usaba, Sue corría también, estaba llorando. Leah se movió un poco, metió su mano en su bolsillo y me miró preocupada.

—¡Déjala! ¡Déjala, por favor! —Sue le gritaba al hombre.

Lo vi llegar donde nosotras, él agarró mi ropa y grité cuando me levantó del suelo.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Cállate, mierda estúpida! —me dejó caer muy fuerte, empecé a llorar del dolor, mi brazo dolía mucho—. ¡No llores! ¡Te dije que te callaras!

No podía dejar de llorar, de verdad no pude, y grité cuando su pie golpeó mi brazo, no quería llorar más pero me dolía tanto. Me dolió la cabeza cuando me tiró el cabello, quise tocarme pero no pude levantar mi brazo y no quería sentir más dolor, pero él seguía moviéndome por el suelo.

—¡Déjala! —gritó Leah—. ¡Me tienes harta, hijo de puta! ¡Te odio tanto!

—¡Leah, no! —gritó Sue.

El hombre dejó de moverme después del fuerte ruido. Traté de ver qué pasaba pero las lágrimas no me dejaban ver y yo sólo… sólo quería acostarme hasta que el dolor pasara y mami viniera.

—Nessie… —Leah me habló, la sentí tomar mi cara y limpiar mis ojos—. ¿Qué te duele?

—Mi… bra-brazo —me dolía mucho.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —tomó mi cabeza con cuidado y lloré más fuerte cuando tocó la parte de atrás—. Tranquila, tranquila, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ya va a pasar, no te preocupes.

—¿Lo mataste? —preguntó Sue llorando—. Leah… No debiste hacerlo, ellos te van a matar, ¡te van a matar!

—¡Es una niña! ¡Él iba a matar a una niña, mamá! —le gritó Leah—. Iban a matar a la nieta del hombre que vino a salvarte de este infierno hace años, iban a matar a la niña que ibas a cuidar cuando lograste escapar conmigo antes de que nos encontrara. Prefiero matarlo, prefiero morir yo antes que siga arruinando la vida de todos, ella necesita a su familia, mamá… y nosotras igual.

—No puedo ir —dijo Sue mirándonos y llorando—. No puedo dejarlo aquí, ellos van a venir hoy, la persona que está a cargo va a venir y necesito saber quién es porque no lo sé, necesito tener esa información para que caiga todo esto.

Leah besó mi frente y le pidió a su mamá su pañuelo, me lo envolvió entre mi brazo malito y el cuello.

—Seguiremos corriendo, ¿puedes hacerlo? —le dije que sí, me quería ir—. Eres muy valiente, Nessie, la niña más valiente de todas.

—Tu pierna sigue sangrando, Leah —le dijo su mamá limpiándose la cara—. No puedes caminar así, hay diez kilómetros desde aquí al pueblo.

—Llegaremos —respondió Leah poniéndose de pie, hizo una mueca—. Pasaré a la casa de Seth.

No sabía quién era Seth pero quizás era alguien bueno. Leah comenzó a caminar por el bosque, dijo que así nadie nos vería. La vi poner caras raras y a veces se detenía, su pantalón se veía mojado de sangre pero ella siguió caminando y aunque estaba cansada y con hambre, no quise decirle porque quería llegar pronto a mi casa, quería que la abuela Esme sanara mi brazo porque dolía mucho.

—Tengo una linterna en la mochila —me dijo cuando se hizo de noche—. La encenderemos cuando sea muy necesario o alguien puede vernos, ¿de acuerdo?

No quería que los hombres malos nos encontraran, así que le dije que estaba bien. Seguimos caminando más lento, a Leah le dolía mucho su pierna y su cara estaba de otro color.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le pregunté cuando llegamos a un camino que debíamos cruzar.

—Si dejo de caminar no me voy a poder mover después —miró para ambos lados antes de cruzar, pero comenzó a caer el suelo—. Mierda…

Comenzó a avanzar sentada hacia el bosque otra vez y se sentó cerca de un árbol.

—¿No puedes levantarte?

—Creo que me voy a desmayar —tomó aire y luego lo botó, lo hizo varias veces—. Perdón por no cuidarte, Nessie.

—Me has cuidado todos los días.

—Debe valer —miró hacia la calle y apuntó a un lugar—. ¿Ves ese camino de allá? ¿Dónde hay un lobo de madera?

—Sí.

—Ahí está la casa de un amigo, casi llegamos —trató de reír pero cerró sus ojos—. Vas a ir hacia allá, camina hasta que veas una casa, es la única que hay, cuando golpees la puerta dile que buscas a Seth, que Leah te envió, ¿de acuerdo? Pídele un teléfono y llama a tu casa, dile… dile que estamos a las afueras de La Push y que no traigan a la policía, Nessie… debes decirles que nadie debe saber que vienen, ¿entendiste?

—No te quiero dejar sola, Leah.

¿Y si venía un animal peligroso y le hacía más daño? ¿Y si le daba mucho frío aquí?

—Estaré bien… Seth vend… vendrá por m… —no dijo nada más.

—Leah —moví su brazo pero no me respondió—. ¿Leah? —la moví más fuerte pero sólo se movió su cabeza.

Miré a la calle y estaba muy oscuro, no me gustaban los lugares oscuros. Caminé despacio pero empecé a correr porque tenía miedo, corrí mucho y no veía la casa de Seth, lloré de miedo y de dolor porque mi brazo se movía cuando corría. Me limpié los ojos cuando vi unas ventanas con luz, corrí más rápido pero unos perros comenzaron a ladrar. Paré cuando los vi, estaban enojados y la casa estaba muy cerca.

La puerta se abrió y vi a un hombre salir. Miró a los perros y luego a mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña?

Los perros se estaban acercando así que retrocedí.

—¿Quién es? —otro hombre salió y me miró—. ¡Paul! ¡Jack! ¡Silencio!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar el primer hombre.

—Leah… Leah me envió —le respondí, el segundo hombre se acercó preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Leah? —se agachó a mi altura y vio mi brazo—. ¿Estás herida?

—Casi llegamos al camino de tu casa pero ella se durmió, el hombre malo le hizo daño en su pierna —limpié mis lágrimas y miré mi brazo—. Él me tiró al suelo.

Se levantó y miró hacia atrás.

—Ve a buscar a Leah, Sam, está cerca del camino —me miró de nuevo—. ¿Dónde está? ¿De este lado o del otro?

—Del otro, está junto a un árbol.

—Mis hermanos irán por ella, ven conmigo —me llevó dentro de su casa mientras tres hombres salían, estaba muy calientito—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Renesmee Cullen —me sentó en su sofá—. ¿Tienes teléfono? ¿Puedo llamar a mi casa?

—¿Qué hacías aquí, Renesmee? —se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Qué hacías con Leah?

—Unos hombres me llevaron a su casa, Leah me ha cuidado —miré alrededor para encontrar un teléfono—. Sue dijo que mató a su papá, ella no quiso venir.

—¿Cómo matar? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Él le hizo daño en su pierna cuando corríamos por el bosque, y me estaba haciendo daño, escuché un ruido muy fuerte y el hombre se cayó.

—¿Qué más te dijo Leah antes de que vinieras?

—Que hablara con Seth, ¿eres Seth?

—Lo soy.

—Dijo que te pidiera un teléfono y llamara a casa, que les dijera que estaba en La Push y que no le avisaran a la policía.

Seth se levantó de mi lado y dio unas vueltas, no lo vi pero luego volvió con una taza.

—Es chocolate caliente, íbamos a tomar un poco cuando llegaste.

Me encantaba y estaba tan rico, lo único que había tomado mientras estuvimos en el sótano era jugo de naranja, ya no quería volver a tomarlo nunca más.

—Gracias —le dije cuando terminé toda mi taza.

—¿Sabes si tus padres te están buscando?

—Lo hacen, papá y mamá dijeron que estaban buscándome cuando hablé con ellos.

—¿Te dejaron llamarlos? —dijo sorprendido.

—No… los llamé de casa de Leah, el hombre malo la golpeó por eso.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo él entregándome el teléfono—. Toma, ¿sabes el número?

—Ajá —marqué el número de mi casa, sonó muchas hasta que oí la voz de mamá.

—_En este momento no nos encontramos en casa, pero deja tu mensaje para devolver el llamado._

—¿Mami? ¿Puedes venir por mí? —extrañaba la voz suave de mamá—. Ya no hay mar ni árboles —no tantos como en casa de Leah—, corrimos mucho, estoy muy cansada —quise limpiar mis lágrimas pero no pude levantar mi brazo—. ¿Papi ya vino a buscarme? ¿Ahora sí saben dónde estoy? —la puerta se abrió muy rápido, entraron todos esos hombres con Leah en brazos—. Mami... el hombre la hizo sangrar mucho, no me gusta la sangre, ¿vas a venir, por favor? No quiere despertar, ¿llamo a la policía? ¿Debo hacerlo? ¿No están en casa?

—¿_Renesmee? Oh, Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?_ —mamá lloraba y yo también.

—Él pateó mi brazo y tiró mi cabello, ¿puede venir la abuela Esme a curarme? No puedo moverlo, mami.

—_Iremos en cuanto sepamos dónde estás, mi amor, ¿sabes dónde es?_

—En La Push, Leah escapó conmigo, su amigo me pasó su teléfono.

—Sin policías —escuché la voz suave de Leah, la miré.

—No pueden decirle a la policía, mami, Leah dijo que era peligroso.

—_Iremos por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, cariño, te extraño tanto. ¿Puedes darle el teléfono al amigo de Leah para que nos diga dónde vive? Con papá ya vamos en el auto, nos veremos muy pronto, mi amor._

—De acuerdo, pero dense prisa —murmuré antes de pasarle el teléfono a Seth.

Me acerqué a Leah, se veía muy blanca y ella no lo era.

—¿Estás bien, Nessie? —murmuró.

—Ajá, Seth me dio chocolate caliente, ¿quieres que le pida para ti? Te sentirás mejor.

—Tenemos que cortar tu pantalón —dijo un hombre mirándola preocupado—. Sangraste demasiado, Leah.

—Hazlo, ni siquiera la siento.

—Eso no se oye bien —dijo el otro amigo.

Le ayudaron, su pierna estaba llena de sangre cuando quitaron su pantalón. Me acerqué más a ella para no tener que ver su herida y Leah quitó mi gorro.

—Está mojado —lo tiró al suelo—. Seth te quitará la parca, será muy cuidadoso con tu brazo.

Seth llegó donde mí, le dio un beso en la frente a Leah y empezó a quitarme el pañuelo de Sue. No sentía nada, pero hizo que lo estirara y grité un poquito.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. La romperemos, ¿de acuerdo? No vas a necesitarla de todos modos.

Tomó unas tijeras del suelo y rompió la manga para quitármela sin que moviera mi brazo. Quedé con mi sweater azul.

—Revisa si tiene algo más —dijo Leah—. Le dio una patada.

Levantó mi ropa mirando pero no encontró nada.

—Su brazo está morado y se nota que tiene una fractura, o algo doloroso.

—Su abuela es doctora, ella dejará su brazo como nuevo, ¿cierto? —me preguntó Leah a lo que le dije que sí.

—Ella te ayudará también, la abuela Esme ama ayudar —ella sonrió.

—¿Tienes comida, Seth? ¿Comida decente?

—Somos hombres, Leah, por supuesto que no, pero mamá vino en la tarde a dejarnos la cena, ¿quieres un poco también?

—La verdad es que no tengo apetito ahora mismo, es para Nessie, ahora siento mucho sueño.

—No puedes dormir —le dijo su amigo.

—Sam, voy a dormir.

—Joder que lo harás, mocosa —respondió Sam poniéndole algo encima de la herida—. Jared fue por alcohol, esa bala tiene que salir.

—Prefiero esperar a la abuela de Nessie, amigo —él le rodó los ojos a Leah y ella trató de reír.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Sam.

—En Seattle —dije.

—Esas son más de cuatro horas, ¿quieres esperar? —preguntó Seth con un plato de comida que dejó en la mesa frente al sillón—. Ven a comer un poco, Nessie, prometo que está delicioso.

—Los padres de Nessie no demorarán cuatro horas, Seth, su abuelo es Charlie Swan.

—Me estás jodiendo —murmuraron sus amigos mirándome—. De acuerdo, no demorarán mucho —murmuró Seth.

No sé cuánto demoraron en llegar, después de comer una lasaña muy rica, Seth encendió la televisión para que viera una película de princesas que él mismo buscó. Escuchaba a Leah y a sus amigos hablar pero no puse atención, estaba cansada y quería que mamá y papá llegaran pronto por mí, me quité los zapatos y me acomodé en el sofá.

Desperté asustada, los perros estaban ladrando. Me senté y vi a Leah dormir, Sam estaba cuidándola, me sonrió cuando me levanté a verla.

—Creo que tus padres llegaron, pequeña princesa —murmuró él.

¿En serio? Miré a la puerta y se abrió, vi a mamá entrar.

—Renesmee.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos prontito.


	5. Esme Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

_**Esme Cullen**_

**.**

Estuvimos en la oficina de papá toda la tarde porque alguien llamó diciendo que había visto a una niña muy parecida a Renesmee cerca de Nueva York. No podíamos creer que estuviera tan lejos, la persona que llamó no dio información concreta sobre nada y quizás era falsa o sólo coincidencia, pero Charlie prometió avisarme sobre todo.

—Los llamaré si tenemos más datos —nos dijo cuando salimos de su oficina—. No pierdas las esperanzas, Bella, la vamos a encontrar.

Me dio un abrazo frente al ascensor y un apretón de manos a Edward antes de retirarse otra vez a trabajar. Edward condujo hacia casa y no me dijo nada, sabía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar de ansiedad y angustia, así que sólo tomó mi mano durante todo el trayecto a casa. Llegué más tranquila, con ganas de tomar un baño e incluso comer una buena porción de comida en la cena.

Encendí las luces cuando entré pero escuché una voz que hizo mi corazón latir rápidamente.

—¡Edward!

—_Mami... el hombre la hizo sangrar mucho, no me gusta la sangre, ¿vas a venir, por favor? No quiere despertar, ¿llamo a la policía? ¿Debo hacerlo? ¿No están en casa?_

Corrí al teléfono antes de que ella colgara.

—¿Renesmee? Oh, Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? —empecé a llorar de sólo escucharla.

—_Él pateó mi brazo y tiró mi cabello, ¿puede venir la abuela Esme a curarme? No puedo moverlo, mami._

Tapé mi boca para no gritar de la impotencia que sentía al escuchar que le hicieron daño. Edward a mi lado comenzó a sincronizar la llamada.

—Iremos en cuanto sepamos dónde estás, mi amor, ¿sabes dónde es?

—_En La Push, Leah escapó conmigo, su amigo me pasó su teléfono —_¿Dónde quedaba ese lugar?_—. No pueden decirle a la policía, mami, Leah dijo que era peligroso._

—Iremos por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, cariño, te extraño tanto. ¿Puedes darle el teléfono al amigo de Leah para que nos diga dónde vive? —Edward movió su celular, mostrándome que había conectado la llamada, tomó mi mano y volvimos al auto—. Con papá ya vamos en el auto, nos veremos muy pronto, mi amor.

_—De acuerdo, pero dense prisa_ —murmuró ella—. _¿Hola?_

—¿Eres Seth? —preguntó Edward.

—_Sí, su hija llegó corriendo a mi casa, Leah escapó con ella, resultaron un poco heridas._

—¿Están a salvo? ¿No irán por ellas a tu casa?

—_Nadie se acerca a mi casa, señor Cullen, las leyendas de la La Push las tomamos en serio, y le puedo asegurar que ellos no se acercarán porque no saben que existo._

—¿Puedes darme tu dirección?

—_Por supuesto, sólo no avise a la policía, Leah debe tener buenas razones para haberle dicho eso a su hija._

Él le dio la dirección, busqué en internet dónde quedaba y no sé si me sorprendió demasiado saber que era muy cerca de Forks. Edward terminó la llamada y siguió el camino a casa de su madre mientras hablaba con ella y le explicaba que necesitábamos de ella, me pidió que llamara a Charlie y le advirtiera sobre la policía ya que el teléfono estaba intervenido y ellos sabrían de todos modos.

Papá viajaría en su vehículo con un agente más para no llamar la atención. Viajamos en silencio por horas, soy una persona que respeta las leyes del tránsito y de todo tipo porque papá me lo inculcó desde siempre, pero en estos momentos sólo quería que Edward avanzara lo más rápido que el auto le permitiera, quería ver a Renesmee, necesitaba verla para saber que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo y poder abrazarla para no soltarla nunca más.

Yo sólo quería tener a mi hija otra vez.

—Creo que es ahí —murmuró Carlisle cuando vimos un lobo de madera en la entrada de un camino.

Edward entró y me di cuenta que Renesmee corrió demasiado para ser una niña pequeña, pero lo hizo. Unos hombres esperaban afuera de la casa y dos perros se lanzaron al auto ladrando. Alguien los hizo callar de inmediato, bajamos y mi pecho dolía de lo rápido que latía mi corazón.

—Soy Seth —se presentó un joven moreno como de la edad de Jasper—. Nessie estaba durmiendo, creo que estaba muy cansada, vengan.

Subió unos escalones y abrió la puerta, Edward dejó que fuera primero, llegué a la entrada y vi un cabello rojo despeinado y unos ojos verdes mirarme con tanto alivio.

—Renesmee.

Corrí hacia ella y me hinqué para abrazarla, comenzó a llorar así que la solté pensando en su brazo que llevaba un pañuelo amarrado, pero ella volvió a recargarse en mí y me abrazó por el cuello con su otro bracito, sentí que volví a respirar otra vez, sentí mi mundo completarse de nuevo, acaricié su espalda y besé su cuello. Lloré con ella, sentía tanta felicidad en este momento.

—Está bien, bebé, estamos aquí —murmuré mientras ella seguía llorando, lloraba tan fuerte, con tanto sentimiento, me apretaba y sentí un dolor tan grande imaginando todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

—Hey, princesa —sentí a Edward a nuestro lado, él acarició su cabello.

—Pa-pi —sollozó ella mirándolo—. Me du-duele.

Miramos su brazo, no quería saber el daño que tenía ahí.

—Estamos aquí, cariño —él limpió su sus mejillas pero ella seguía llorando—. Mira, la abuela vino a sanar tu brazo, ¿quieres que lo vea?

Ella asintió y me levanté para sentarme en el sofá con ella, se acurrucó de lado sobre mí y besé su cabello muchas veces.

—Te extrañé tanto —Esme ya no lloraba, le dio besos en su mejilla y se sentó a nuestro lado—. El abuelo igual vino, me ayudará a revisarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Carlisle la besó también, Renesmee se tranquilizó hasta que Esme comenzó a mover su brazo.

—No —dijo ella negando con su cabeza—. Duele mucho, no quiero.

—Dolerá un momento, cariño —le dijo Esme—. Voy a poner tu huesito de la forma correcta y no sentirás más dolor, te lo prometo.

Esperó a que ella contestara, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá tenido su brazo así pero debe estar cansada de sentir ese dolor. Esme comenzó a moverlo en la dirección que sabía que no le dolía, me miró avisándome que lo haría ahora, tomé el rostro de mi hija para que no viera y le di besitos en su mejilla mientras la abrazaba.

Gritó y lloró.

—Un segundo más —dijo Esme para luego dejar su brazo quieto—. Es todo, princesa, lo siento.

—Está bien, ya no dolerá más —murmuré abrazándola más fuerte.

—Le pondré una venda para inmovilizarla, pero necesita radiografía y una escayola.

—Lo siento… —miramos a Seth que nos miraba, especialmente a Esme—. Leah perdió mucha sangre, creemos que la bala sigue en su pierna, ¿podría ayudarla, por favor?

No me había percatado de la joven morena acostada en el otro sofá a nuestro lado. Estaba durmiendo o demasiado cansada de todo, Esme se acercó a revisarla mientras Carlisle vendaba a Renesmee, vi toda la gasa con sangre encima de su pierna y me pregunté cómo podía seguir sangrando si había estado en estas condiciones por tanto tiempo.

—Ellas salieron en la mañana —comentaba uno de los otros amigos—. Llegaron aquí a las nueve de la noche, a Leah le dispararon en la misma mañana y caminaron más de diez kilómetros hasta acá, despierta y duerme a momentos.

—Ella necesita ir a un hospital —dijo Esme mirando a Seth—. Necesita transfusión de inmediato, no puedo revisar si aún tiene la bala dentro porque es muy peligroso que siga sangrando, lleva más de doce horas así, ella no aguantará mucho más si no la llevamos a urgencias ahora.

—No podemos llevarla al hospital de Forks, le disparó a su papá, ellos deben estar ahí —informó Seth preocupado.

Se oyeron los perros ladrar, Renesmee dio un pequeño saltito del susto.

—¿Quieres ir con papá? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Sí.

Edward la recostó sobre él y ella cerró sus ojos mientras su papá acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente. No había nada más seguro que estar en sus brazos.

—Hola —escuché decir a Charlie, entró directamente por su nieta, ella lo miró—. ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—Mejor, ya no duele —miró su brazo—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—Por supuesto que sí, te buscamos a cada hora —él acarició su mejilla y observó su ropa, me dio una mirada.

—Le dije a Leah que me estabas buscando, pero ella dijo que te estabas demorando mucho.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero gracias por llamar y decirnos dónde estabas, eres una niña muy valiente, ¿lo sabías? Creo que podrías ser una gran policía cuando grande.

Ella amaba pensar en ser policía cuando creciera, le sonrió a su abuelo pero no se movió de los brazos de su papá.

—Necesitamos llevarla al hospital de Seattle —le informó Esme a Charlie, él miró a Leah—. Lleva mucho tiempo perdiendo sangre, ¿la pueden llevar ustedes como emergencia?

—Por supuesto que sí. Claire —llamó a su agente, le dio las llaves del auto—. Prioridad y resguardo.

—Entendido —ella miró a los amigos de Leah—. Subámosla.

—¿Puede alguien de nosotros ir con ella? —preguntó el hombre más alto, Charlie asintió—. Seth.

—De acuerdo —Charlie nos miró—. Debemos investigar, Leah tiene las respuestas más importantes así que iré con ella. Renesmee necesita ir también para constatar lesiones, ¿nos seguirán? Quiero informar en cuanto lleguemos a Seattle y haya más agentes alrededor.

—Iremos detrás de ti —respondió Carlisle.

—Gracias por recibir a mi hija —le dije a los amigos de Leah cuando íbamos hacia el auto—, y gracias por alimentarla.

—No tiene que agradecer —respondió el chico más alto—. Cuiden a Leah, no merece sufrir más.

De regreso a casa condujo Carlisle. Edward llevó a Renesmee en sus piernas todo el camino hasta el hospital, dormía por momentos, despertaba y miraba dónde estaba, la tranquilizábamos y volvía a dormirse. Había pasado casi un mes desde que se la llevaron, miré su cabello despeinado, la misma ropa que vestía ese día, me había dado cuenta de que sus pantalones que antes le quedaban bien ahora le quedaban holgados y me preguntaba cuántas veces comía, o si comía algo que la nutriera siendo una niña pequeña. Tenía tantas preguntas y no quería saber las respuestas, no quería saber cómo dormía ni cómo se bañaba, y a la vez necesitaba saber todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Me dolía el alma por ella, porque sabía perfectamente que teníamos varios momentos que superar desde ahora. No quería que creyera que ella era una víctima, no la quería triste ni con miedo, y lamentablemente la posibilidad de que eso pasara eran las más seguras.

—Escucharemos todo lo que tenga que decirnos, en el tiempo en que ella quiera hablar —murmuró Edward como si leyera mis pensamientos—. Es una niña increíble e inteligente, y superará esto porque nos tiene a nosotros.

—No la quiero exponer a ningún peligro hasta que atrapen a los responsables —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Quiero que sea feliz, eso es todo.

—Lo será, cariño —tomó mi mano y la besó, no la soltó hasta que llegamos al hospital.

Charlie nos informó que Leah había entrado a cirugía, nos presentó a los dos agentes que nos cuidarían desde ahora y luego todo fue dar información y tranquilizar a Renesmee porque no quería más exámenes, menos con agujas. Lo de la escayola la calmó, estuvo maravillada de cómo lo hacían, estuvo feliz cuando la enfermera le dio un lápiz brillante para que le firmáramos. Sus abuelos y nosotros lo hicimos y ella sonrió todo el tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —preguntó ella cuando subimos al auto.

—Iremos a dejar a los abuelos y luego vamos a casa, ¿sí? —le dije mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, ¿pero me puedes bañar cuando lleguemos? Sólo me pude duchar dos veces, quiero el olor de mi shampoo.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

¿Estuvo cuatro semanas sin hábitos básicos de higiene? Miré a Edward preocupada, no quería que los exámenes salieran malos como con alguna infección o algo más grave.

Esme y Carlisle le prometieron visitarla mañana junto a sus otros abuelos. Alice ya me había enviado mensajes y aunque amaba a mi hermana, prefería que toda la gente viniera a verla mañana, Renesmee necesitaba un baño, descansar y sentir que todo volvía a ser seguro en su vida.

—Mami, ¿puede venir Leah aquí? —preguntó minutos después de que se hundió en el agua de la bañera con su brazo enyesado sin tocar el agua, estaba lavando su cabello cuando comenzó a hablar—. Ella es buena.

—Te cuidó por semanas, cariño, ella es muy buena.

—Duele… —quité mis dedos de esa parte de su cabeza, la doctora había dicho que ella sufrió tirones de pelos muy fuertes y tendría dolor por unos días.

—Lo siento.

—Pero durmió conmigo, el sótano era muy oscuro y frío, Leah dejó que durmiera con ella en el colchón y me abrigaba todas las noches con las mantas, a veces me traía comida más rica que la de siempre, y llevó lápices y cuadernos hasta que llamé a casa y su papá la golpeó —agachó su cabeza con tristeza—. No sé por qué es malo, los papás cuidan a sus hijos, ¿cierto?

—Hay personas malas en el mundo, cariño, y a veces a la gente buena como Leah le pasan cosas malas como tener un papá malo que no sabe amar, pero no estés triste, ahora Leah está lejos de él y te prometo que ella será muy feliz.

—¿La volveré a ver? —preguntó ella.

—Claro que sí, ¿crees que a Leah le guste venir a casa por un tiempo?

—¡Sí! Le va a encantar, ¿y podemos hacer comida rica?

Quería llorar porque pidiera algo así, ¿qué comía? ¿Qué tuvo que sufrir también Leah para cuidar a Renesmee?

La saqué del agua después de una hora, se veía limpia y ella así lo dijo, la hice lavarse los dientes dos veces, esparcí crema en su cuerpo y en su cara, peiné su cabello y Edward lo secó con el secador en nuestra cama. Después de todo ese rito de iniciación a casa nuevamente, la acostamos con nosotros en medio de la cama, dejé el lado de mi cama con la luz baja. Renesmee durmió hacia mi lado porque su brazo herido era el derecho, ella siempre me abrazaba por el cuello para dormirse y ahora no podía, así que me acurruqué más a su lado y a su altura mientras Edward acariciaba su cabello como ella tanto amaba. No demoró más de cinco minutos en dormirse profundamente.

—Ya todos deben saber que ella está con nosotros —murmuró Edward—. La persona que hizo esto está cerca y no quiero que Renesmee vuelva a estar en peligro, menos tú en tu estado, sobre todo si también sabe que estás embarazada.

—¿Crees que haga algo de nuevo?

—Creo que es muy probable que yo sea el único a salvo, cariño —acarició mi mejilla preocupado.

—¿Piensas que es ella, no?

—Pienso que tu teoría tiene mucho sentido, y espero que Leah nos ayude cuando mejore.

—Le dije a Renesmee que la traeríamos aquí, ¿estás bien con eso?

—Lo que sea por haberla cuidado y salvado de ese loco.

Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía a Edward acariciar mi mano que mantenía a Renesmee abrazada. Dormí tan bien, sin pesadillas, tranquila, abrazada a las personas que más amo y más importantes en mi vida. Me sentía tan bien de tener a mi hija de vuelta, que dormí profundamente toda la noche y mañana del día siguiente.

—¿Mami? Tengo hambre —oí la voz de Renesmee llamarme—. No quiere despertar, papi.

—Quizás necesite un beso —murmuró Edward.

Sentí el beso de mi hija y sonreí, observé que ambos estaban despiertos mirándome.

—¡Funcionó! —dijo ella feliz—. ¿Quieres desayunar? Papá dice que es _almuerzayuno_ porque ya es tarde.

—El celular no ha dejado de sonar, quieren saber a qué hora pueden venir a verla —me acomodé de espaldas en la cama, estiré mis brazos y pernas, dormí demasiado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Renesmee quitándome la sábana de encima y mirando mi vientre—. ¿Es un bebé?

No sabía si era buena idea decirle justo ahora que íbamos a tener un bebé, no quería que se sintiera mal o celosa, que sintiera que la amábamos menos, no sé, había muchas posibilidades. Se acercó y tocó el bultito con su manita, me hizo cosquillas y sonrió.

—Sorpresa —murmuré mirándola.

—¿Cuándo nacerá? ¿Es una niña? —preguntó emocionada.

—Tía Rose dice que nacerá en mayo, y aún no sabemos si es niña, tiene que crecer un poquito más para poder saberlo.

—¿Te crecerá la pancita hasta aquí? —ella levantó su mano muy alto.

—No creo que tanto, quizás hasta aquí —tomé su mano y la bajé a una altura razonable de una barriga de nueve meses.

—¿Ya se mueve? —siguió tocando y Edward la miraba con una sonrisa llena de amor.

—Mamá tiene dos meses, cariño, el bebé es muy pequeño, tiene que crecer un poco más para tener fuerzas y poder mover sus piernas y manos, cuando eso pase, podrás sentir sus pataditas —le explicó él a lo que Renesmee estuvo de acuerdo.

—Entonces tienes que comer, mami —se levantó en la cama y caminó hacia el final para saltar al suelo—. ¡Vamos!

Y corrió hacia la puerta desapareciendo. Edward y yo esperamos, él beso mi vientre con ternura, me sentía tan feliz en estos momentos, como si todo hubiese sido sólo un mal sueño.

—¿Tengo que vestirme sola? —preguntó ella regresando.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Edward—. Te esperamos abajo —me besó y salió de la cama.

Me di una ducha preparándome para un día lleno de movimiento, vendría la familia de Edward y la mía a ver a Renesmee y eso significaba que en cuanto respondiera el mensaje, ellos estarían aquí en un segundo. Cuando llegué a la cocina, Edward tenía nuestras tazas y fruta preparadas, hizo zumo de naranja que Renesmee amaba y nos dio un sándwich que sacó del horno eléctrico.

—¿Quieres un poco de jugo, bebé? —pregunté al ver su vaso de leche vacío, ella me miró con grandes ojos y sentí que se cohibió—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Me acerqué a ella, me senté en la silla de al lado y esperé a que me mirara, sus ojos tenían lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Edward esta vez, recargado sobre la encimera—. ¿No quieres jugo?

Ella negó.

—Está bien si no quieres, ¿por qué estás llorando? —limpié sus mejillas y su puchero me mató un poco.

—Lo siento, papi, tú lo hiciste para mí —murmuró ella.

—No tienes que disculparte, princesa, guardaré el jugo para después, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero más jugo —hizo una mueca—. Fue lo único que tomamos con Leah, no quiero tomarlo nunca más —volvió a llorar.

Dios.

La cargué con cuidado, me dolía seguir sabiendo lo que pasó, no le hicimos preguntas sobre sus semanas encerrada, no queríamos sobrecargarla con preguntas cuando aún quedaba que la policía lo hiciera. No quería pensar en eso.

—No pasa nada, tranquila —acaricié su espalda y besé su cabello—. Terminemos de comer para peinarte, ¿sí? ¿Quieres que te haga algo en especial?

—¿Trenzas? —murmuró.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres más leche?

Dijo que no, la volví a sentar en su silla y partí su pan para que comenzara a comer. La observé por un momento, comió mucho, más de lo que comía siempre, sé que no la alimentaron bien y ayer tampoco quiso recibir algo así que aunque quise decirle que comiera despacio o dejara espacio en su pancita para después, no tuve corazón para decirle que no.

—Llamaré para avisar que ya pueden venir —comentó Edward cuando comencé a trenzar el cabello de Renesmee.

—No puedes estar en pijama, papá —le dijo ella—. No es de buena educación.

—Pero me veo muy bien.

—Se ve muy guapo —dije sonriendo.

—¿Ves? A mamá le gusta —dijo él acercándose.

—A mamá le gusta todo de ti —comentó como si fuera obvio, ambos reímos.

—Entonces tendré que ir a ducharme y cambiarme —le dio un beso en la frente—. Estás quedando muy hermosa.

La vi sonreír, con Edward nos miramos y creo que ambos competíamos por la sonrisa boba más grande.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

No pasaron diez minutos cuando tuve que abrir el portón del garaje para que tres autos entraran. Golpearon la puerta con insistencia, abrí y mi hermana corrió sin saludarme.

—¡Princesa de mi vida dónde estás!

Los únicos que me saludaron fueron mis suegros porque nos vimos anoche, los demás se turnaban para abrazar cuidadosamente y besar a Renesmee en nuestra sala. Edward bajó y saludó a todos, me miró cuando no tuvo muchas respuestas y me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien, pequeña —le decía la señora Cullen besando su mejilla, Renesmee se recargó en ella—. Te extrañamos tanto.

—Yo también, abu, ¿África me extrañó también? ¿Puede venir a verme?

—Ella te extrañó muchísimo, no quiso que nadie más la montara —respondió Heidi—. Y podemos ir a verla cuando tú quieras.

Renesmee se separó de ella y me miró, luego negó con su cabecita con una expresión seria.

—No quiero ir —murmuró caminando hacia mí, me abrazó con su bracito por las piernas—. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Todos la miraban en silencio, me hinqué a su altura y la abracé. No sé qué pasaba por su mente pero después de lo que tuvo que vivir, yo tampoco quería que saliera de casa ni de mi vista.

—Iremos a ver a África cuando estés lista para salir, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien, cariño —besé su cuello repetidas veces, ella no se quiso apartar de mí hasta que Alice le habló.

—¿Quieres abrir tu regalo? —mi hermana le mostró una caja envuelta en papel navideño—. Es un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

—Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó —se acercó a Alice y ella la sentó en el sofá—. ¿Es navidad? —estaba emocionada.

—No todavía, pero pensé que te gustaría. Vamos, ábrelo —se lo dejó en las piernas—. ¿Te ayudo o puedes sola?

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura acariciando mi pequeña protuberancia, debíamos hablar seriamente sobre lo que debíamos hacer ahora con Renesmee, ¿necesitaba un terapeuta antes de que la «interrogaran»? ¿Debíamos salir con ella a casa de algún familiar para ambientarla otra vez afuera? ¿Deberíamos conversar con ella sobre lo que vivió, hacerle preguntas?

—Tranquila —murmuró él al darse cuenta de mi preocupación—. Paso a paso.

Renesmee intentó abrir su regalo con una mano, demoró un poco más pero lo logró, abrió la tapa y sacó una muñeca de trapo de unos treinta centímetros de alto. Miró a Alice con una sonrisa tan ancha y brillante igual que sus ojos llenos de emoción.

—¡Soy yo! —la abrazó fuerte y luego volvió a mirarla—. Tiene mi cabello y mis ojos, y el lunar de mamá —tocó ese puntito que ambas teníamos cerca de nuestro ojo derecho y nariz—. Y usa mi vestido azul favorito —nos la mostró desde allá.

—Es hermosa igual que tú, ¿viste sus zapatos? —inquirió Edward a lo que ella volvió a mirar.

—Son mis zapatillas de ballet —susurró sorprendida mirando a su tía—. Pero ya no las tengo.

—Ahora las tiene ella —apuntó a su muñeca—. La abuela Renée las tenía guardadas como recuerdo y me las dio porque creyó que hacerte a esta hermosa muñeca era una buena idea. ¿Te gusta?

No le respondió, la intentó abrazar con su único bracito así que Alice la abrazó por ambas.

—Gracias, tía Alice.

—De nada, bebé.

—Debe tener un nombre —comentó mamá recogiendo el papel tirado mientras caminaba a sentarse al lado de ella—. ¿Te ayudamos a elegir uno?

—Se llamará Nessie —dijo ella sonriendo—. Me gusta mucho. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó mirándome.

—Por supuesto que sí, es un nombre hermoso.

—¿Es un nombre? —murmuró Renée mirándonos.

—Leah me llamaba así —ahora nos miró a nosotros—. ¿Ya puede venir aquí?

—Vendrá pronto, cariño, tiene que estar en el hospital un poco más, pero está muy bien, yo misma llamé hoy en la mañana —le informó Esme tranquilizándola—. Fueron unas niñas muy valientes.

—Ajá —dijo desinteresadamente mirando su nueva muñeca.

Daban las cuatro de la tarde cuando sonó el interfono, Edward atendió pero no quité mi vista de él, ¿quién vendría sin avisar? ¿Por qué fruncía el ceño así? Me miró y lo supe, nuestro pequeño momento de paz se vería interrumpido.

Charlie entró con dos agentes y una mujer rubia, reconocí a Claire que había estado desde el principio en la investigación, saludaron a nuestra familia y luego papá se acercó a nosotros dos.

—Hey, ellos son Marcus y Claire, ya habían estado aquí —ellos nos saludaron estrechando nuestras manos—. Ella es Sasha Giordano, la psicóloga infantil que estará presente cuando hablemos con Renesmee.

—Buenas tardes, señor y señora Cullen —ella también estrechó nuestras manos, se veía amable—. Espero poder ayudar a la pequeña a enfrentar el caso. El agente Swan ya me ha informado un poco sobre ella.

—No queremos sacarla de su lugar seguro justo un día después de que regresara, así que comenzaremos en algún sitio donde ella se sienta cómoda, ¿les parece? —preguntó papá a lo que estuvimos de acuerdo—. ¿Su habitación?

—Creo que la sala es el mejor lugar, no le gustan extraños en su habitación —comenté, Sasha asintió—. Les diré a los demás que esperen en la cocina.

El ambiente en la sala era familiar, Renesmee sonreía con Nessie bajo su brazo, me angustiaba romper su paz tan pronto. Me acerqué a ella y la levanté para sentarme con ella en mis piernas.

—Los abuelos y tía Alice irán a la cocina a almorzar, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con el abuelo Charlie —ella asintió mirando suspicazmente a los extraños.

Papá se acercó primero sentándose en el sofá de enfrente cuando todos se fueron, Edward se sentó a nuestro lado dando un suspiro. Ídem, cariño.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa? —le preguntó papá sonriéndole.

—Bien, mi brazo no duele y mi cabello tampoco.

—Eso está muy bien, me alegro de que sea así, cariño —él volvió a sonreírle y miró a las tres personas que seguían de pie—. Te voy a presentar a mis compañeros de trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Él es Marcus y ella Claire, la señora de ahí es Sasha y yo soy tu abuelo —Renesmee le sonrió divertida.

—¿Es cierto que te gustan los caballos, Renesmee? —indagó Sasha con una voz suave.

—Sí —dijo ella con timidez.

—¿Tienes alguno?

—África es mía, me la regaló la abuela Heidi cuando cumplí cuatro.

—Es un nombre muy hermoso, ¿la viste de nuevo?

—La vi en mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y viste caballos después de tu cumpleaños?

—No, no vi animales.

—¿Perritos tampoco?

—Leah no tenía perros, su papá no la dejaba —su voz se tornó triste.

—¿Leah es tu amiga? ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?

Claire y Marcus estaban tomando notas sentados detrás de Charlie, estaban muy atentos a lo que Renesmee pudiera decir.

—Es mi amiga, me cuidó mucho —fue su respuesta escueta.

—¿Te dio de comer?

—Sí. Y me arropó en la noche, tomaba mi mano cuando dormía mal, a veces soñaba feo.

—¿Ella siempre estuvo contigo?

—Sí, a veces subía por comida y me dejaba sola, no me gustaba estar sola ni los gritos.

La abracé un poquito más y la sentí relajarse.

—¿Quiénes gritaban?

—El papá de Leah, le gritaba a Sue, siempre le pedía cosas.

—¿Le pedía cosas gritando? —Renesmee asintió—. ¿Sue le respondía?

—Ella le llevaba las cosas, Leah decía que su mamá aprendió a ser sumisa —volteó su rostro para mirarme—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es cuando una persona acepta todas las órdenes que otra persona le da sin quejarse ni regañar, sólo lo hacen —le respondí a lo que ella entendió.

—¿El papá de Leah tenía un nombre? —indagó Sasha—. Su mamá se llama Sue, ¿sabes cómo se llama su papá?

—Él no quería que supiera —empezó a decir ella con tristeza, sentí que se estaba angustiando—. El hombre malo la golpeó muy fuerte, Sue le decía que la dejara pero él no le hizo caso y luego la tiró a las escaleras.

—Está bien, cariño, Leah está bien ahora —limpié sus mejillas, sé que seguía sintiéndose culpable por eso.

—¿Entonces nunca escuchaste su nombre, princesa? —preguntó Charlie mirándola con tristeza.

—Leah lo dijo, se acostó porque le dolía su cuerpo y la escuché decir «te odio, Quil.»

—Quil —repitió Charlie con reconocimiento—. _Quil Ateara_.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por pasarse, son geniales, en serio. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	6. Leah Clearwater

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**.**

Bella no me acompañó a visitar a Leah, Renesmee después de contestar a las preguntas de la psicóloga y de Charlie no quiso separarse de ella o no saber dónde estaba. Pensamos que es _normal_ después de haber estado cuatro semanas alejada de nosotros y con la sola compañía de Leah en ese sitio horrendo.

Ahora yo estaba afuera de su habitación esperando, Charlie y otra gente estaban adentro hablando con ella, supongo que Leah estaba mucho mejor si ya la estaban interrogando.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida formalmente salió con su bolso sin siquiera mirar alrededor, el siguiente fue Charlie con sus agentes.

—Pensé que vendrías mañana —comentó Charlie al verme.

—Queríamos venir a verla —dije poniéndome de pie.

—¿Renesmee está bien?

—Bella quedó con ella, está bien.

—¿Crees poder ir a la oficina después de verla? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Por supuesto, iré en cuanto termine la visita.

—¿Señor Cullen? —volteé a ver a la enfermera que me había recibido cuando llegué—. La señorita Clearwater lo espera.

—Gracias.

—Avísame cuando hayas llegado —se despidió Charlie con una palmada en mi hombro.

—De acuerdo.

Toqué la puerta antes de entrar, Leah estaba media sentada en su cama y con su pierna nivelada sobre una almohada. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué, se veía mejor a la última vez que la vi.

—Hola, Leah —saludé.

—Hola, señor Cullen —saludó de vuelta con timidez—. ¿Nessie no vino? —se veía un poco decepcionada sobre eso.

—No queremos sacarla de casa todavía, está reacia a ir a otros sitios —expliqué a grandes rasgos, ella asintió entendiéndolo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor, gracias. El doctor dice que en dos días podría darme el alta —se encogió de hombros y vi un poco de miedo y ansiedad en su mirada.

—Con mi esposa queríamos hablarte sobre eso, Bella no pudo venir a verte hoy, Renesmee la necesita cerca, pero queríamos invitarte a nuestra casa después que salieras de aquí —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Renesmee nos habló de ti, de cómo la cuidaste y te estaremos siempre agradecidos de que hayas sido tan buena con ella, incluso ponerte en peligro para salvar sus vidas, de verdad te lo agradecemos mucho, Leah.

Se veía un poco abrumada, me daba tristeza el pensar en que su vida haya sido de esta forma, tan llena de gritos, amenazas y golpes, a pesar de una vida dura, Leah era protectora, justa y compasiva. Merecía una vida mejor.

—¿No estoy en problemas? ¿De verdad me quieren en su casa? —indagó sin creerlo.

—¿En qué problemas podrías estar? Fuiste víctima de un hombre abusivo, salvaste a mi hija, ¿por qué no te ayudaríamos?

—Pero fui cómplice, no lo denuncié…

—Tienes diecisiete años, Leah, debías estar estudiando y no recibiendo gritos ni golpes de un adulto que debía cuidarte —se quedó en silencio y sentí que de verdad pareciera que no esperaba nada bueno para ella—. ¿Irás con nosotros? Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no te preocupes por eso.

—Muchas gracias, señor Cullen —murmuró mordiéndose el labio, lo vi temblar—. Prometo que no molestaré.

—No es necesario que digas eso, en casa lo único que no aceptamos es desayunar en pijama a no ser que sea navidad —ella sonrió y asintió—. Te traeremos ropa cuando te den el alta, espero que Bella pueda venir para que te ayude.

—Agradecería la ropa, no me quedó nada —murmuró avergonzada.

—¿Necesitas algo más? Mi madre trabaja aquí, puedo enviarlas con ella —se quedó pensando como si se avergonzara de pedir cualquier cosa—. Leah, estamos felices de poder ayudarte, sólo dime.

—¿Quizás desodorante y crema para el cuerpo? —preguntó dudosa—. Aquí tienen shampoo y jabón.

—Hecho, y si necesitas algo más, mi madre pasará a verte para que le digas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

—Debo irme ahora, este es mi número por si necesitas llamar o cualquier cosa —le di una hoja con mi número de celular—. Sigue descansando. ¿No estás aburrida?

—Un poco.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —me dirigí a la puerta y me despedí de ella—. Hasta mañana, Leah.

—Hasta mañana, señor Cullen, y muchas gracias —sonrió con timidez.

—De nada —respondí sonriéndole de vuelta.

Le envié un mensaje a Charlie diciéndole que estaba en el edificio, llamó a recepción para que me dejaran subir con una identificación. Me estaba esperando a la salida del ascensor, no dijo nada, comenzó a caminar así que lo seguí hasta una oficina donde cerró la puerta.

—Toma asiento —apuntó a la silla mientras él se sentaba detrás de su escritorio—. ¿Hablaste con Leah?

—Sí, aceptó quedarse con nosotros cuando le dieran el alta.

—Me alegra que no sientan rencor ni resentimiento con ella, lo ha pasado mal, ¿sabes? Ha tenido una vida complicada y aún así ella no es _mala_, es una chica amable y quiere hacer lo correcto, _sabe_ qué es lo correcto.

—Me di cuenta de eso —comenté—. ¿Terminaron con su interrogatorio o volverán?

—Bueno, ella está dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que le pidamos, recogimos toda la información que nos proporcionó y respondió a todas nuestras preguntas —me informó—. Ama a su madre, Sue ha intentado salir de ahí por Leah más que por ella misma y Leah lo sabe, sin embargo no entiende por qué Sue no escapó también.

—Quizás su madre tiene alguna razón de peso para no haberlo hecho —dije suponiendo—. ¿Ya saben dónde tuvieron a Renesmee? ¿Están investigando?

—Lo hacen, hay gente allá, no encontraron a nadie, por supuesto, pero las cosas del sótano donde ellas estaban están siendo analizadas. Quil Ateara siempre le ha temido a la oscuridad, en el instituto todos lo sabían, él nunca bajó donde ellas, Leah aseguró que él jamás había tocado a Renesmee hasta la mañana en que escaparon, Quil era el que amenazaba a Carlisle y Esme cuando los interceptaron, fue su hermano menor Embry quien se llevó a Renesmee.

—¿Ese hombre sigue vivo? ¿Quil?

—No se ha encontrado ningún cuerpo, lo más probable es que se lo hayan llevado con ellos y esté vivo, o no —supuso frunciendo el ceño—. Seth pidió mi número, él me entregará información cuando la tenga, lo más probable es que él sepa algo antes que nosotros, se fue después de que ingresaran a Leah a su habitación, no quiere que sospechen ni lo vean rondando aquí.

Era algo lógico.

—¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Renesmee tendrá que seguir respondiendo preguntas?

—Me temo que sí, debe dar más detalles para tener su testimonio cuando encontremos a estos tipos.

No quería que ella siguiera pensando eso, o recordándolo, pero entendía que era importante.

—¿Leah no está en problemas, cierto?

—Ella tiene un abogado, no hay nada que la criminalice como cómplice, Leah es también una víctima, le disparó a su papá pero en legítima defensa y el arma no se encontró.

—Bien, eso es bueno.

—No creo que sea buena idea que ella salga, me refiero a la calle o donde esté expuesta, creo que tampoco deberías comentarlo con alguien fuera de la familia —sugirió Charlie—. Alguien que conoce a tu familia, y a nosotros, secuestró a Renesmee, no se ensució las manos pero sí dio la orden. Quiero que tengan cuidado, aunque tu abuelo les haya puesto seguridad a cada uno de ustedes, no se expongan más de lo necesario, menos a Renesmee.

—Eso todos lo tenemos claro —me levanté y le di la mano para despedirme—. Gracias por la información, Charlie.

—Cualquier cosa que sepamos, te llamaré.

Asentí.

—Nos vemos.

El día en que dieron de alta a Leah llegó, mamá la ayudó en el hospital estos días y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, la traería en unos minutos a casa, Renesmee aún necesitaba mantenernos con ella así que no queríamos perturbarla demasiado dejándola en casa sin alguno de nosotros para irla a buscar nosotros mismos al hospital. La psicóloga había estado hablando con Renesmee ayer en la tarde sobre sus semanas en ese lugar, ella respondió a la mayoría de las preguntas excepto a las que hacían alusión a cómo se sintió allí, para nosotros era lógico saber lo que ella había sentido, tampoco queríamos que volviera a revivir esos momentos por lo que Bella fue bastante enfática con Sasha en esos momentos, no la dejó que insistiera dos veces con nuestra hija. Eso no le agradó, sin embargo a nosotros nos importaba más Renesmee que la psicóloga molesta por nuestra intervención.

Eran las once de la mañana y Bella la peinaba en nuestro baño mientras cantaban. Me acerqué a la puerta abierta y las observé.

Se me hinchó el pecho del amor que sentía al verlas juntas.

—¿Ya llegó la abuela? —preguntó emocionada cuando me vio.

—Falta un poco, cariño —le dije acercándome para dejarle un beso en su cabecita—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, papi —respondió sonriendo.

—Ya estás lista, ¿quieres ir abajo con tía Alice?

—Ajá —salió del cuarto abrazando su muñeca.

Observé a Bella, había estado un poco rara desde que despertamos. Me acerqué y rodeé su cintura, mi otra mano fue a su vientre a sentir a nuestro bebé que ya estaba cambiando el cuerpo de su mamá.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuré a un lado de su cabeza—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco —contestó dándose la vuelta en mis brazos—. Estaba convencida de que ayudar a Leah estaba bien, quiero ayudarla, pero… no pensamos en cómo afectará a Renesmee tenerla aquí diariamente. ¿Qué pasa si comienza a tener pesadillas? ¿O si Leah hace que ella comience a revivir todo de nuevo?

—Entonces pediremos ayuda —acaricié su rostro tan preocupado—. Mamá ofreció tener a Leah en su casa, me lo dijo anoche cuando llamó, creo que se encariñó con ella en el hospital, si notamos que la presencia de Leah afecta a Renesmee de mala manera, hablaremos con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero que se sienta mal, lo ha pasado fatal —besé su frente y dio un suspiro.

—Ella querrá el bienestar de Renesmee también, cariño, no te preocupes, trataremos con lo que sea que venga en su momento.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Están aquí!

Escuchamos los gritos y bajamos. Alice abría la puerta y Renesmee estaba en la sala demasiado ansiosa para ir a recibir a Leah a la puerta.

—Hola, querida —saludó mamá a Alice—, ¿me ayudas con esto?

Me acerqué a ayudar pero papá tenía todo cubierto, Leah venía en una silla de ruedas, más por precaución que por gravedad, ella se ha recuperado bastante bien y rápido, traía dos muletas en la silla. Sonrió con timidez cuando nos vio.

—Bienvenida, Leah —le dijo Bella acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegra que te encuentres tan bien.

—Gracias, señora Cullen —respondió ella—. La doctora Cullen dice que en una semana podría caminar mejor.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien, es una paciente muy obediente —halagó mamá pasando una mano en su hombro con afecto.

—Hola, Nessie —murmuró Leah viendo detrás de nosotros.

—¿Ya no puedes caminar? —preguntó ella con tristeza a medio camino.

Bella se acercó a reconfortarla, Renesmee aún sentía culpa por lo que le habían hecho a su amiga.

—Leah puede caminar, cariño, pero su pierna está con una herida y no puede caminar muy bien por ahora.

—La abuela la está ayudando, le trajo estas para que comience a caminar bien de nuevo —le dije apuntando a las muletas.

—Estoy bien —le dijo Leah con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Tu abuela es muy buena, tenías razón cuando dijiste que me ayudaría.

Renesmee sonrió a mamá y se acercó a Leah.

—Tu pierna está mala y mi brazo está malo —comentó moviendo sus deditos que no estaban con yeso—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó preocupada.

—Ya no duele, ¿y a ti?

—Tampoco, a veces pica.

—Lo sé, pero queda poco, ¿no?

—¿Cuánto me queda? —le preguntó a Esme.

—Cinco semanas, cariño, debemos asegurarnos que tus huesitos queden muy bien.

—Quizás nos recuperemos el mismo día —la animó Leah y Renesmee volvió a sonreír.

—¿Mami, puedo mostrarle el cuarto donde se quedará?

Estuvieron en el cuarto de invitados y luego Renesmee le mostró el suyo, se llevó a Alice con ella también. Mamá ayudó a ordenar su ropa y sus cosas, no era demasiado pero era lo necesario por ahora.

—¿Creen que ahora duerma en su cuarto? —preguntó mamá cerrando el closet, nos miró a ambos—. ¿Han intentado dormirla en su cama?

—Le preguntamos si quería dormir con Nessie en su cama pero no respondió, luego no dejó a Bella sola, tuve que cargarla y distraerla para que ella fuera al baño —comenté.

—Bueno, es lógico que con ustedes se sienta segura.

—¿No le han preguntado a la psicóloga qué podrían hacer? —indagó papá.

Bella soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mamá frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella insiste en querer saber cómo se sintió Renesmee esas semanas, todos aquí podemos darnos una idea de cómo se sintió, me molesta que siga preguntándole cuando Renesmee no quiere contestar —respondió Bella cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizás sólo hace su trabajo, cariño —mamá se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo—. Y quizás es bueno que Renesmee admita sus sentimientos en voz alta, tal vez eso le ayude.

—No lo sé —murmuró Bella.

El grito de Alice nos asustó, salimos al pasillo corriendo, alguien corría por las escaleras con su rostro cubierto. Corrí detrás mientras Bella me gritaba, quiso abrir la puerta pero sólo los cercanos sabían que la manilla se debía bajar dos veces para que abriera, a él no le funcionó, me tiré encima con todo mi peso sobre su espalda, estuve a un segundo de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de moverse.

—Señor Cullen…

Los dos agentes que nos cuidaban por orden de Charlie llegaron para asegurar que no se moviera ni escapara. Me levanté y miré hacia atrás.

—¿Están bien?

—Venía por Leah —contestó Alice asustada—. La dejamos sola un momento y cuando volvimos ella trataba de darle una patada para que la soltara, le tenía la boca tapada.

—¿Renesmee está bien?

—Asustada, la herida de Leah comenzó a sangrar.

—El agente Swan viene en camino —informó el uniformado—. Lo tenemos controlado, señor Cullen.

Subí de dos en dos hacia el piso superior, en la habitación de Leah estaba mamá y papá ayudándola.

—¿Lo tienen? —preguntó papá pasándole una toalla a mamá.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está?

—Su herida se abrió un poco por la fuerza que hizo —respondió mamá, Leah tenía sus ojos cerrados y hacía muecas de dolor—. Me la voy a llevar a casa —dijo ella con una mirada que no daba derecho a réplica y llena de significado—. Estaremos muy bien, te mantendré informado.

Me acerqué a Leah que estaba recostada en la cama.

—Mamá te cuidará muy bien —tomé su mano y ella me miró.

—Perdón —dijo con tristeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No quería poner en peligro a Nessie de nuevo.

—No pidas perdón, Leah, nadie te culpa por esto —dije tranquilizándola.

—Limpiaré su herida —informó mamá.

—Ayudaré —se ofreció Alice.

Con papá salimos de la habitación, él bajó y yo fui a nuestro cuarto para ver a mi hija, Bella estaba sentada en la cama con ella en su regazo. Renesmee me miró con tristeza.

—¿Leah se quiere ir? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

—La abuela se la llevará a su casa para cuidar su herida, le duele ahora y tú sabes que la abuela ama ayudar, ¿cierto?

—Quería que se quedara aquí —su labio inferior tembló.

—Podemos ir a verla a casa de los abuelos, cariño, Leah no se irá de ahí —Bella intentó tranquilizarla.

—¿Atraparon al hombre malo?

—Sí, princesa, el abuelo Charlie está por llegar para llevárselo —dije acariciando su mejilla, estaba tan triste.

—¿Cómo entró? ¿Y si otro hombre malo entra? —inquirió asustándose.

—Eso no pasará, habrá mucha gente cuidándonos ahora, no te preocupes por eso —besé su frente—. Esperaré a Charlie abajo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Bella.

—No se irán hasta la tarde, puedes pasar un poco más de tiempo con Leah después —Renesmee asintió un poco más convencida que antes.

Al llegar abajo me encontré con Charlie demasiado enojado hablando con su gente. Mi abuelo también estaba aquí, hablando seriamente por teléfono. La seguridad que teníamos era el doble, proporcionada por la policía y además la seguridad privada de mi abuelo. Ninguna evitó que este hombre entrara a nuestra casa.

—Mi intención no era hacerle daño —dijo el tipo mirando a Marcus—. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Primero debes decirnos quién eres —replicó Claire—. ¿De dónde conoces a Leah?

El hombre suspiró.

—Es mi hermana, su padre también es el mío, lamentablemente —informó, miré a Charlie preguntando cómo esta información no aparecía en los registros—. Mamá se fue conmigo cuando nací, soy mayor que Leah por dos años, cuando su madre escapó, la mía se puso en contacto para ayudarla, vivimos juntos unos meses.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste como alguien normal? —inquirió Marcus—. No sales en ningún informe.

—Mi nombre es Efraín Black, mi madre es Sarah Black, no tenemos nada que ver con Quil como para aparecer en sus informes. Me enteré que Leah estaba aquí de casualidad, Sue perdió el contacto con nosotros pero llamó anoche.

Eso nos puso en alerta.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Charlie.

—Nos pidió que cuidáramos a Leah, que por favor la lleváramos con nosotros porque no estaba a salvo, dijo que Embry estaba en la ciudad y venía por ella, Quil sigue vivo y… —nos miró y luego me habló directamente a mí—. Dijo que la persona que daba las órdenes era mujer, poderosa y llena de maldad, que no tenía pruebas contra ella porque sólo daba órdenes, escuchó que la llamaban «_bella regina.»_

—¿Qué es eso, italiano? —inquirió Marcus.

—Significa reina hermosa —dijo mamá llegando a nosotros—. ¿Sue dijo algo más?

—Sólo que cuidáramos a Leah, vine a hablar con ella pero no me reconoció con esta cosa —miró el pasamontañas tirado en suelo—. Si Embry está buscándola, por supuesto que ya sabe que está aquí, debe haberlos seguido, no quería que me reconociera o avisara a Quil que estoy aquí.

—¿Sabes de dónde llamó? ¿Te dijo algo más?

—No mucho —le respondió a Charlie—. Sue estaba hablando rápido y muy asustada, repitió varias veces que la mujer era mala —se calló un momento pensando en algo—. Y que no cuidaran tanto a la niña —frunció el ceño y nos miró—, lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada fue que ahora la mujer tenía un blanco más grande, no sé qué quiso decir, quizás fue en italiano.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente, lo recuerdas? —preguntó mamá preocupada.

—Dijo: _ahora la quiere a ella, bela, bela, va por ella_.

Sentí todos los pares de ojos de la habitación en mí. No quería procesar esta información porque no podía creerlo, mi hija fue secuestrada un mes sin intenciones de devolverla con un trato y ahora Bella estaba en peligro por culpa de una enferma.

Bella y nuestro bebé.

Mierda, sólo quería atraparla y matarla con mis propias manos.

—Hijo —la voz de papá me devolvió a la sala—, no puede hacerles daño, estamos tomando todos los resguardos posibles para que eso no ocurra.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija? —inquirió Charlie molesto—. ¿Por qué la quiere a ella?

—Por celos, primero Renesmee y ahora Bella, ella te quiere a ti —dijo mamá más preocupada que antes—. Te quiere hacer daño y si no lo logra y no la detienen, después vendrá por ti, Edward.

—¿Es la persona que Bella dijo al principio? ¿Tu compañera de trabajo? —preguntó el abuelo.

—Según la información que tenemos, ella es italiana, su antiguo nombre era Katrina Bianchi, cuando se casó lo cambió —comentó Claire—. No hay nada que la declare culpable, sus actividades son intachables, su esposo postula a gobernador.

—Si Sue la vio, entonces ella se mueve —Charlie miró a sus agentes—. Debemos seguirla, idearemos un plan en la oficina —miró a Efraín—. Ponte eso otra vez, te sacaremos de aquí.

—¿No podré ver a Leah? —preguntó él con resignación sabiendo la respuesta—. ¿Pueden decirle que lamento lo que pasó?

—Le diré, Efraín, vete tranquilo, estará bien cuidada —replicó mamá calmándolo.

—No le digas a Bella…

—No le voy a ocultar información —interrumpí a Charlie—. No lo hacemos.

—De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto —dijo él saliendo detrás de su gente.

—Me quedaré con Renesmee mientras hablas con Bella —mamá pasó su mano por mi espalda—. De todas modos, es hora de que coma, le preguntaré si quiere comer en el cuarto con Leah, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y subí con ella hacia nuestra habitación. Ambas estaban recostadas viendo televisión, nos miraron cuando entramos.

—Vine a preguntarte si quieres almorzar con Leah en su cuarto, ¿tienes hambre? —Renesmee asintió y se bajó de la cama—. Estaremos allá —mamá se acercó a Bella antes de salir y le dio un abrazo—. Tómense todo el tiempo.

Cuando estuvimos solos y a puertas cerradas, me permití sentir la angustia que toda esta información me causaba. No quería preocuparla, no en su estado además, sentí su mano en mi espalda en cuanto me senté en la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ya sabemos quién es la persona que entró, tenía información muy importante sólo que entró de la manera equivocada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién era? —su voz preocupada me angustió un poco más.

—El hermano de Leah.

Le expliqué lo que él había dicho sin llegar a la peor parte.

—La casa de tus padres deberá tener mucha seguridad si ese tipo está cerca.

—Dijo algo más… —frunció el ceño—. Ella no quiere a Renesmee, sólo la usó para hacernos daño pero nuestra hija ahora está con nosotros y… Efraín nos informó que ella te quiere a ti —acaricié su rostro sintiéndome una mierda por tener que decirle—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el único a salvo era yo?

—Es _ella_ —murmuró pasando de la preocupación al enfado—. La voy a matar. Juro que si la veo la mato.

La atraje hacia mí para sentirla cerca, no quería admitirle que tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo, que confiaba en la seguridad que teníamos pero que no era suficiente, que si por mí fuera nos iríamos a vivir a un bunker mientras los atrapan y caen uno a uno.

Besé su cuello y la subí a mis piernas, me abrazó fuerte, entendiendo que la necesitaba justo ahora para calmar mi miedo.

—Me muero si te pasa algo —murmuré sobre su cuello.

—No me pasará nada —murmuró de vuelta—. Prometo tomar todas las medidas de seguridad que tenemos si necesito salir.

Busqué sus labios, la besé con una fuerte necesidad de ella. Mi mano tomó en un puño su cabello y mi lengua saboreó toda su boca, la senté a horcajadas sobre mí y comencé un vaivén sin dejar de besarla, mi erección rozaba mis pantalones y la entrepierna de ella que sólo usaba un _leggins_. Solté su cabello para poner ambas manos en su cintura, la moví más rápido sobre mí, más fuerte y ella suspiró en mis labios, gimiendo suavemente hasta que mi mano fue directamente debajo de su ropa interior para tocarla. Acaricié su clítoris un segundo y el sonido tan hermoso que hizo lo debía repetir. Mis dedos tocaron sus pliegues húmedos y volvieron a ese botoncito que la hacía gemir y moverse más rápido.

—Más fuerte —suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Quítamelos.

La recosté sobre su espalda y quité su ropa, la dejé desnuda de cintura para abajo y mis dedos volvieron a su lugar feliz. Acaricié su clítoris más rápido y fuerte, ella abrió sus piernas y su cabeza se hundía en la almohada del placer que sentía, gemía tratando de no gritar así que usé tres dedos para que dijera mi nombre. Lo hice más rápido, sin detenerme cuando cerró sus piernas y menos cuando el orgasmo la hizo tensar su cuerpo, seguí y seguí hasta que sentí mi mano llenarse de su líquido y el susurro de mi nombre en sus labios.

Me quité toda la ropa mientras ella recuperaba la respiración, me vio ponerme entre sus piernas pero se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago. Acaricié su trasero, acaricié con mis dedos en medio de sus piernas aún mojadas y la sentí gemir bajito. Junté sus piernas y me senté a horcajadas sobre su trasero tan bien formado y redondo, alineé mi erección entre sus pliegues y entré en ella lentamente.

Dios, era increíble.

Me moví hacia adelante y atrás tomando su cintura, esos sonidos que hacía eran tan eróticos y me volvían loco. Hace semanas que no hacíamos el amor, desde el secuestro, y la deseaba tanto que no pude detenerme. La penetré fuerte, oí su «sí» tan claro que salí casi por completo, tomé sus glúteos con mis manos y los apreté para volver entrar en ella más fuerte, gimió y gimió mientras la penetraba sin descanso, necesitaba más, necesitaba hacérselo mejor.

—Sube —murmuré ronco, dándole una suave palmadita a su trasero.

Subió su trasero poniéndose en cuatro, con su cuerpo totalmente hacia adelante y sobre el colchón. Volví a posicionarme para entrar en ella, estaba tan mojada.

—¡Mierda! —gritó sobre la almohada, yéndose hacia adelante cuando la penetré.

La _follé_, fuerte, rápido y duro, se escuchaba el choque de nuestros cuerpos y las respiraciones pesadas de ambos, subí mis manos desde sus caderas y toqué sus senos debajo de su sostén, masajeé y apreté sin detenerme, comencé a sentir cómo sus paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de mi miembro y volví a sujetarla por sus caderas, no paré de moverme, ella llegó al orgasmo otra vez y gritó mi nombre amortiguado de nuevo, pero yo necesitaba más, así que mientras me seguía apretando, seguí follándola, Dios, sus gemidos y sus manos apretando las almohadas me tenían en las nubes. La sentí llegar, esta vez sentí cómo se corría y mojaba mi miembro mientras yo me derramaba dentro de ella, miré nuestros cuerpos chocar mientras seguía llenándola, su líquido y el mío corrían por sus piernas.

Dejé de moverme, me senté sobre mis talones y dejé besos en su espalda mientras nos calmábamos. Acaricié una última vez su trasero mientras me salía de ella, empapado de su humedad. Caminé al baño a limpiarme con una toalla y mojé otra para volver al cuarto.

—Da la vuelta, amor.

Se dio la vuelta con mi ayuda, abrí sus piernas y pasé la toalla húmeda limpiándola.

—Necesitaba tanto esto —murmuró sonando satisfecha.

—Me dejé llevar un poco, ¿te hice daño?

—Fue perfecto —estiró su brazo hasta tomarme del cuello y llevarme con ella—. Te amo tanto —susurró mirándome.

—Te amo más —besé sus labios, y me alejé cuando su lengua entró en acción y su mano llegó a mi miembro—. Después, cariño, Renesmee va a entrar en cualquier minuto.

Nuestra hija entró en el preciso momento en que Bella salía del baño ya arreglada y sin verse como recién follada. Lamentablemente.

—¿Terminaste toda tu comida? —pregunté cuando se acercó a mí, se recostó en mi pecho.

Le di un beso en su cabeza.

—Dejé un poquito —dijo casi juntando su dedo índice y pulgar—. ¿Igual puedo tomar helado? Le dije a Leah que le llevaría.

—De acuerdo, mamá debe comer también así que iremos por esas copas de helado —tomó mi mano y me llevó casi corriendo hacia afuera.

—¿Y yo qué?

Renesmee se detuvo y me miró, luego corrió donde Bella.

—Vamos, mami, puedes tomar mi otra mano.

Renesmee le llevó helado a Leah y les pasé el control de la televisión, las dejamos comiendo mientras nosotros almorzábamos. Mi abuelo se había ido pero dejó muy claro que triplicaría la seguridad en ambas casas, eso me dejaba un poco más tranquilo. Le serví su plato a Bella, había recuperado el peso perdido, se notaba en lo saludable que se veía ahora, incluso más luminosa y con sus ojos brillantes.

—Me llamó Emmett, ustedes no le contestaban —nos dijo Alice durante el almuerzo.

—¿Qué dijo? —inquirí.

—Quería saber cómo estaban y darte las buenas noticias de que el libro que editaste tan bien y por el cual peleaste, ya está siendo impreso —Bella sonrió.

—Me agradecerá cuando sea _Best-Seller_.

—¿Cuándo publicarás el tuyo? —indagó su hermana curiosa—. Sabes que Emmett no te dará trato especial por ser su amiga, no hay conflicto de intereses.

—No he pensado en eso —le quitó importancia como siempre, su historia era increíble.

—No te das el crédito que mereces, llevo dos años esperando poder leer la continuación. Esme, dile algo —le dio la palabra a mi madre.

—Alice tiene razón, Bella, no vas a perder nada con intentarlo, podrías ganar mucho, es una historia increíble, tan llena de hermosos sentimientos, Heidi me molestó por días para que le admitiera quién lo había escrito, está dispuesta a financiar su publicación sólo para decir que lo leyó primero.

—Lo pensaré —fue su respuesta—. No tengo cabeza para muchas cosas ahora, quizás después que todo esto termine.

No teníamos más que pensar que en la seguridad de nuestra familia, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera mejorando día a día y los responsables cometieran algún error que los hiciera caer.

* * *

Tuve una semana caótica y no pude subir nada antes. Ojalá comenten qué les pareció este capítulo, ¿también creen que Kate es la responsable?

Saludos y nos vemos pronto.


	7. Katrina

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Katrina_**

**.**

—Mami, quiero ir contigo —le pedí otra vez, ella no me respondía que sí—. No quiero ir a la escuela.

Mamá tenía una panza grande ahora, me gustaba tocarla, a veces sentía cómo el bebé se movía adentro, era la parte que más me gustaba. Ella iría a ver a tía Rose hoy y verían al bebé en esas pantallas grandes, y yo quería ir también.

—Es en la tarde, cariño, y las clases son en la mañana —besó mi cabello—. Irás conmigo pero primero la escuela.

No me gustaba la escuela, era aburrida, los niños solo pintaban y jugaban, yo ya hacía eso en casa, ahora quería leer, tía Alice me estaba enseñando y Leah también cuando venía de visita, ¡y quería saber más! A mamá no le gustaba que faltara a clases y no quería que se pusiera triste, ella lo hacía cuando abrazaba sus piernas para no subir al auto. Papi habló conmigo sobre eso así que ahora no lo hacía.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero irás por mí hoy?

—Hoy es día de la abuela Esme, ¿recuerdas que los lunes ella va por ti para llevarte donde África?

¡Hoy era día de cabalgata!

—Ya es hora, princesa —papi entró a mi cuarto a buscarme—. ¿Le diste un beso a mamá?

Abracé a mami y ella me dio dos besos gigantes en mi mejilla.

—Te amo, iré por ti donde la abuela después, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —besé su pancita—. Adiós, bebé.

Papá me dejó en la escuela, él lo hacía todos los días, me acompañaba hasta el salón donde la maestra me recibía, papá nunca me dejaba en la puerta como todas las mamás de los niños, ellas no llegaban hasta aquí.

—Nos vemos en casa, cariño —me dio un beso en mi mejilla—. Diviértete.

—¿Puedo irme contigo? —le pedí sonriendo y con esos ojitos que casi siempre funcionaban cuando le pedía algo, él sonrió y negó con su cabeza—. Bueno, lo intenté de nuevo.

—Como cada día —besó mi frente y comenzó a alejarse—. Nos vemos pronto.

No era divertido estar aquí, a veces lo era, pero yo quería estar en casa, tía Alice dijo que podía estudiar en casa pero mamá la miró muy enojada cuando lo dijo y el abuelo Carlisle dijo que no era bueno hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada, así que no hablaron más sobre eso. Leah lo hacía, estudiaba en casa de la abuela Esme porque allí vivía ahora, escuché que iba un poco atrasada porque su papá no la enviaba a la escuela, pero la abuela dijo que era muy inteligente y que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

—Renesmee, querida, ¿no vas a comer?

Comíamos dos veces y todo debía ser saludable, mamá me envió un sándwich y fruta para el desayuno, no me gustaba comer aquí, prefería comer con mamá y papá en la cocina. Le di un poco de mi pan a Jessica, su mamá sólo le enviaba fruta durante toda la semana.

—¿Por qué no traes sándwich? —ella se comió el que le di muy rápido.

—Mamá dice que la gente gorda lo come y ella no quiere que sea gorda.

Yo no estaba gorda.

—¿Tu mamá piensa que estás gorda? —era extraño, Jessica era más pequeña que yo y no tenía panza.

—No lo sé, pero cuando voy a casa de papá puedo comer lo que quiera —dijo sonriendo—. Él le dice a mamá que soy una niña en pleno desarrollo, no sé qué es eso.

—¿No viven juntos?

—Nop, los fines de semanas me voy con él, ¿tus papás viven juntos?

—Ajá —no se veía triste por no tener a su papá viviendo con ella.

—Papá nunca ha vivido con nosotros, ellos sólo hablan de mí y creo que no se gustan.

—Pero te tuvieron a ti.

—La abuela una vez dijo que fui un accidente, papá se enojó muchísimo, quería que me fuera a vivir con él por siempre y mamá lloraba mucho, mi otra abuela le dijo a papá que no hiciera nada porque el tiempo diría todo —se encogió de hombros—. Dicen palabras muy raras, no las entiendo.

—¿Renesmee Cullen?

Miré hacia la puerta, la directora del colegio estaba buscándome, miré a mi maestra que se acercó rápidamente a ella, se llevó una mano a su boca y movió su cabeza. Caminó hacia mí y aunque trató de sonreírme yo sabía que era mentira.

—Vamos a llevar tus cosas porque te vienen a buscar, cariño —guardó lo que quedaba de mi comida y fue por mi mochila.

—La llevaré yo, muchas gracias señorita Weber —la directora tomó mi mochila y puso su mano en mi espalda para que avanzara fuera del salón.

Vi a los abuelos esperándome, se veían tristes y preocupados. La directora le entregó mi mochila al abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme me dio un abrazo.

—¿Por qué me voy tan temprano? —le pregunté a la abuela que seguía abrazándome.

—Tenemos que ir a casa, princesa, tu papi te está esperando —el abuelo tocó la espalda de la abuela y ella me soltó.

—Espero que todo vaya bien, señores Cullen —les dijo la directora—. Lo lamento.

Me subieron al auto y no dijeron nada más, no sabía qué pasaba, estaban muy raros.

—¿No iremos donde África?

—No hoy, preciosa —contestó la abuela.

—¿Por qué papá no vino por mí?

—Está ocupado, cariño —dijo el abuelo.

—¿Y mamá?

El abuelo Carlisle miró a la abuela y no respondieron, ¿mamá no estaba? De repente comenzó a sonar un celular.

—Estamos llegando —dijo la abuela Esme—. No, hijo… Edward… no, querido, sabes que ella sólo querrá estar contigo… Puedes hacerlo, estaremos ahí, ¿sí? No nos iremos a ninguna parte.

Al llegar a casa vi los autos de la abuela Renée y el abuelo Carlisle. Ellos no nos visitaban los lunes porque yo iba a su casa a montar a África, no entendía por qué este día estaba siendo tan extraño. Corrí a abrir la puerta y entré en busca de mamá que siempre esperaba por mí en el sofá, pero sólo estaban mis abuelos.

—Hola, cariño —dijo la abuela Renée parándose de la silla y caminando hacia mí—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —miré las escaleras porque quizás estaba en su cuarto—. ¿Está con papá?

Papi salió de su oficina y corrí donde él, cuando me vio estiró sus brazos para cargarme. Me abrazó muy fuerte y besó mi cabello.

—¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? —pregunté mientras me seguía abrazando.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la abuela Esme.

—Iré al cuarto —contestó él y subió conmigo sin soltarme, me sentó en su cama y se agachó para poder hablarme—. Voy a decirte algo, ¿de acuerdo? Es sobre mamá.

Papá se veía triste y estaba juntando sus cejas como cuando pensaba mucho.

—¿Se fue? ¿Ahora viviré contigo? —no me gustaba eso, no quería ver a mamá sólo los fines de semana como Jessica a su papá—. ¿Ya no se quieren?

No quería llorar pero me sentía muy triste.

—No, cariño, no es eso, con mamá nos queremos mucho, no llores —limpió mis mejillas—. Mamá no está en casa, ella tuvo que viajar y demorará un poco en volver, ¿está bien?

—¿Se fue sin despedirse de mí? —sentí mi labio temblar, mamá nunca hacía eso.

—Tuvo que salir muy rápido, ni siquiera pudo llevar su celular, pero nos llamará cuando pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

No estaba de acuerdo, no me gustaba estar sin mamá, me hacía recordar cosas feas. Papá se sentó en la cama y me puso en sus piernas, no me pidió no llorar, me abrazó y besó mi frente muchas veces, al menos él estaba conmigo.

Estaba oscuro, papá dejó la lámpara encendida cuando me acostó en su cama, no quería estar sola. Lo busqué en el baño y no estaba, salí del cuarto y me acerqué a las escaleras, los abuelos estaban en la sala, nadie se había ido, ¿esperaban que mamá llamara? Papá tenía sus manos en la cabeza, la abuela Esme lo abrazaba y tía Alice le hablaba despacito.

—No puedo estar tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo papá levantándose—. No van a llamar, con Renesmee no lo hicieron y con Bella tampoco, Kate está loca, completamente loca y obsesionada y no quiero pensar si le hace daño a Bella o al bebé porque no puedo soportarlo.

Oh, no, ¿los hombres malos tienen a mamá ahora?

—Charlie dice que la señal del GPS en su reloj sigue activada, hijo, la van a encontrar.

—Me dolió tanto ver a nuestra hija llorar hasta dormirse, papá, que si no la encuentran pronto…

—La van a encontrar —dijo tía Alice enojada—. Mi hermana es fuerte y hará todo lo que esté en sus manos por volver aquí. Renesmee no puede saber sobre esto, será difícil fingir pero por el bien de ella vamos a seguir la historia que Edward le contó.

—No es de buena educación espiar a la gente —me di vuelta asustada, Leah se sentó a mi lado de las escaleras—. Creo que deberías volver a la habitación, niña —susurró de nuevo.

—¿Tu papá tiene a mi mami? —pregunté tocando mi labio que no dejaba de temblar.

—Puedes estar triste por esto, Nessie, y puedes llorar, pero eso no hará que tu mamá vuelva —me mordí el labio—. No sé si él la tiene, ojalá que sí, ¿sabes por qué? —negué con la cabeza—. Mamá no dejará que le hagan daño, estoy segura que sabremos de ella pronto, mamá no dejará que pase tanto tiempo, ella quiere terminar con eso también, por eso se quedó.

—¿En serio?

—Tenemos que pensar eso —miró hacia abajo—. Vuelve al cuarto, le diré a tu papá que vaya a verte.

—¿Le vas a decir que estaba escuchando? —no quería que papá se enojara conmigo.

—No le diré nada, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tú no debes decirle nada tampoco, ¿es un trato?

Le di la mano y volví a acostarme. Leah tenía razón, Sue ayudaría a mamá a volver a casa con el bebé, la podría abrazar de nuevo y dormiríamos juntos los tres en esta cama por siempre.

—Hey, princesa —papá entró y se sentó frente a mí—. ¿No puedes dormir? —acarició mi mejilla.

—No estabas.

—Iré a cambiarme y luego dormiremos —dejó un beso en mi frente antes de ir a su armario.

Cuando se acostó me acerqué a él, me gustaba que me abrazaran al dormir, mamá siempre lo hacía y papá era el que acariciaba mi cabello. Ahora él me abrazó y olí su pijama, tenía olor a papá, me gustaba mucho… me sentía muy bien…

* * *

Hello! Semanas complicadas con el trabajo, siempre es así terminando el año.

No se decepcionen por lo corto del capítulo, los de Renesmee suelen serlo, en el próximo todo cobrará más sentido.

Millones de gracias a las que me leen y dejan su comentario, en serio.

Nos vemos.


	8. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Rosalie_**

**.**

Llevaba una semana en esta casa, afuera llovía y quería pensar que seguíamos dentro del estado de Washington y no en Canadá o más al norte, eso haría mi plan de escape más complicado. Afuera del cuarto donde me tenían, sin ventanas, se escuchaban voces, estaba Sue que se comportaba amablemente conmigo y distante, la entendía por supuesto, Quil era un tipo demasiado desagradable a la vista, él sólo pide para su beneficio, no descarto la horrible idea de que toma de Sue todo lo que quiera y ella temiendo por su vida accede a todo.

Cada vez que lo veo o escucho siento ganas de golpearlo. Leah lamentablemente no tuvo suerte cuando le disparó.

Escuché una puerta cerrarse y luego de unos minutos la camioneta. Sue tocó antes de abrir con la llave y entrar. Me observó sentada en la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando miró mi barriga.

—Lo siento, Bella, no quise que llegaran a esto —expresó mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban—. No tengo las pruebas suficientes para inculparla… intenté obtenerlas y advertirle a Seth lo que iba a pasar pero desde que Leah escapó con tu hija ya no tenemos teléfonos —se retorcía las manos nerviosa—. Lo lamento tanto.

—No te culpo, Sue, entiendo que quieras justicia, sobre todo por Leah —ella asintió—, me alegra que al menos estés aquí, hace esto un poco más soportable, sé que encontraremos la manera de avisarle a alguien.

—No hay posibilidad de escapar, Bella, estamos en el límite con Canadá, hay sólo árboles, llegar a la casa más próxima toma horas.

De acuerdo, mi plan definitivamente debía modificarse.

—¿Sabes qué pretenden teniéndome aquí?

—Ella no te va a devolver —me miró preocupada—. Tiene problemas para concebir, ella… ella planea quedarse con el tuyo para tener algo de tu esposo.

No.

No, imposible, a mi bebé no lo tocará ni siquiera muerta.

—Está loca —murmuré pasando mi mano en el lugar donde mi bebé me dio una patada—. Dios, está tan enferma.

—Estaba pensando… Embry sólo viene cuando ella viene porque él la trae, durante la semana sólo estamos nosotros tres con excepción de los lunes cuando Quil va al pueblo a buscar sus pastillas para dormir de la semana, pensaba en eso, él sólo toma la mitad porque así puede despertar en cualquier momento, pero si se tomara una entera no podría.

—¿Él deja sus pastillas a la vista? —pregunté emocionada, era un excelente plan.

—No, confía completamente en mí desde que me quedé con él y dejé ir a Leah pero en el fondo no confía en que no lo mataré por la noche —se metió la mano dentro del zapato, específicamente en el calcetín—. Guardé algunas de sus viejas pastillas —me mostró una pequeña bolsita transparente con varias pastillas blancas—. Tienen más efecto que las de ahora, él las tomaba antes de lo de Renesmee, era imposible que despertara si no dormía siete horas mínimas.

—Sue… esto es increíble, ¿cómo piensas dársela?

—En su agua de hierbas que toma siempre después de almorzar, no notará el sabor, las hierbas que toma no tienen buen gusto tampoco.

—¿Entonces ese es el plan? ¿Mañana después de almuerzo él se dormirá y escaparemos en la camioneta?

—Es lo único que podemos hacer, y debemos hacerlo de inmediato para dejarlo sin ventaja ni tiempo, sé que en algún lugar debe tener un teléfono de emergencias.

—Bueno, estaremos lejos cuando haga uso de él.

No pude dormir de la ansiedad que tenía por irme de aquí. Era de madrugada cuando Quil volvió, después de varios minutos de silencio en la casa, escuché lo que oía cada noche desde que llegamos, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces oí a Sue pedirle que fuera más despacio, perdí la cuenta de las veces en que escuché su palma sonar contra el cuerpo de ella, sabía que no era en su cara, él era agresivo, escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en una casa tan pequeña, él le ordenaba que hiciera muchas cosas para su placer, todas las noches sin parar, como _chupársela_ por horas sin vomitar o volvería a hacérselo desde el principio, le ordenaba _correrse de verdad_, le decía que si no lo mojaba se lo haría más fuerte y por más tiempo.

Me horrorizaba saber el dolor físico de Sue a penetraciones en seco, me dolía saber lo que ella sufría emocionalmente al ser prácticamente abusada y violada todas las noches sin poder negarse. Dios, eran más de dos horas en que oía golpes del cabecero, cuerpos chocar, palmadas y gritos de orgasmos no recíprocos.

Teníamos que salir de aquí.

—_No te corriste, Sue_ —oí que le decía cansado—. _Ni siquiera me apretaste, date la vuelta y abre las piernas, ¿te gusta más por atrás, cierto?¿Hace cuánto no te tomo por aquí? ¿Años? No, no, sin quejas, Sue…_ —no supe si era una lamentación o llanto pero pude escuchar el dolor de Sue—. _Oh, sí, apriétame más, joder, joder, ¡sí!_

_—Por favor, más despacio…_

_—¿Quieres más despacio? Joder, no, yo quiero ir más rápido y fuerte, Sue, quiero follar tu culo y correrme sobre él, quiero empaparte para luego follarte de nuevo hasta que te corras por mí, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre, Sue, y si no lo haces voy a tener que seguir follándote hasta que lo hagas, ¿entiendes? ¿Por qué nunca te corres, Sue? ¡Joder!_

La cama chocaba muy fuerte contra la pared, me acurruqué tratando de aislar los sonidos pero eran fuertes, Quil estaba consiguiendo que Sue entrara en su juego tan cruel, supongo que ella sólo reprimió con quién estaba y comenzó a sentir porque sus gemidos y el grito de orgasmo que tuvo no fueron fingidos, sobre todo cuando Quil la felicitó.

—Tranquilo, bebé —susurré acariciando mi barriga, ha estado muy inquieto desde ayer—. Vamos a descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Deja a mami dormir unas horas.

No podía dormir tranquila, despertaba mucho, me preguntaba si saldría de aquí o si Renesmee estaba bien y pasando buenas noches, me preocupaba Edward, temía que hiciera algo contra Kate y ella apareciera aquí para matarnos, quería pensar en que él confiaba en que volvería, que con Sue haríamos algo, esperaba que nuestra familia lo estuviera ayudando a lidiar con esto, sobre todo con nuestra hija, ella debe estar durmiendo en nuestra cama y llorando de vez en cuando porque no la llamo. No quería llorar más pensando en eso porque mañana saldríamos de aquí y el llanto no solucionaba nada, sólo hacía que mi bebé se moviera más, me asustaba un poco el dolor de espalda que estaba teniendo, no quería que se adelantara nada mientras estuviera aquí, por favor.

Desperté por el golpe de la puerta, Sue entró con la bandeja del almuerzo, así que supuse que era tarde. La dejó a los pies de mi cama y salió encerrándome con llave de nuevo, me levanté despacio y fui a orinar a la bacinica totalmente incómoda con ocho meses de embarazo, pero al menos tenía algo y no hacía pis en la esquina de la habitación. Comí un poco de pasta y pollo, bebí toda el agua y esperé.

No sé cuánto habrá pasado pero le quitaron la llave a la puerta y Sue entró.

—Sé que tenemos prisa, Bella, pero él no despertará antes de que puedas ducharte.

Me duché rápidamente, Sue abría mi puerta cuando Quil no estaba, a veces sólo salía por ahí y se tomaba una hora, en ese tiempo me permitía ducharme y usar el baño, no me bañaba hace dos días, no me sentía demasiado sucia gracias a ella. Dejó un vestido limpio en el baño, era amplio para mi barriga.

—Te ayudaré —me ayudó con los calcetines y las botas—. Ponte tu abrigo, hace mucho frío afuera.

Quil dormía profundamente en el sofá cuando Sue se puso el abrigo y abrió la puerta para salir. Buscó en la rueda delantera y encontró las llaves de la camioneta, me las pasó.

—No sé conducir —me dijo preocupada.

—Yo lo haré.

Era una camioneta automática bastante grande y nueva, eché a andar el motor y avancé dando la vuelta para seguir el camino.

—Oh, Dios, nos estamos yendo —murmuró Sue mirando hacia atrás—. ¿Estaremos bien de combustible? No pensé en eso.

—Vamos bien, al parecer Quil la mantiene llena. Podrías revisar si hay algún teléfono.

Eran kilómetros de árboles, no había nada más que eso, ni siquiera letreros de tránsito, el camino ni siquiera debe estar en un mapa. Sue no encontró ningún teléfono lamentablemente, por lo que seguimos avanzando hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y apareció la carretera.

—¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? —pregunté mirando hacia ambos lados, ni siquiera sabía dónde estábamos.

—Izquierda, debemos bajar y retroceder.

Doblé hacia la izquierda y aceleré ahora que no era tierra ni lodo, y conduje por horas, habían más casas y locales pero no nos detuvimos. Era medianoche cuando escuchamos un sonido musical dentro de la camioneta, Sue frunció el ceño y comenzó a buscar, la vi sacar un celular desde el apoya cabezas de su asiento.

Interesante escondite.

—Sólo avisa que hay señal —miró la pantalla táctil y me dio una mirada—. ¿Crees que esté intervenido por ella?

—Lo más probable es que sí —respondí—. Revisa si tiene internet, luego abre la aplicación de mapas y ve dónde estamos.

Esperé impaciente, necesitaba que lo tuviera para poder salir de aquí.

—Dice que estamos en Fort Spokane, Seattle está a cuatro horas, pondré el camino para ti.

Conduje dos horas camino a Seattle casi sin tráfico, me sentía muy despierta y un poco nerviosa y ansiosa, Sue miraba por toda la carretera esperando algo, un auto siguiéndonos, la policía o algo interfiriendo en nuestro camino, pero nada de eso pasó, en vez de eso, un auto a lo lejos nos hizo cambio de luces, no entendía pero bajé la velocidad por si de un momento a otro se le ocurría atravesarse contra nosotras.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Sue asustada.

El jeep negro de atrás encendió las luces del techo y supe que eran policías, ¿seguían al primer auto?

Bueno, no, se atravesaron en la calle. Me detuve a una distancia en que si aceleraba podía dar la vuelta y huir. No fue necesario, no cuando los ocupantes del jeep policial nos apuntaban a una distancia segura y uno de ellos era Charlie.

—Es papá —murmuré emocionada—. Nos encontró.

Le hice cambio de luces, dos veces antes de apagarlas, era un juego de niñas entre papá y nosotras. Vi a Charlie bajar el arma y dar órdenes, lo vi acercarse a paso rápido así que abrí la puerta y bajé.

—Bella —me envolvió en un abrazo muy fuerte y cálido—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—Estoy bien, estoy tan feliz de verte —lo abracé un poco más antes de sentir unas manos que me tiraban fuera de él.

—Me estabas volviendo loco —me abracé a Edward muy fuerte, había extrañado todo de él, respiré hondo su aroma y sentí que todo volvía a estar bien—. Te amo tanto, Bella.

—Te amo más, y estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos bien —acaricié su cabello mientras seguíamos en nuestro abrazo, podía sentir lo preocupado que estaba, lo angustioso que fue—. ¿Podemos irnos a casa? Quiero ver a Renesmee, ¿está bien?

—Está bien dentro de su tristeza por extrañarte.

Mi niña hermosa, no puedo imaginar todo lo que pasó en su cabecita esta semana.

—Vamos, suban al auto, tenemos trabajo que terminar —informó Charlie—. Iremos al hospital primero, Sue dice que has tenido dolores.

No sé cómo Sue sabía eso, quizás mi expresión y mis manos yendo a mi espalda me delataron durante el viaje. En el hospital dijeron que todo estaba bien, los dolores eran normales dentro de lo _normal_ de un embarazo de ocho meses, habían varios tipos de contracciones, las mías no eran las que ya conocía así que me recomendaron descansar.

—Mañana debes declarar de nuevo —informó papá cuando llegamos a casa—. Ambas, con la información que nos dieron podemos hacer algo pero sin pruebas concretas no creo que podamos hacer mucho, ya hay agentes yendo al lugar donde estabas, espero que encuentren algo —se acercó a darme un abrazo—. Siempre creí que Alice me daría dolores de cabeza pero tú me lo haces tan difícil.

—Lo siento —besé su mejilla—. Me comportaré.

—Bien, sé que debes estar cansada pero te están esperando —papá me soltó y miró a Sue—. Leah está aquí.

—Debe odiarme —murmuró ella con tristeza.

—No es así, vamos.

Charlie la guió a nuestra casa mientras Edward me llevaba abrazada hacia a entrada, amaba a mi familia, siempre cerca, apoyándonos, sin embargo justo ahora la única cara que necesitaba ver era la de mi hija. Mamá y Alice corrieron hacia mí cuando me vieron, me abrazaron y lloraron, yo estaba cansada de llorar por todo.

Limpié mis lágrimas antes de seguir recibiendo abrazos de mis suegros.

—¿Dónde está Leah? —preguntó papá.

Sue miraba a todos, nerviosa y preocupada, Leah apareció desde la cocina con una taza de café, ajena a todo. De repente me miró y sonrió, avanzó dos pasos y se quedó quieta viendo detrás de mí, sus ojos brillaron pero sabía muy bien que Leah odiaba llorar. Todos estaban observando, se sentía incómodo.

—Iré a ver a Renesmee —anuncié esperando que los demás las dejaran solas—. ¿Está en su cuarto?

—No, todas las noches ha dormido en nuestra cama —dijo Edward llevándome de la mano a nuestra habitación—. Ha estado malhumorada y siempre termina llorando hasta dormirse.

Abrí la puerta despacio, la lámpara estaba encendida y ella dormía sobre la almohada de Edward, si había algo que calmaba a Renesmee era nuestro olor, cuando era bebé y debía ir a estudiar, Edward tomaba alguna ropa mía y la dejaba cerca de ella para que no llorara, sigue funcionando.

Me senté en la cama y acaricié su cabello, no quería despertarla a propósito pero necesitaba que supiera que mamá ya estaba aquí. Besé su mejilla varias veces y se removió.

—Hola, bebé —susurré mientras ella pestañeaba despertando.

—¿Mami? —murmuró refregándose sus ojos.

—Mami está aquí, cariño —dije otra vez dándole un beso, se sentó en la cama mirando a Edward y luego a mí, su labio comenzó a temblar—. Ven aquí.

Lloró mientras me abrazaba, mi barriga no me dejaba abrazarla tan bien pero ella se acomodó contra mí, acaricié su cabello, su espalda, respiré su olor y dejé más besos en su cuello y hombro, la extrañé tanto y dolía saber que otra vez estuvo sufriendo por culpa de esa enferma. Sentí a Edward sentarse detrás de nosotras.

—¿Te van a lle-llevar a… ti? —preguntó Renesmee sin dejar de llorar.

La separé de mí sin entender.

—¿A quién se van a llevar?

—Los hombres ma-malos me lleva-llevaron, y a ti también —dijo con hipidos de tanto llorar—, no quiero… no quiero que se lleven a papá.

Edward fue por ella, se sentó a mi lado con Renesmee en sus piernas, esperamos a que se tranquilizara, quería levantarme e irme al baño a llorar, no sé si de rabia, alivio o simplemente pena, me dolía lo que ocurría, dolían esas semanas donde mi hija fue secuestrada y herida, dolía haber estado encerrada una semana pensando en mi familia, dolía saber que querían matarme y robar a mi bebé. Dolía la incertidumbre de no saber si ella haría algo contra nosotros ahora.

Sólo quería que esto terminara.

—Nadie me llevará lejos de ustedes —le dijo Edward a nuestra hija—. El abuelo Charlie atrapará a los hombres malos muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Alguien tocó a la puerta y abrió despacio.

—Lo siento, ya nos vamos —dijo Esme—. Sue va con nosotros, tu mamá y hermana vendrán mañana a visitarte, cariño, es tiempo de que descanses así que los dejaremos.

—Gracias, Esme —me levanté para despedirme de ella con un abrazo—. Son bienvenidos también, quizás para almorzar.

—No te preocupes por nada, mañana cocinaremos para ti.

—Iré a dejarlos —dijo Edward.

—Adiós, princesa —se despidió Esme con su mano mirando a Renesmee—. Te amo.

—Yo también, abu —respondió ella moviendo su manita.

Quedamos en silencio, Renesmee me observaba acostada en el lado de Edward, me pregunto qué pasará por su mente.

—¿Estás bien? —ella asintió despacio—. ¿Quieres algo?

—¿Voy a dormir aquí? —preguntó quedito.

—Si tú quieres, me encantaría dormir abrazada a ti —dije inclinándome para besar su frente—. Iré a cambiarme ropa.

Cuando vi que estuvo de acuerdo me preparé para acostarme, era increíble cómo el olor de tu ropa, de tu baño, de tu casa, podían hacer tanto con tu tranquilidad, estar en tu zona de confort con los que amas siempre será el mejor lugar para estar. Luego de cambiarme a un pijama corto y una camiseta blanca de Edward, me lavé los dientes y dejé la ducha para mañana, sólo quería meterme a la cama y dormir abrazada a mi esposo e hija.

—¿No quieres ir al baño? —pregunté ubicándome en medio de la cama con ella a mi izquierda.

—No. ¿Papá va a venir? —inquirió preocupada.

—Vendrá enseguida.

Se acomodó como pudo considerando mi panza, dejó su rostro en mi cuello y pude sentir el momento en que comenzó a dormirse inmediatamente. Mi niña hermosa, qué haría sin ella.

—¿Está dormida? —Edward se quitó la ropa y se acostó detrás de mí, me abrazó mientras observaba a Renesmee—. No ha dormido bien, creo que nadie lo ha hecho, pero afectaba todo su día, creo que en vez de llorar sólo prefería enojarse.

—Debe estar cansada —murmuré pasando mis dedos por su frente, ni siquiera se movió.

—Igual de cansada que tú —apagó las luces de ambas lámparas y nos acomodamos para poder dormir—. Mañana será un mejor día, amor.

—Lo sé —entrelacé mi mano con la suya que descansaba bajo mis senos—. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas puesto ese rastreador en mi reloj.

—Yo también, y estoy tan feliz de que estén bien —dejó un beso en mi cuello y suspiré por estar aquí, viva, con mi familia abrazada—. Descansa, cariño. Te amo.

—Te amo más.

No recuerdo cómo empezó, desperté y comenzaba a aclarar afuera, me moví para cambiar de posición y eso me hizo abrir los ojos asustada. Oh, no. Traté de sentarme en la cama pero la contracción llegó con todo, toqué a Edward para despertarlo, necesitaba ir al hospital, Dios, al bebé le quedaba un mes más, no quería que naciera aquí.

—Edward —murmuré moviéndolo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se sentó y me miró preocupado.

—Estoy mojada y duele —mi cabeza chocó en el cabecero cuando reprimí el grito de otra contracción—. Son muy seguidas, oh, Dios mío, necesito pujar.

—¿Mami?

—Mamá está bien, cariño, ¿puedes llamar a la abuela Esme desde el teléfono? Marca el número dos y dile que venga, mami va a tener al bebé.

—Duele —murmuré tocando mi barriga.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —le dije que no, ni siquiera podía juntar mis piernas.

—Abuela, tienes que venir muy rápido, mamá está teniendo al bebé.

—Mi esposa despertó con contracciones… son cada un minuto, sí… tiene ocho meses, no puede levantarse y siente ganas de pujar… no lo sé —puso el teléfono en la cama, quitó la sábana y bajó mis pantalones.

_—¿Se observa la cabeza del bebé? ¿Puede tocarla?_ —dijo la voz femenina desde el teléfono.

—Aún no, ¿sientes algo? —bajé mi mano y no sentí ninguna cabeza.

—No todavía… —respiré hondo cuando sentí venir otra—. Demonios… —apreté la sábana todo el tiempo que duró, sentí que fue eterna—. ¿Puedo pujar? ¿Dañará al bebé?

—_Debe revisar si la cabeza está bajando, necesita usar sus dedos…_

No oí más porque la peor contracción atacó mi cuerpo, silencié todo a mi alrededor, me sentía sudorosa, un poco agotada y ni siquiera comenzaba a pujar como debía. Dense prisa, por favor, no quiero que le ocurra nada malo al nacer en nuestra cama.

—Bella —oí a Esme y respiré aliviada—. Todo estará bien, cariño, vamos a revisarte, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí mientras se ponía unos guantes.

—Ven con tu abuelo, princesa, mami va a estar bien.

Carlisle se llevó a Renesmee rápidamente fuera del cuarto. Esme tanteó un segundo y retiró su mano.

—Tienes diez de dilatación.

—Necesito pujar —me aferré a las sábanas otra vez cuando sentí la contracción.

—Edward, ponte detrás de ella, debe quedar lo más sentada que pueda.

No sé cuánto pasó, Esme me dijo que pujara y yo lo hice, con todas las ganas que me quedaban, con la fuerza que ambos me daban, sentí el momento cuando salió de mí, me recargué en Edward cansada, nuestro bebé lloraba, eso me hacía demasiado feliz.

—Es una niña —anunció Esme en el momento en que la puerta se abría y los de la ambulancia llegaban.

Me la puso en mi pecho, la tomé como pude sin que se me cayera, el paramédico colocó una toalla encima de ella y comenzó a limpiarle su nariz con un aspirador nasal, la tuve unos segundos más antes de que ellos me la quitaran.

—Vamos por el último esfuerzo, Bella —dijo Esme—. Necesitas pujar una vez más.

Nos llevaron lo más rápido posible al hospital, a nuestra bebé la dejaron en una incubadora y a mí me tenían en una habitación mientras me recuperaba. Sentía miedo, he sabido que es mucho peor que nazcan prematuros a los ocho meses que a los siete, necesitaba que vinieran a decirnos cómo estaba o que me dejaran verla por unos minutos.

—Ella estará bien —murmuró Edward sentado al lado de mi cama, estaba recostada hacia su lado—. ¿La oíste llorar?

—Mucho más fuerte que Renesmee —contesté tomando su mano, estaba nerviosa—. Debe ser fuerte, no quiero que le pase nada.

—Nada de eso pasará, aquí la cuidarán muy bien y hay dos tipos grandes cuidándola también. Intenta descansar.

—No puedo.

—De acuerdo, entonces pensemos en un nombre.

—Ya pensé en uno, quería tener los nombres antes de saber si sería niño o niña pero… —me apretó la mano y le dio un beso—. No pude decírtelos.

Estaba emocionada por contarle los nombres que había pensado, ese día iríamos a saber el sexo del bebé y en dos segundos nuestros planes fueron aplastados por una demente.

**.**

—Rose me verá en la tarde —le dije a mamá por teléfono—. Iré con Edward y Renesmee, está muy emocionada por saber también.

—_Puedo imaginarlo, no deja de hablar de su hermanita._

—Espero que no se decepcione si es niño.

—_Se le pasará, de todos modos ella es un ser amable, lo va a amar._

El auto se estacionó, el de seguridad esperó a que me bajara.

—Te llamo después, mamá, ya llegué a la tienda.

—_De acuerdo, cariño, nos vemos más tarde._

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco desde el secuestro de Renesmee, teníamos más seguridad y cuando salíamos también, no he conducido desde hace meses, no sabía que esa parte iba a hacer tan placentera. Me bajé y la pareja de seguridad que tenía para mi cuidado me siguió discretamente, ellos no usaban lentes de sol ni trajes negros, fue un requisito que pedimos.

—Iré a esa tienda —apunté hacia mi derecha.

—Iremos detrás de usted, señora —respondió la mujer.

De acuerdo, yo sólo iba a comprar ropa interior un poquito más grande. Recorrí hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, compré tranquilamente y me dirigí a la tienda de bebés en la calle de enfrente, Edward dice que puedo comprar ropa para nuestro bebé por internet, pero no es lo mismo ver toda esta ropa hermosa y tocarla e incluso olerla, que verla en una pantalla. Cuando estaba embarazada de Renesmee, a los tres meses mi habitación tenía montones de ropa para ella, hubo ropa que no alcanzó a usar así que pedí que se moderaran esta vez, no amaba gastar dinero pero era para mi hijo o hija así que todo valía.

—¿Es niña? —preguntó una mujer frente a mí, dejé el vestido que veía en su lugar.

—Lo sabré hoy.

—Entonces no deberías comprar vestidos —observé que tenía una identificación colgando de su cuello—. Mira allá, es una sección unisex, y sinceramente, es mucho mejor incluso si ya sabes.

—Gracias.

—Si necesitas ayuda sólo avísame.

Se fue tan silenciosa como llegó. Observé la sección que me dijo, era ropa muy hermosa, busqué un atuendo para el día en que naciera, siempre es especial para la madre la ropa con la que el bebé sale del hospital.

—Es un conjunto precioso —comentó la mujer detrás del mostrador—. ¿Es para usted o para regalo?

—Para mí.

Luego de pagar y querer ir a casa, dejé las compras y mi bolsa en el auto para poder entrar a una cafetería y pasar al baño, mi vejiga se hacía más pequeña. Me lavé las manos cuando otra persona entró, tiré el papel al basurero y sentí una mano tapar mi boca.

Oh, Dios mío.

—No hagas ruido —sentí que me apuntaba el costado de mi barriga, cerré los ojos rogando que no fuera un arma—. Saldremos lentamente, como si fuéramos una pareja enamorada que no puede estar sin abrazarse, ¿de acuerdo?

Pensé en mi seguridad, les dije que no era necesario que entraran, fui tan estúpida.

—¿Se siente bien? —oí preguntar a una señora.

—Está mareada por los olores, ¿podríamos salir por la puerta de atrás? Creo que vomitará si pasa por toda la tienda.

—Por supuesto, señor, vengan por aquí.

Salimos por otra puerta, asustada de todo, del agarre que tenía en mi brazo, de dónde me llevaría, del arma que pude ver que apuntaba a mi bebé. ¿Era un asalto, un secuestro, un asesinato?

—Te vas a meter a la camioneta en silencio o esa barriga comenzará a sufrir, no lo sé, ¿patadas? Soy bueno con los puños pero mis zapatos tienen punta de fierro, ¿ves?

No quise ver, respiré hondo y subí con dificultad a la parte trasera de la camioneta, tomó mis muñecas y las ató con cinta adhesiva para luego tapar mi boca con la misma y vendar mis ojos.

—¿No gritó? —preguntó la voz de otro hombre.

—Nada, fue más fácil que la niña —dijo el tipo burlándose—. Pero debe gritar para otras cosas, ¿no? Está muy buena.

Qué asco.

—¿La tienes lista?

—Atada y silenciada, como me gustan.

—Entonces vamos, ella querrá saber cómo nos fue, llámala.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse y abrirse otra, supuse que se sentó adelante con el otro criminal, eran los mismos que se llevaron a Renesmee, uno de ellos debe ser el padre de Leah que lamentablemente se recuperó del disparo.

—_Bella regina_ —saludó el hombre—. Sí, está con nosotros… no, fue muy fácil, vamos en camino, ¿quiere que pase por usted o…? De acuerdo, usted sabe que es un placer cumplir sus órdenes.

No pude oír nada, sabía que Kate estaba detrás de todo esto pero quería oírla para cerciorarme del nivel de obsesión que tenía. Me sentía una tonta sentada y amarrada aquí atrás, fue fácil para ellos tenerme, tan fácil que era ridículo. Esperaba papá pudiera hacer algo, revisar las cámaras, saber cómo era la camioneta, seguirla, cualquier cosa que me trajera de vuelta a casa.

Los tipos no hablaron más durante las horas que sentí que duró el viaje, me bajaron y llevaron caminando sin ningún cuidado, seré la más feliz cuando el karma les devuelva todo tres veces peor.

—Encárgate de ella y no le hables, ¿entendido? Y luego sirve mi comida, muero de hambre.

Oí cerrar una puerta y luego unas manos más suaves comenzaron a desatarme, sabía que era Sue, cuando la vi ella rehuía mi mirada, quizás por vergüenza o tristeza, antes de salir me dio una mirada y entendí lo que quiso decirme.

Lo sé, Sue, yo también lo siento.

**..**

—Puedes decírmelos ahora, la enfermera me pregunta cada vez que salgo si ya tengo el nombre —rodó los ojos y le sonreí.

—Pensaba en Carlie —comenté—. Renesmee tiene el nombre de nuestras madres, y Carlie el de nuestros padres, considerando que dijimos que tendríamos dos hijos, no habría necesidad de hacer otra mezcla de nombres.

—Tienes razón —dijo Edward sonriéndome—. Me gusta Carlie. Carlie Cullen.

—Suena bien.

—Entonces será Carlie —besó mis labios unos segundos y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento.

Tocaron a la puerta y Rose entró.

—¿Cómo estás? —se acercó a saludarme.

—Preocupada, ¿ella está bien?

—Lo está haciendo genial —dijo sonriendo—. Está saludable y en un momento la traerán, es muy hermosa, realmente hacen niñas increíbles.

Miré a Edward que sonreía, sentí alivio de saber que estaba bien.

—¿Se debe quedar aquí? —pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, odiaba el hecho de no poder llevarla a casa.

—Por unos días, veremos su evolución y si todo marcha bien se puede dar de alta antes —nos dijo con una sonrisa.

—Permiso… —una enfermera entró con la incubadora—. ¿Quiere sostenerla?

—Sí, por favor —dije mirando a la enfermera.

Ella me la dio, estaba sólo con su pañal y algunos cables conectados, felizmente no tenía nada en su nariz, eso quería decir que podía respirar bien. La dejó contra mi pecho y la observé mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente. Acaricié su frente y vi su cabello que sería igual al de Edward, toqué su pequeña nariz tan diminuta y perfecta, sus labios que se movían cuando pasó mi dedo por ellos, era increíble poder sentirla, mirar tan hermosa creación, una persona tan pequeñita que hacía a mi pecho llenarse de amor.

—Hola, cariño —susurré besando su cabecita—. Pensé que era más pequeña.

—Para su edad está muy bien, tiene mucho a su favor.

—¿Puede recibir visitas? —preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de nuestra bebé.

—Sólo dentro de la incubadora, tenemos que evitar…

—Los gérmenes, mucha gente, y todo lo que pueda afectarle sus defensas —terminé por ella que sólo asintió—. ¿Se la llevarán de nuevo?

—Sólo para monitorearla, la mayor parte del tiempo se quedará aquí —respondió la enfermera—. ¿Puedo saber si su leche bajó?

—Sí, lo hizo dolorosamente.

—Lo mejor es que ella beba de su leche, tiene todo lo que necesita para estar mucho mejor, sobre todo ahora, podemos internar sacar un poco después.

—De acuerdo —besé su frente y miré a Edward que sonreía mientras la miraba—. Tu turno.

—¿Ya tienen el nombre? —indagó Rose.

—Carlie Cullen —murmuró Edward recostándose en el sofá con ella en su pecho.

Los observé y todo lo vivido hace unos días quedaba en el pasado. Excepto una cosa.

* * *

¡Feliz inicio de año! El cambio de año es sólo un número, nosotros somos los que debemos cambiar la actitud... o lo que sea. Así que espero que tengan mucho éxito en todo, que se enamoren, si quieren, que viajen, mucho, y que sus vidas y familias siempre estén llenas de buenas vibras.

Demoré en actualizar, lo siento, pero mis vacaciones comenzaron hoy así que espero subir más seguido.

Enormemente agradecida de sus comentarios y de que aún existamos quienes leen en ff.

Saludos.


	9. Alice

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Alice_**

**.**

Miré a mamá preguntándome si realmente habíamos retrocedido seis años y no me había dado cuenta. No quería que pasáramos un mal momento, tenía la esperanza de que nuestra madre dejara de ser tan estirada cuando se trataba de sus hijas. Terminé de cambiar a Carlie y la dejé en su cuna durmiendo, volteé y caminé hacia mi hermanita que se veía nerviosa y preocupada.

—¿Estás segura? —acaricié su cabello mientras ella afirmaba con su cabeza, escuché a mamá dar un suspiro exasperado—. ¿Por qué te ves tan mal? ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo esperaba —murmuró—. No sé qué haré con la universidad, yo no soy como tú, Bella.

La abracé fuerte, ella me rodeó la espalda con sus brazos y sentí a mi hermana derrumbarse un poco, no me gustaba verla así, ella era el sol que iluminaba mis días desde que nació, me dolía verla triste.

—Estarás bien —le dije dándole un besito en su mejilla—. Con Edward estaríamos felices de tenerte aquí, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Gracias —sonrió un poquito.

—¿Lo sabe Jasper? —preguntó mamá quien nos miraba con sus brazos cruzados.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo?

No me gustaba el tono que estaba usando, la miré frunciendo el ceño pero estaba mirando a Alice.

—Jasper no me va a dejar sola, creo que arruiné un poco su emoción ayer, él está bastante feliz con la noticia.

—Por supuesto que lo está si él no tiene nada que perder, terminará su carrera y encontrará trabajo mientras tú debes pedir baja de maternidad y atrasar tus cursos.

—¿Por qué eso es importante justo ahora? —inquirí molesta—. Demoraste dos años más en terminar tu carrera cuando te embarazaste a los dieciocho años de mí, ¿por qué estás siendo tan injusta con ella?

—Tiene todo para ser una profesional y una persona exitosa e independiente, y por su irresponsabilidad ahora va a tener un bebé que…

—Igual que tú me tuviste y yo tuve a Renesmee —repliqué interrumpiéndola—. Terminamos la universidad y tenemos un trabajo, ¿por qué no puedes apoyarnos en esto? Tus padres te dieron la espalda cuando te embarazaste y lo lamento, pero eres nuestra madre y creo que con papá nos criaron bastante bien como para que te espante tanto que tu otra hija vaya a tener un bebé con veintiún años sin haber terminado aún su carrera —me molestaba su falta de empatía—. Por Dios, quedaste embarazada de Alice en tu último semestre de universidad, de qué responsabilidad estás hablando.

—Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, Bella, y no fue fácil tener dos hijas para criar…

—Para nadie es fácil ser madre y además estudiar —la interrumpí de nuevo—. Alice tiene todo el apoyo de Jasper y estoy muy segura que sus padres están en las nubes con la noticia porque adoran a tu hija, y sí, quizás debimos ser más cuidadosos al momento de tener sexo pero no estamos arruinando nada, ni nuestra vida, ni nuestra carrera ni tu perfecta vida.

—Ahora tú estás siendo injusta —replicó ella.

—Alice tendrá a su bebé, mamá, y dejará de estudiar unos meses y quizás se atrase en algunos cursos, pero tendrá su título y si tienes problemas con pagar un semestre más o dos o tres, sólo dímelo y ayudaré —acaricié la espalda tensa de mi hermana—. Lo que no quiero es que tu actitud la estrese, no quiero verla triste ni preocupada porque no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer y no vas a obtener nada enojándote. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que en estos momentos una hija sólo quiere el apoyo de su mamá?

—Mami… —Renesmee entró a la habitación y se quedó en silencio mirándonos.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —estiré mi mano para que se acercara, caminó a paso rápido hacia mí y acaricié su cabello despeinado de tanto correr.

—Papá llegó y el abuelo Charlie también.

Vi a mamá salir del cuarto, Alice dio un suspiro y antes de que saliera la tomé de la mano.

—Hablaba en serio, no dejes que te haga sentir mal con algún comentario, es tu vida y son tus decisiones, eres la única que vivirá con ellas, Alice, mamá tiene sus propias lamentaciones, no le des relevancia.

—Gracias, Bells —me dio un abrazo antes de irse—. Iré a hablar con papá.

Ambas sonreímos, papá era una historia completamente diferente.

—¿Carlie sigue dormida? —preguntó Renesmee mirando a través de la cuna—. ¿Siempre duermen tanto?

—Tu hermanita tiene tres semanas, cariño, los bebés sólo duermen y toman leche, luego comienzan a crecer y pueden hacer más cosas.

—¿Ya no volverá al hospital?

—Espero que no, está saludable ahora —comencé a rehacer su trenza mientras seguía mirando a su hermana—. Es hora de almorzar, ve a lavarte las manos y la cara, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué Renée se fue? ¿Discutieron?

Edward me hablaba desde el marco de la puerta, se veía tan guapo con traje.

—Hola, me alegro que ya hayas vuelto antes, también te extrañé —dije cruzándome de brazos, él sonrió.

—Hola, cariño —se acercó y rodeó mi cintura—. Me alegra estar en casa y ver a mi esposa usando un vestido tan lindo —bajó sus manos por encima de mi trasero—. Te ves muy guapa, radiante, tus ojos brillan y esa sonrisa que no quieres mostrarme me mata.

—No me mientas, Edward Cullen, estoy gorda y este vestido sigue siendo para embarazadas —quité sus manos de mi trasero—. Y eso igual sigue gordo.

—No estás gorda, acabas de tener un bebé, ¿qué esperabas? ¿No tener panza?—tomó mis manos y las llevó detrás de mi espalda.

—Una de dos meses, no de cuatro —besó mis labios varias veces, me recargué en él.

—A mí no me importa, lo sabes, y te amo —mordió mi labio inferior y reí—. ¿Debo morderte de nuevo para aclarar mi punto?

—Puedes morderme después de la _cuarentena_, cariño —repliqué viéndolo alzar la ceja.

—Seguiré mordiente estos labios hasta que estés lista para morder los otros.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse, y fue así porque Edward sonrió con suficiencia antes de dejar otro beso más en mis labios.

—Estoy lista, mami.

—¿Quién es esta niña? No se parece en nada a la niña despeinada que vi correr en la sala.

Renesmee saltó a sus brazos.

—Mami lo arregló —respondió abrazándolo—. ¿Carlie se quedará aquí?

—Está durmiendo, princesa —le dijo él.

—Pero se quedará solita, papi.

—La veremos por el monitor, estará bien —tomé el monitor y encendí el otro de la cuna—. ¿Ves? Ahora sabremos si despierta.

—De acuerdo —replicó viendo la imagen de su hermana durmiendo—. ¿Me llevas así?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Edward la llevó en sus brazos hasta la cocina donde la sentó en su silla. Alice y papá estaban ahí también, abrazados y sonriendo.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa, cuñada? —indagó Edward mirándola sospechosamente—. ¿Jasper te propuso algo?

—No, querido cuñado, Jasper está haciendo las cosas al revés igual que tú —respondió Alice divertida.

—¿Estás embarazada? —inquirió asombrado, me miró—. ¿Es por eso que…? Oh, tiene mucho sentido —rodeó la encimera hasta donde estaba ella—. Felicidades, pequeña Alice.

Se abrazaron, mi esposo y mi hermana se han llevado bien desde que se conocieron, Alice muchas veces intercedía por él para que yo tomara algunas decisiones como ir un fin de semana a su casa en Malibú sabiendo que yo no tenía la esperanza de que mamá me dejara ir. Ellos hacen un gran equipo, Edward es la razón de que Alice estudie diseño, ella será mejor que cualquiera de las colegas que tenía él en la empresa. Lo sé.

—¿Vas a tener un bebé? —preguntó Renesmee sin mucha emoción—. ¿Por qué?

Alice la miró y luego a mí.

—¿No te gustó la noticia? —preguntó mi hermana.

—No —respondió ella seriamente.

—¿Por qué no? Tía Alice tendrá un bebé como Carlie y podrán jugar todos juntos, y en la casa de los abuelos podrán montar caballos y correr mucho —le dije tratando de animarla.

—Pero no vivirá aquí, no podré cuidarla como a Carlie, ¿y si le pasa algo?

Oh, de acuerdo, ese era el problema.

—Tía Alice cuidará muy bien de su bebé, y cuando necesite ayuda vendrá aquí para que le ayudemos o iremos a su casa.

—Por supuesto que sí —Alice me dio la razón—. Y haremos video llamadas todos los días, ¿de acuerdo? Así podrás ver al bebé y yo podré ver a Carlie, ¿te parece?

Eso la hizo sentir mejor durante el almuerzo, revisaba por momentos el monitor para ver a su hermana, ella fue la que nos avisó que había despertado, de igual manera la pudimos escuchar llorar. Papá se ofreció a traerla, estaba tan acostumbrado a las niñas y las manejaba bien, quería ver cómo sería si Alice tenía un niño, creo que todos babearíamos por él.

El timbre sonó cuando acomodé a Carlie a mi pecho, mi preciosa hija tomaba leche como si se fuera a acabar, le cubrí su rostro de la luz con su pequeña mantita.

—¿Alice sigue aquí?

Mamá entró a nuestra visión, mi hermana la observó entre sorprendida y cautelosa, papá se afirmó en la encimera esperando lo que sea que fuese a hacer o decir su esposa.

—No quiero discusiones —advertí.

No la vi pero puedo asegurar que Renée rodó los ojos.

—No la habrá, te traje algo.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Alice asombrada.

—Deberías ir —instó Edward que fue a recibirla, él ya debía saber qué era, lo miré sonreír.

Me levanté de la silla también. En la sala había una carriola moisés de color gris claro, Alice se quedó de pie mirándola sin entender de qué se trataba, creo que yo tenía la misma expresión porque mamá incluso se vio un poco avergonzada.

—Siempre te gustó la carriola de Renesmee, pensé que yo debería darle el primer regalo a mi tercer nieto o nieta considerando que fui una perra con mi hija pequeña hace unas horas.

Qué demonios.

—¿Qué es ser perra? —indagó Renesmee mirando a su abuela.

—Oh, cariño, no te vi ahí —mamá levantó ambas manos en defensa.

—Papá te explicará en la cocina, bebé —le dije, y Edward se la llevó bastante divertido.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a su vocabulario, señora Swan? —preguntó papá levantando una ceja.

—Sólo quiero pedirle perdón a mi hija —dijo ella exasperada, se aceró a Alice—. Fui injusta contigo, me salí un poco de control al saber que mi hija menor tendría un bebé siendo que aún la considero mi bebé —dio un suspiro—. No importa si te retrasas en la universidad, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz como lo es tu hermana, que tengas tu familia y ningún arrepentimiento después, yo no me arrepiento de tenerlas ni de haber aplazado mi carrera, fue difícil y Bella tiene razón cuando dice que ser madre lo es, sólo quería que lo tuvieran más fácil pero creo que todo está en su lugar como es ahora así que… —dio otro suspiro para mirar a Alice directamente a sus ojos—. Estoy emocionada por tu embarazo, cariño, y lamento lo que dije, sé que para ti la familia siempre es primero —Alice asintió—, así que tienes todo el apoyo de tu mamá y prometo no cometer los mismos errores que con Bella porque bueno, duele bastante.

Alice la abrazó, mamá podía ser estricta y a veces como fue hace unas horas, sin embargo siempre podíamos contar con ella, Renée se veía distante a la vista de los demás, pero en realidad también es una madre amorosa y una excelente abuela también.

—¿Quieres almorzar? —le pregunté a mamá quien asintió.

—Te acompañaré —le dijo papá—. ¿No estás ahogando a mi nieta ahí?

Rodé los ojos.

—Ella está bien, ahogada de leche.

No fueron más de cinco minutos en que me senté cómodamente en el sofá con Carlie sobre mi pecho botándole los gases cuando sentí que alguien quería echar abajo nuestra puerta con los fuertes golpes que daba. Vi a Charlie pasar rápidamente hacia la entrada y a Edward venir con Renesmee en sus brazos. Lo miré preocupada.

—¿Mamá? —inquirió Edward viendo a su madre entrar con una Leah muy alterada.

—Leah sólo corrió hacia acá, no sé qué ocurre.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? —le preguntó papá tomándola de los hombros, ella lo miró y después a mí.

—La mujer no trabaja sola —dijo ella apresuradamente—. Tiene amigas y gente que no se imaginan que están cerca de ustedes todos los días.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —indagó Charlie seriamente—. ¿Tienes pruebas, Leah?

Ella asintió.

—Efraín se puso en contacto con Seth, sus hermanos y él han estado haciendo sus propias averiguaciones y hoy Sarah llamó a mamá, yo les comenté hace un tiempo que la psicóloga no me gustaba, hacía preguntas que yo no quería contestar y se molestaba cuando le respondía que no iba a decirle nada —fruncí el ceño, Leah y Renesmee tenían la misma psicóloga—, Seth empezó por ella, su hermano mayor es un genio en informática —miró a Charlie un poco cohibida—, quizás hizo algo ilegal al hackearla…

—Nos encargaremos de eso más tarde, continúa —respondió él.

—Sasha Giordano es hermana de la obsesiva Kate, comparten madre, aunque Kate se desligó de su familia cuando se vino a vivir a este país, pero contactó a Sasha hace unos años cuando necesitaba un informe psicológico, se preguntarán por qué contactó a su hermana si con dinero puede pagarle a cualquier psicólogo, pues Kate fue quien movió sus hilos para que Sasha accediera a un trabajo en una organización infantil donde ella la necesitaba, la loca obsesiva quería adoptar a dos niñas.

—¿Kate trajo a su hermana a vivir aquí para que tuviera un trabajo en un lugar donde la ayudaría a obtener la adopción de dos niñas? —inquirí un poco sorprendida, ella no tenía madera de madre cuando la conocí.

—Exactamente, Kate es infértil, no puede tener hijos, siempre lo ha sabido, luego llegó el senador y ella prefirió ser su esposa y el estatus, obviamente, pero Sasha continuó trabajando, arregló muchas adopciones que si se analizaran bien, tendrían un fraude enorme.

—¿Toda esta información que nos estás diciendo —comenzó a preguntar Charlie—, la obtuvo el hermano de Seth?

—Jared recorrió toda la información guardada de Sasha, encontró correos con varias personas, me envió la lista de los nombres para que le dijera si alguien lucía sospechoso, pero cómo sabría yo eso si no conozco a nadie —dijo Leah exasperada—. Hasta que lo vi, leí todos los nombres y luego recordé a Bella decirle al señor Cullen que no se molestara con Irina por venir a su casa tan tarde sin avisar.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté sin poder creerlo, ella es mi amiga.

—No lo estaba, sólo leí el nombre y no me sabía su apellido así que le dije a Jared que la revisara y salir de la duda. Lo siento —dijo Leah viéndose triste de portar malas noticias—. Irina fue la que le dijo a Kate dónde irías el día que te secuestraron.

Renée me quitó a Carlie de los brazos, sé que meter las manos al fuego por alguien es un error enorme y por eso no lo haré, pero no siento que ella nos haya hecho algo así y seguir fingiendo hasta ahora, Irina era pésima mintiendo, ni siquiera podía disimular las emociones.

—¿Sólo encontró eso? —inquirió Edward dejando a Renesmee en el suelo, Esme la llevó a su lado.

—Sasha e Irina son las que se comunicaban con Quil y Embry en nombre de Kate, ellas compartían información al servidor de Kate que no revisaron porque nunca sabrían que ella usa el laptop de su suegra y su correo, ¿no? Se conectaba a la señal de su vecino.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué lo hace? —preguntó Esme mirando a Edward y luego a mí—. Irina jamás demostró… querer hacerles daño.

Me sentía enferma de pensar que esto fuera verdad, que compartí muchas cosas con alguien que ayudó a que dos tipos enfermos me llevaran, que confiamos en su amistad y le abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa un montón de veces y ahora ella nos traicionaba. No sé si me dolía o me enojaba enterarme de todo esto, porque a pesar de todo, las pruebas contra Kate ya existían.

—No entiendo por qué —contestó Edward igual de descolocado que yo—. Ella sigue siendo la misma, aparte de que se ve cansada por el tratamiento de fertilidad que está haciendo, no he sentido que haya cambiado, hoy incluso me preguntó por Carlie y no vi que fingiera preocupación por ella.

—¿Estás segura que todo apunta a Irina? —indagó Alice—. Es extraño, ¿no creen que quizás Kate la está chantajeando o algo? ¿Amenazando tal vez?

—Lo averiguaremos en cuanto el amigo Jared nos envíe toda la información que tiene —Charlie miró a Leah quien asintió rápidamente—. Y la necesito ahora, haré algunas llamadas.

—No puedo creer lo de Irina —comentó mamá a mi lado—. Es muy buena fingiendo si no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba en el lado oscuro.

—Insisto en que hay algo extraño ahí —murmuró Alice viniendo por Carlie—. ¿La dejo en su cuna?

No pasaron muchos minutos para que papá nos avisara que habían detenido a Kate, Irina y Sasha. Mi celular comenzó a sonar con un número desconocido, no solía responder esas llamadas pero lo hice.

—¿Diga? —respondí.

—Bella, soy Alistair —dijo el esposo de Irina, se oía alterado—. La policía vino y se llevó a Irina, ella… ella no tiene nada que ver con Kate, Bella, Irina jamás les haría algo así, ellas ni siquiera son amigas, se distanciaron hace mucho, tienes que creerme.

—Lo siento, Alistair —murmuré.

—El estrés no le hace bien, en la mañana le hicieron la intervención, podría estar embarazada y no quiero… —dio un suspiro y me sentí mal por él—, no quiero pensar que perderá la oportunidad de ser madre por todo este malentendido, Bella, ¿por qué Tanya no está detenida también? Kate y ella son mejores amigas, es por eso que Irina se distanció, si hay alguna cómplice de sus locuras es ella, no mi esposa.

Dios, esto era una locura. Después de la llamada de Alistair, le pedí a Leah que me consiguiera información sobre Irina con su amigo Jared, quería ver las pruebas, necesitaba estar segura y esperaba ansiosamente que hubiera un error.

—Estos son los correos —dijo Leah sentada en el escritorio de la oficina de Edward—. Jared dice que revisó el servidor y coincide con la casa a nombre de Alistair Anderson en Queen Anne…

—No, ellos ya no viven ahí, se mudaron a la costa hace un año —dije interrumpiéndola.

—De acuerdo —tomó su celular y llamó a Jared por altavoz.

—¿Qué pasa, mocosa? —saludó él divertido.

—Tengo un pequeño problemita, la casa de Irina en realidad ya no es de ella, la de Queen Anne.

—Pues sigue a nombre de su esposo —respondió él.

—No me digas —Leah rodó los ojos—. ¿Puedes ver de quién es ahora? ¿Revisar alguna cámara de la calle o algo?

—¿Estoy en problemas con la policía? Porque odiaría odiarte por usar mi nombre, pequeña Leah.

—¿Estás buscando algo mientras hablamos? Porque odiaría odiarte si a Irina la acusan y no era ella, Bella me odiaría.

—Te envié la información, espero un pago por esto, ¿sabes?

—Algún día, y gracias —terminó la llamada y abrió el correo—. De hecho la casa sigue a nombre a Alistair, podrías preguntarle por qué no la vendió.

—Irina no quería venderla, ni siquiera quería mudarse —Leah comenzó a bajar unas fotografías—. Tenía razón —murmuré yendo por el número de papá—. Es Tanya.

—¿Bella? —respondió Charlie.

—Todo apunta a la ex casa de Irina y ella ya no vive ahí, las cámaras de seguridad muestran a Tanya entrar y salir de esa casa, quizás el correo electrónico fue hecho por ella para inculpar a Irina —le comenté rápidamente.

—Lo voy a informar y averiguaré, ella no lo está pasando bien aquí —murmuró Charlie y me sentí mal por ella—. Te avisaré si ocurre algo, el senador ya comenzó a mover sus hilos.

Edward entró a la oficina cuando terminaba de leer algunos correos que supuestamente Irina había escrito, definitivamente no era ella, odiaba usar «xoxo» al final de sus mensajes, qué tan ridícula era Tanya.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él al acercarse a nosotras.

—Jared dijo que los correos provenían de la casa de Irina porque está a nombre de Alistair, pero es la antigua casa, la que está en Queen Anne —le informé—. Y en todos los correos ella se despide con un _xoxo_.

—Pero ella odia eso —comentó acercándose a la pantalla—. Y se mudaron hace como un año, nadie vive ahí ahora, Irina no quiere venderla.

—Creo que se han tomado bastante trabajo en inculparla —le mostré las fotografías de Tanya—. Tienes unas compañeras de trabajo con serios problemas mentales, cariño.

Al final del día fui con Edward a casa de Irina, Charlie nos dijo que habían buscado más información y sobre todo de las cámaras de seguridad que en ningún momento mostraban a Irina en su antigua casa, se llevaron sus computadores para analizarlos y no había nada que la inculpara, ahora ellos tenían la mirada en Tanya.

—Hola —saludó Alistair cuando nos abrió la puerta—. Gracias por creerme y avisarle a tu papá.

—Era todo tan extraño que algo había que hacer —él nos invitó a pasar, vi a Irina en el sofá con su rostro un poco hinchado de tanto llorar—. Hey…

—Yo no hice nada, se los juro —murmuró ella volviendo a llorar.

—Lo sé, lo siento, lamento que hayas pasado por esto —me senté a su lado y tomé su mano—. Ya están buscando en las cosas de Tanya, quizás tengamos buenas noticias pronto.

—Eso espero, si veo a esa perra la voy a matar —Alistair se sentó a su lado también, acarició sus hombros y ella dio un suspiro—. Nos odia, Kate siempre mostró su obsesión por Edward y no le gustó cuando le advertí sobre sus insinuaciones, Tanya prefirió su bando cuando Edward anunció que se retiraba de la empresa, se supone que éramos un equipo, ¿sabes? Hay equipos según el proyecto, ellas se salieron y debo admitir que fue un respiro de aire fresco.

—Son las amiguitas tóxicas creyéndose que la Tierra gira alrededor de ellas —Irina me dio la razón—. Ya verás que pagarán por hacerte pasar un mal rato.

—¿Yo? —inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño—. Bella, ustedes fueron secuestradas, esa loca quería a tu bebé, a ambas, yo no lo pasé tan mal como ustedes, aunque admito que si quieres golpearlas podría ayudarte.

—Tú tienes que cuidarte, sobre todo ahora —ella asintió llevándose la mano a su vientre—, pero gracias por el apoyo.

—Los dejaremos descansar —dijo Edward levantándose del sofá, hice lo mismo.

—Espero que mañana hayan buenas noticias —se despidió Irina dándome un abrazo.

Lo esperaba de verdad, quería que mi familia estuviera tranquila y a salvo, quería a esas dos locas encerradas y lejos de nosotros, quería que atraparan a Quil y Embry y poder salir con mis hijas sin pensar en que estarían en peligro de ser llevadas lejos de mí en cualquier momento. Sólo quería que la justicia no fuera corrompida, sé muy bien que el abuelo de Edward no dejará pasar eso si sucede.

Las noticias no llegaron hasta dos días después, Sasha fue desvinculada de su trabajo, por supuesto, y comenzó una detallada revisión de las adopciones realizadas desde que ella llegó. Kate negó todo y dijo ser inocente aunque las pruebas ya estaban en su contra, Tanya era otra cosa, ella confesó que actuaba porque Kate se lo decía.

Charlie nos informó que estaban en busca de Quil y Embry, los seguían después de enviarles un correo falso de parte de Tanya, sólo faltaba saber desde qué lugar enviarían la respuesta. Quería pensar que sería algo rápido, que todos ellos pagaran dentro de una celda, pero si vamos a juicio, eso podría incluso tomar semanas o meses, y en ese tiempo ellas seguirían afuera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward en voz baja mientras yo amamantaba a Carlie en nuestra cama—. ¿Sigues preocupada?

—No me siento muy tranquila ahora que se sabe todo, me asusta que Kate haga algo más.

—La tienen vigilada, con arresto domiciliario y sin acceso a ninguna red ni teléfono —posó su mano sobre la mía, sonreí al ver que la suya era del tamaño de toda la espalda de nuestra pequeña.

—Garrett acaba de sepultar su candidatura a gobernador, ¿no crees que eso lo hará actuar?

—¿Contra nosotros?

—Sí, lo más probable es que esté furioso.

—Furioso con Kate por lo que hizo, además de enterarse de que ella no puede darle los diez hijos que tanto quiere —rodó los ojos—. No entiendo la obsesión de esa gente por tener tantos hijos.

—Son más votos después de la mayoría de edad —sonrió ante mi broma.

—No quiero que estés tan preocupada, ni siquiera comiste toda tu cena —acarició mi mejilla suavemente, volteé mi rostro para dejarle un beso en su palma.

—De acuerdo, trataré de relajarme un poco —quité mi pecho de una muy dormida Carlie—. Quiero dejarla aquí.

—Entonces hazlo —besó su mejilla—. ¿La dejo yo?

—Te lo agradecería.

Se levantó con ella en sus brazos, se veía tan pequeña en sus grandes manos, la dejó en su cuna colecho que estaba al lado de mi cama, eran tan prácticas, cada uno tenía su espacio y era mucho más seguro que dejarla dormir en medio de nosotros y accidentalmente ahogarla. La envolvió en su manta, apagué la luz de mi lámpara y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos cuando se acostó a mi lado, me relajaba estar así, sentía que todo estaba bien, que nada malo podría ocurrir, y me dormí con una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía.

Renesmee no veía a su yegua desde antes de que me llevaran a esa casa en medio de la nada, quería decirle que sí a su petición de ir a verla, hemos estado en casa por mucho tiempo, siento que necesitamos un poco de aire fresco.

Hacía el desayuno cuando sonó mi celular.

—Hola, papá.

—_Hola, cariño, ¿cómo están?_

—Todos bien, vamos a desayunar en un momento —quité las tostadas y las dejé en un plato.

—_Te llamaba para darte algunas noticias, después de días siguiendo sus movimientos atraparon a Quil y Embry en un pueblo cerca de la costa casi llegando a Canadá._

—Esas son noticias geniales, papá —comenté con una sensación de que por fin todo iba a terminar—. ¿Crees que irá todo bien ahora?

—_Creo que terminando la semana ya tendremos un veredicto para todos, Bella, el senador pidió el divorcio y los padres de Kate llegaron para tomar su lugar, él se está desligando de ella como lo predije, la vida de políticos es así de competitiva. Sólo es ganar ganar._

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que él no se inmiscuirá en tratar de sacarle el castigo de encima.

—_Ninguno saldrá impune, el abuelo de Edward contrató a los tres mejores abogados del país, jamás han perdido un caso y créeme, este no es tan difícil para ellos_ —comentó positivamente—. _Debo dejarte, saluda a mis niñas y diles que iré a verlas pronto._

La llamada de Charlie nos dejó mucho más tranquilos, que esos dos tipos ya fuesen arrestados era lo último que faltaba para sentirme mejor con la idea de comenzar a tener otra vez mi vida normal, sobre todo Renesmee, aún no regresa a la escuela, no es que la extrañe, ella no es muy admiradora de ir a clases, pero después de que todo esto pase la llevaremos otra vez, necesita socializar un poco más y sobre todo con niños de su edad.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Renesmee yendo por su segunda tostada.

—Domingo —le respondió Edward.

—¿Ya es día de ir a casa de la abuela Heidi? —indagó ansiosamente.

Miré a Edward quien asintió.

—Podemos llamar y avisar que iremos —le contesté a mi hija que sonrió anchamente—. ¿Quieres llamar tú?

—¡Sí! —marqué el número de la casa y contestó la ama de llaves, le pedí hablar con Heidi mientras ponía el altavoz—. Hola, abuela.

—_Hola, pequeña mía, qué linda llamada para empezar el día _—respondió su abuela con alegría—. _¿Cómo estás, preciosa?_

—Muy bien, ¿puedo ir a ver África? —preguntó ella de inmediato.

—_Por supuesto que puedes, le diré a la señora Cope que prepare la comida que quieras para que almuerces con nosotros, ¿te parece? _

—Mmm, puré de papas con pollo.

—_Entonces eso habrá._

—Iremos después que terminemos el desayuno —le comentó Edward a su abuela—. Gracias por el almuerzo.

—_Sabes que me encanta que vengan aquí, y quiero pasar tiempo con la bebé, la he visto sólo tres veces_ —replicó ella—. _Porque Bella y la bebé vendrán también, ¿no?_

—Sí, iremos todos —contestó él haciendo que la preocupación de Renesmee se relajara.

—_Entonces los esperaremos, enviaré a preparar a África, cuando llegues podrás montarla de inmediato, cariño._

—Gracias, abuela.

Después que Renesmee se despidió de su abuela y termináramos de desayunar, viajamos a casa de los señores Cullen, Heidi nos esperaba en la entrada de su casa, abrazó a su bisnieta y luego de saludarnos tomó en sus brazos a la bebé, entró hacia la sala sonriéndole.

—Ha crecido desde que estuvo en el hospital —comentó sentándose con ella en el sofá—. Se ve tan saludable, gracias a Dios que está bien. Sí, estás muy bien, igual de hermosa que tu hermana —le decía a Carlie con una sonrisa y voz aguda—. Había olvidado lo ridículo que se ven los adultos hablando así —dijo ella divertida.

—No te preocupes, todos lo hacen —comentó Edward sujetando de la mano a una impaciente Renesmee—. ¿África está lista? Creo que alguien no puede esperar mucho más.

—Oh, sí, sí, vayan a verla, ha estado esperando salir a pasear también.

—Vamos, papi —dijo ella tirando del brazo de Edward.

—Espera, dale a mamá tus cosas, no puedes ir con mochila afuera.

Ella se quitó su pequeña mochila de la espalda y me la entregó dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.

—¿Me irás a ver? —preguntó emocionada.

—Por supuesto que sí, ve a prepararte con papá y yo iré enseguida —ella asintió y fue por la mano de Edward, ahora sí ambos salieron de nuestras vistas—. No sé qué pasará cuando vuelva al colegio.

—¿Todavía no quiere ir? —indagó Heidi con curiosidad—. ¿Ha hablado con la psicóloga del colegio?

—No, no creía que fuera necesario considerando que tenía una psicóloga afuera —ella soltó un bufido.

—No le hizo nada de bien, y a Leah tampoco —replicó disgustada—. Podrías ir a una entrevista y solicitar esa ayuda, Renesmee necesita socializar con otros niños pero tú sabes que ella es más avanzada que los demás de su clase, quizás la maestra no está tomando eso en cuenta.

—Alice comenzó a enseñarle las letras y a formar sílabas, le pedí que no lo hiciera, no quiero adelantarla a procesos que adquirirá a su tiempo en la escuela, por eso se aburre, dice que ya no quiere colorear más —sonreí al recordar su tono exasperado cuando me dijo eso—. Yo no lo pasé muy bien en la escuela por lo mismo, mamá nos adelantó demasiado.

—Hazme caso, ve a hablar al colegio y luego busca actividades extra programáticas que le interesen, ella puede venir todos los días aquí y montar, sabes que no salgo mucho de casa así que siempre son bienvenidas.

—Lo haré, y gracias.

Carlie se quedó con su abuela mientras yo salía a ver a Renesmee, el señor Cope traía a África y mi hija venía arriba de ella con su casco y botas para el agua. Abracé a Edward cuando llegué a su lado, observamos a nuestra hija disfrutar del paseo, el señor Cope en un momento soltó más la soga de África para darle más espacio y libertad a Renesmee de hacerlo sola, me habría asustado un poco sino supiera que esa yegua adora a nuestra niña. Ella seguía siendo pequeña para montar sola pero lo hacía tan bien, jamás he montado, así que la admiro por hacerlo.

Tomé mi celular para hacer un video, se lo envié a Esme que fue la que le inculcó su amor por los caballos, ella solía montar con Renesmee desde que era pequeña, me respondió emocionada de lo bien que lo hacía sola.

—¿Crees que un día nos pida llevar a África a casa? —preguntó Edward.

—Bueno, quiere venir aquí todos los días así que supongo que sí.

Se quedó en silencio, sabía que estaba pensando y que quería decirme algo, ha estado muy callado desde ayer y esperaba que me dijera qué ocurría.

—Dime —murmuré afirmándome en la cerca y mirándolo—. ¿Es grave? ¿Pasó algo?

—No lo creo —respondió evasivo, seguí esperando—. Estaba pensando… fue sólo una idea.

—¿Qué idea? Has estado extraño.

—Pensaba en esto, en que África le hace muy bien, es más feliz de lo que es, así que pensé en que si tuviera a su yegua más cerca, podría ayudarle más, sobre todo con la escuela.

—Quieres mudarte —murmuré un poco sorprendida.

—Fue sólo una idea, cariño —dijo a modo de tranquilizarme, yo estaba tranquila.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste sobre esto? ¿Estás guardándote cosas por mi bien?

—No, Bella, no es eso —tomó mi rostro con sus grandes manos y besó mi mejilla—. Amas nuestra casa, no quería poner a tu cabecita a pensar demás.

—Pero podrías preguntarme qué pienso.

—¿Sobre comparar un terreno cerca de acá, con mucho pasto y áreas verdes y construir una casa con un establo?

—Exactamente.

—¿Te gusta la idea? —indagó curioso.

—Mientras tú estés a cargo de la nueva casa, creo que es una buena idea —respondí sinceramente, no me desagradaba la idea de vivir en un espacio más grande—. Y si tenemos una buena seguridad, por supuesto.

Él sonrió en acuerdo, lo abracé por su cintura y me recargué en su pecho, Renesmee pasó cerca de nosotros y sonrió saludándonos.

—Lo haces increíble, princesa —le dijo Edward.

Después de montar a África y faltando unas horas para almorzar, Renesmee le pidió a su papá ir a la piscina climatizada para nadar un poco, ella era buena nadadora, Charlie le enseñó de pequeña, él decía que eran técnicas de sobrevivencia por cualquier accidente que ocurriera, con Edward jamás dejábamos que se bañara sola, y era una razón de por qué no teníamos nuestra propia piscina en casa, me aterraba que le pasara algo.

—¿Siguen divirtiéndose? —preguntó Heidi cuando bajé con una Carlie limpia.

—No saldrán de ahí hasta que sea hora de comer.

—Me parece bien, tenemos muchas cosas que nadie usa —se sentó en una cómoda silla frente a mí—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? Supe que está esperando.

—Sí, ha estado bien, sigue en clases y haciendo todo igual, mamá no quiere hacer nada para el bebé todavía, creo que intuye la posibilidad de que Alice y Jasper se vayan a vivir juntos —mi bebé apretó mis dedos y la miré, tenía sus ojitos abiertos y hacía pequeños sonidos.

—Bueno, los hijos se van, ya sabes que sólo son prestados —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No quiero pensar en eso, nos quedan muchos años —ella sonrió más.

—Mi Carlisle fue el único hijo que pude tener, cuando llevó por primera vez a Esme a una cena en nuestra casa… —hizo una pausa recordando el momento—, lo supe de inmediato, ella era la mujer que se llevaría de mi lado a mi único hijo, y no quería que me agradara pero fue imposible —su rostro era muy expresivo, la escuché atentamente—, desde el primer día supe que era la chica más dulce e inocente que había conocido, lo miraba como una mujer debiera mirar al amor de su vida y eran perfectos juntos —dijo soñadoramente—. Yo fui la que apresuró el matrimonio, ellos jamás vivieron juntos antes de casarse, estoy segura que Esme hizo honor al vestido blanco cuando se casó.

—Carlisle tuvo un gran ejemplo con ustedes —comenté, Heidi sonrió halagada—. Tantos años juntos y siguen viéndose tan enamorados, son exactamente el matrimonio que aspiro tener a esa edad.

—Con Carlisle lo tuvimos difícil, creo que por eso acepté a Esme de inmediato, no quería que se sintiera mal en nuestra presencia, mi suegra fue la peor suegra que puedas tener, yo no quería ser así —expresó ella con seriedad—. Esme te adora, yo igual lo hago, eres una mujer maravillosa para mi nieto que tiene tanto de su padre y abuelo —me sonrió emocionada—. Te aman tan bien, te sientes la más afortunada, te preguntas cómo es que puedes amar tanto a alguien, es casi imposible.

Entendía lo que quería decir.

—En realidad sí me siento afortunada, a veces me pregunto por qué yo, otras veces no entiendo cómo puedo tener tanto amor para él, cómo tu vida pasó a complementarse tanto con alguien que no concibes una vida sin él.

—Es muy intenso y creo que de otra manera no podría ser, ese es el tipo de amor que te hace apreciar cada minuto que tienes —asentí en acuerdo, lo sabía muy bien con todo lo que habíamos pasado—. No puedo comparar el miedo que sentiste, Bella, mi único miedo era que mi suegra tuviera razón y no ser lo suficientemente buena para darle un hijo a Carlisle, me atormentó por tantos años, y luego pienso en ti y me doy cuenta que yo me habría derrumbado desde el primer instante.

—Luces tan serena y fuerte —murmuré observándola, no podía imaginármela de otra manera.

—Lo soy ahora —dijo orgullosa—, sin embargo tuve que pasar humillaciones y llantos para entender que a la única persona que debía demostrarle algo era a mí misma —arqueó una perfecta ceja—. Un día exploté, ¿sabes? Estaba tan enojada de que todo fuera tan distinto a lo que pensaba y odiaba que la madre de Carlisle me corrigiera a cada momento todo lo que hacía, así que le grité que se fuera, que estaba harta de su tono condescendiente y que no necesitaba sus críticas justo ahora —suspiró—. Carlisle no lo sabía, oculté todo el tema de su madre y quizás no estuvo bien hacerlo, cuando se enteró cortó la comunicación con su madre por meses, no quería saber de ella, no quería verla y sentí alivio de no tenerla alrededor porque me di cuenta que sin ella todo fluía mejor en mi casa —entendía un poco lo que decía, Renée comentaba todo lo que hacía cuando Renesmee nació.

—Lamento que hayas tenido tan mala experiencia, supongo que eso ayudó a querer ser mejor persona, encuentro horrible estar tan llena de amargura y envidia sólo por celos.

—¿Quién está celosa? ¿Tú estás celosa? —me preguntó Edward llegando con Renesmee en sus bañadores.

—No he tenido ningún motivo para estarlo, creo —dije bromeando—. ¿Ya terminaron? —le pregunté a Renesmee que se acercaba a mí, aún traía puesta su gorra de natación.

—Tengo hambre, ¿puedo tomar helado? —me preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

—Es mediodía, cariño, prefiero que lo tomes después de almuerzo —ella hizo una carita triste.

—De acuerdo —se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de un divertido Edward—. Vamos al agua, papi, mamá no quiso ayudar a mi pobre pancita.

Quise reír por su momento dramático, Alice tenía toda la culpa de esto. Heidi la observó irse y luego rió.

—Amo a esa niña —exclamó ella divertida por su drama—. Siempre ha sido muy _correcta_, la han criado perfectamente.

—Sólo esperamos que sea respetuosa, ¿sabes? Ella jamás le ha gritado o ha sido irrespetuosa con alguien, es algo de lo que estamos muy orgullosos.

—¿Crees que Carlie sea diferente? Porque dicen que si tienes un hijo tranquilo, luego viene el otro siendo todo lo contrario.

—Quiero pensar que Carlie será más sociable y extrovertida —besé su mejilla al acomodarla más cerca de mí, ella será increíble—. Aunque tienes razón, Alice es completamente diferente a mí.

Conversamos un poco más antes de que llegara el señor Cullen, se sentó con Carlie al lado de su esposa y miró a su bisnieta con tanto cariño que Heidi sonrió en todo momento mirándolos. Renesmee volvió para pedirme que le ayudara a ducharse, ella aún dejaba shampoo en su cabello y estábamos trabajando en perfeccionar un poco el método. La vestí y peiné para ir a comer, ella amaba los vestidos e ir descalza, así que le puse unas pequeñas calcetas coloridas antideslizantes para que anduviera en la casa. Llegó a la habitación Edward con Carlie dormida, la acostó en el moisés que había y Renesmee salió corriendo cuando terminé con ella, dijo que quería ayudar a la abuela.

—¿Escuchaste su voz llena de tristeza por tu negativa al helado? —preguntó él tomándome por la cintura—. ¿No te dolió un poco, Bella?

—Me divirtió más que nada —respondí acariciando su cara, tenía un poco de barba, me encantaba—. Podrías dejarla crecer un poco más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te recuerda algo? —sentí mis mejillas entibiarse, no sé qué ocurría pero sus insinuaciones me hacían sonrojar.

No pude contestar porque sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos en un segundo, su lengua se abrió pasó con fuerza y me sujeté de sus antebrazos cuando tomó mi rostro para mantenerme en mi lugar. Me besó con urgencia y me derretí contra él, extrañaba estos besos y a lo que llevaba después. Mordí su labio inferior y comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello, sus manos ahora apretaban mi trasero y di un suspiro de satisfacción.

¿Podemos terminar en la cama, por favor?

—Aún no he besado estas —murmuró subiendo su mano y tocando por encima de mi blusa mis pechos llenos—. Creo que ni siquiera las he tocado.

—_No_ me has tocado —repliqué en otro murmullo.

—Pero queda menos —me dio un último beso—. Te amo.

Iba a responderle cuando Renesmee entró corriendo al cuarto, la miramos preocupados.

—Tengo hambre, ¿por qué siguen aquí? —observó a su hermana—. ¿Está bien?

—Está muy bien, cariño —tomé su mano y Edward la otra—. Vamos a llenar esa pancita.

—¿Ahora sí puedo tomar helado? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Será tu postre —comenzó a saltar las escaleras emocionada.

—¿Después del postre podemos ir a la piscina?

—Papá puede acompañarte.

—¿No quieres bañarte con nosotros? —murmuró apenada llegando al final de las escaleras.

—Estoy deseando entrar a esa piscina, princesa, podemos venir otro día y prometo ir contigo, ¿sí? —la tomé en mis brazos y me abrazó fuerte por mi cuello.

La verdad era que no tenía nada con qué bañarme, mis _bikinis_ obviamente no me quedaban y esta panza de cuatro meses seguía ahí. Creo que deberé ir a comprar un bañador entero, no estoy lista para mostrar tanto mi nuevo cuerpo.

Comimos en una agradable conversación, Edward y su abuelo hablaron sobre su empresa, puse atención a eso.

—No necesitas referencias, Edward, tu trabajo habla por sí solo, lo de Los Ángeles no funcionó por razones personales más que válidas, tendrás tu momento pronto, hijo.

—No estoy buscando la fama, abuelo —le dijo él—. Pero es bueno tener tu propio ritmo de trabajo, es lo que deseaba.

—Pues lo tienes —replicó el señor Cullen sonriendo—. Las oficinas están listas, tienes toda la novena planta para que comiences cuando estés listo, el viernes terminaron tu oficina, te enviaré un correo con las personas que ya están contratadas —levantó una mano—. No me inmiscuí más allá de secretarias, tú sabes a quiénes quieres en tu equipo, aunque la constructora de la familia de Jasper está muy interesada en trabajar con nosotros.

El señor Cullen tiene un edificio propio, es un empresario que ha sabido manejar varios negocios, Carlisle trabaja ahí también, y ahora Edward manejará su propia oficina como arquitecto, ya le dijo a Alice que cuando terminara la carrera se fuera a trabajar con él, yo personalmente estaba más que emocionada por él, era un profesional dedicado y detallista que además sabe hablar con los clientes, su antiguo trabajo funcionaba principalmente porque Edward era quien ponía cara. Lo de que iban muchas mujeres a pedir sus servicios es otra historia. Así también tenía compañeras de trabajo totalmente locas.

Heidi nos despidió en la puerta ya entrada la noche, aseguré a mis dos niñas en sus sillas, Carlie iba despierta y Renesmee después de todo lo que hizo este día se iba quedando dormida.

—Falta media hora para las nueve, ¿crees que despierte más temprano? —preguntó Edward de camino a casa—. Puedo dejarla en la cama cuando me levante.

—Si la ves despierta sí —miré a Carlie—. Creo que otra señorita se dormirá tarde.

—Durmió la mayor parte del día, pero estoy seguro que tu leche mágica la hará entrar en sus dulces sueños.

—Claro que sí, cariño, sino puedes cargarla y cantarle algo —sonrió divertido.

—Lo que sea que me pida mi esposa.

No fue necesario el canto, a las diez de la noche nuestras hijas dormían y yo terminaba de secar mi cabello. Me acosté apagando la lámpara de mi lado, observé a Edward poner la alarma en su teléfono y dejarlo en su mesita de noche, él comenzaba a trabajar mañana y me sentía un poco triste sobre eso, digo, me acostumbré a tenerlo conmigo a todas horas. Lo abracé pasando mi mano sobre su pecho y estiró su mano quedando a oscuras, él no podía verme y creo que por eso me sentí más osada justo ahora, bajé mi mano por su pecho lentamente hasta su ombligo, levanté su camiseta y acaricié su piel, subí y bajé pasando mis uñas sobre su cuerpo, lo sentí respirar hondo cuando mi mano tocó el elástico de sus pantalones, no me detuvo y lo agradecí, mi mano ahora acarició lentamente su extenso miembro ya endureciéndose por mi toque, lo tomé de arriba abajo hasta que sus pantalones me molestaron, lo saqué y seguí trabajando mi pequeña mano desde la base a la punta. Lo oí gemir suavemente, sentí su mano debajo de mí apretar mi espalda y me deslicé.

—Bella… —susurró, pasé mi lengua sobre su punta y lo perdió—. Mierda —lo metí en mi boca completamente y pasé mi lengua por toda su longitud—. Dios, me voy a correr en tu boca.

—Lo sé.

Volví a chuparlo más rápido, quise hacerlo bien, deseaba tanto hacerlo porque mi esposo no era de recibir este tipo de placer, creo que debemos cambiar eso desde ahora porque me encanta ponerlo en este estado. Su mano fue a mi cabello, lo quitó de mi cara y lo tomó en su puño, solté un pequeño gemido cuando tiró suavemente de él.

—Joder —gruñó tensándose en la cama—. Más rápido, cariño, no pares… _Dios_.

Lo hice más rápido, más fuerte, lo tomé por completo y sentí cómo se corría en mi boca, lo tomé todo y me sentía mojada, su agarre en mi cabello me tenía demasiado excitada. Pasé mi lengua para que no quedara nada, Edward me tiró suavemente hacia arriba, me senté a horcajadas sobre él mientras me besaba y su lengua recorría mi boca. Tomó mis caderas y me posicionó sobre su erección, mis bragas mojadas se rozaron con él y me mantuvo ahí mientras me seguía besando y yo me seguía humedeciendo con ese roce, sentía cosquillas en mi vientre y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, en otras circunstancias habría hecho a un lado la tela y él hubiese estado dentro de mí en un segundo.

_Lo quería._

—Quítatelas —murmuró separándose de mi boca y sus manos fueron a quitarlas, iba a decirle que no podíamos tener sexo pero ya no tenía ropa interior y se sentía tan bien subir y bajar por su erección—. Sube —apretó mi trasero y me empujó hacia arriba—. Te quiero en mi boca.

Dios.

Subí a su boca, acomodé mis rodillas en la almohada y él acomodó sus manos en mis glúteos, apoyé las manos en el cabecero de la cama y me incliné hacia él, su lengua hizo todas las cosas correctas para mí, su boca se movió incansablemente y chupó los mil nervios que me hicieron gritar. Me moví sobre él, no me importaba si parecía un poco desesperada, mi cosa favorita era tener su lengua en mí, recorriendo todo minuciosamente y esa barba…

—Edward… —gemí su nombre cuando sentí venir mi orgasmo, me apretó más a su boca, succionó el punto correcto y su áspera barba me volvió loca.

Sentí que tomaba mi brazo, llevó mi mano hacia mi centro y no fue necesario que me dijera qué hacer, me toqué mientras su lengua entraba y salía un poco más abajo, lo observé, gemí de placer mirando este momento, él me miraba de vuelta y mis dedos fueron más rápidos al igual que los suyos cuando decidió introducirlos en mí, mi cabeza cayó contra mi brazo en el cabecero, sentí el calor llegar, grité en el momento en que me hacía pedazos sobre su boca, puse ambas manos sobre mi cabeza porque Edward no me dejaría ir hasta correrme _adecuadamente_, sentí cómo venía ese mega orgasmo, sentí a Edward levantar su cabeza y enterrarla profundamente en mi entrepierna mientras no dejaba que ninguna gota saliera fuera de su boca.

Por Dios, grité tan alto.

—Despacio —susurré aún sintiendo su lengua en mi nerviosa carne, los espasmos no acababan.

—Mierda —lo sentí tensarse y observé su rostro de puro placer, se estaba corriendo sobre su estómago, pasé mi mano por su mejilla mientras duraba su orgasmo—. Tú quieres matarme… —subió sus manos por debajo de mi camisola hasta mis senos y suspiró mientras les tomaba el peso—. Mañana es su turno.

—¿Lo harás? —murmuré sintiendo sus grandes manos apretarlos.

—Sabes que sí, es mi pervertida fantasía sexual cuando amamantas —quitó sus manos y me salí de encima, besó mis labios antes de levantarse de la cama e irse al baño.

Me levanté por ropa interior limpia, cuando Edward llegó a mi lado me abrazó dándome la vuelta, acomodé mi espalda en su pecho y dejé quieto mi trasero, cuando me dieran el alta iba a retomar mi sexualidad de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró sobre mi cuello.

—Muy bien.

—Puedes tomar la iniciativa cuando quieras.

—¿Cuando quiera?

—No ahora —masculló apretándome más hacia él—, porque te pondría sobre tu estómago y entraría en ti rápido y fuerte —estuve de acuerdo—. Y no queremos eso, ¿no?

—No aún, pero lo harás en la primera oportunidad que tengas después de la luz verde.

—Cuenta con ello —besó mi cuello y me recargué en él besando sus labios.

—Te amo —murmuré—. Gracias por dejarme hacer esto hoy.

—No te detendría, te amo y te deseo demasiado —entrelazó nuestras manos, me relajé con un suspiro—. Nos vemos mañana al almuerzo, amor —susurró.

—Te estaremos esperando.

Me dormí sintiéndome muy relajada, pensando en que no podía ser más afortunada con las personas que más amaba a mi alrededor. Entré en el sueño profundo con la esperanza de que mañana fuese un día mucho mejor que hoy, con buenas noticias y con un inicio de semana increíble.

Lo merecíamos, ¿no?

* * *

¡Tanto tiempo! Lo siento mucho, por lo mismo es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, lamento la tardanza.

Espero que se encuentren súper y que febrero los esté tratando bien. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, gente.

Saludos y buen fin de semana.


	10. Carlie Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**El refugio**

**.**

**_Carlie Cullen_**

**.**

Esperé toda la mañana la llamada de mi abuelo, estábamos en el mismo edificio pero me conformaba con una simple llamada telefónica. Llevaba una semana trabajando independientemente, tenía proyectos que revisar y aceptar, traté de concentrarme lo que más pude sin tratar de mirar la hora cada cinco minutos.

Tocaron a la puerta y como ordené hacer si era importante, mi secretaria entró.

—El señor Cullen —informó Zafrina dejando entrar a mi abuelo impecablemente vestido—. ¿Necesita algo?

—No por el momento —respondí—. Gracias.

Ella cerró la puerta y miré a mi abuelo esperando, él tomó asiento en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio y me observó.

—No me hagas esto, no he podido trabajar pensando en cómo fue todo.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? —inquirió seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Entonces todo fue bien? —necesitaba que me lo dijera.

—Quil y Embry cuarenta años —me informó, suspiré de alivio al escucharlo—. Kate treinta, Sasha veinte por otros delitos y Tanya diez —pasé mis manos por mi cara por esta increíble noticia—. No hubo posibilidad de fianza ni siquiera para Tanya —se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia mí, palmeó mi espalda—. Te dije que no dejaría a ninguno de ellos libre.

Me levanté y le di un abrazo, él se preocupó de los abogados y de pagar todo lo que fuera necesario para dejar a esa gente en prisión, por mi cuenta no hubiese podido costear el alto nivel de abogados y seguridad para mi familia. Le estaba infinitamente agradecido.

—Gracias —murmuré sobre su hombro.

—Lo que sea por ti, hijo —replicó dándome unas últimas palmadas en mi espalda—. De acuerdo, deberías llamar a tu esposa y darle las buenas noticias.

—Iré a la hora de almuerzo a casa.

—Bien, llamaré a tu madre, esa mujer no me ha dejado tranquilo en toda la mañana —reí porque mamá era así.

Me volví a sentar cuando mi abuelo se fue, no podía creer que al fin podríamos volver a la _normalidad_, me aliviaba saber que mis tres chicas estaban a salvo ahora, lo que más me alegraba de esas personas encerradas era que Bella estaría tranquila y se sentiría segura de poder salir a la calle con nuestras hijas. Intenté esconder mis preocupaciones de ella, pero me mataba verla todos los días en casa sin tener ganas de salir, me enojaba que Kate le haya quitado esa seguridad a mi mujer pero nada se comparaba al miedo y horror de mis chicas llevadas lejos por tanto tiempo.

Me sentí morir, me sentí culpable.

Entré a casa directamente a la cocina donde sabía que estaban, Carlie dormía en su silla mecedora mientras Bella servía el almuerzo de Renesmee, mi pequeña me vio llegar y se bajó rápidamente de su silla y corrió a mis brazos.

—¡Papi! —la cargué dándole un abrazo—. Te estábamos esperando.

Besé su mejilla varias veces y volví a dejarla en su silla frente a su plato de comida, me acerqué a Bella quien se veía hermosa en esos jeans y blusa negra.

—Hola —saludó besándome unos segundos—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, feliz de que sea viernes —la besé de nuevo—. Te ayudo, yo me sirvo.

Llevé el jugo de frambuesa a la mesa y le serví a Renesmee, era su favorito ahora, luego preparé mi plato y me senté a comer después de toda una mañana con el estómago cerrado.

—¿Tenías mucha hambre? —me preguntó Renesmee como si nunca me hubiera visto comer tan rápido.

Tragué tomando un poco de jugo.

—Mucha, y mamá cocinó riquísimo —Bella me miraba confundida—. ¿Qué?

—No desayunaste aquí —comentó mirando mi plato muy limpio.

—No me sentía muy bien en la mañana —le quité importancia—. Y ahora tenía mucho apetito, no te preocupes —suavicé su ceño fruncido con mi pulgar.

Sostenía a mi pequeña pelirroja en el sofá cuando me di cuenta que mi hora de almuerzo se estaba acabando, Renesmee estaba a mi lado, muy concentrada encima de Bella, intentaba descifrar uno de esos juegos de ingenio que le regaló Jasper. Supuse que era un buen momento de calma para dar buenas noticias.

—Mi abuelo pasó a verme a la oficina —comenté volteando a verla, me miró esperando—. Hoy fue el juicio y no quería que siguieras preocupada —frunció el ceño—, los condenaron a todos… por muchos años.

—¿En serio? —murmuró.

Vi cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no eran de tristeza, sus lágrimas eran de alivio, de al fin respirar hondo y saber que no corrían más peligro.

—Ven —se recargó sobre mi hombro, levanté mi mano para acariciar su cabello—. Ya no tienen por qué estar asustadas, cariño —murmuré dejando como pude un beso en su frente.

—Estoy tan aliviada —susurró limpiando sus mejillas—. Necesitaba tanto volver a la normalidad.

—Lo sé, mi amor —vi a Renesmee voltear a vernos—. ¿Lo resolviste?

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó a su mamá, fruncía el celo igual que ella.

—Mami está feliz, ¿quieres saber por qué? —ella asintió esperando a que hablara, y pasó su pequeña manita por la mejilla de Bella—. Atraparon a los hombres malos, princesa, y van a estar mucho tiempo encerrados.

Abrió su pequeña boquita sorprendida, miró a Bella y volvió a subirse encima de ella para abrazarla.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió preocupada—. ¿No volverán nunca más?

—El abuelo Charlie los atrapó —le dijo Bella—, y se los llevaron donde está la gente que hace cosas malas —le dio un beso en su frente mientras Renesmee seguía pensando—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Carlie está bien ahora?

—Está muy bien, cariño —respondí pasando mi mano suavemente por la espalda de nuestra bebé—. Lo hace excelente.

—¿No vendrán por ella?

Dios, esa pregunta me mató un poco, vi a Bella intentar detener sus lágrimas pero le fue imposible, la conocía tan bien que sabía que ella respiraría hondo para no soltar ese sollozo que le apretaba la garganta.

—Nadie vendrá por ella, mi amor, puedes estar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Mamá, Carlie y tú están muy seguras ahora.

Me levanté despacio para dejar a la pequeña en su silla, y volví a sentarme al lado de Bella para poder hacer algo con esas lágrimas que me dolían ver. Tomé su mano y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos, no quería hablar porque bajó su cabeza.

—¿Podemos ir al parque y al cine? —preguntó Renesmee más emocionada—. ¿Y salir por helado?

—Claro que sí —se inclinó hacia mí para recargar su cabeza en mi pecho, besé su cabello y acaricié su espalda—. Todo está bien, princesa.

—¿Volveré a la escuela? —murmuró en voz baja.

—Tienes que volver —le respondí—. Si quieres leerle a Carlie debes ir a clases, y si quieres tratar de escribirle tu carta a Santa este año, debes ir a clases.

—De acuerdo, prometo no pedir quedarme en casa —se removió hasta quedar sentada en medio de nosotros, puso su mano encima de las nuestras—. Falta la de Carlie.

—Le diremos a tía Alice que le tome una fotografía a nuestras manos como la que tiene la abuela Renée en su casa, ¿te parece? Creo que se vería muy bien en esa pared —apunté a la pared donde teníamos todas las fotos.

—¡Sí! Necesitamos más fotos, la bebé también quiere estar en la pared, ¿cierto, mami? —subió su cabeza para mirar a Bella, ella le sonrió entre su tristeza.

—Claro que sí —carraspeó un poco—. Le diremos a tía Alice si nos acompaña a comprar marcos de foto, ¿quieres?

—¡Sí! ¿La puedo llamar? —su mami le dijo que sí—. Ya vengo, papi, no te vayas todavía.

Corrió a la oficina, ahí estaba el teléfono que tenía los números personalizados. Atraje a Bella hacia mí, la sentí suspirar y aguantar el llanto mientras la abrazaba y subía y bajaba mi mano por su espalda, sé que le dolió lo que Renesmee dijo, nunca pensamos que nuestra pequeña estaría así de preocupada y consciente de que a su hermana podría ocurrirle lo mismo que a su mamá y a ella si no atrapaban a los malos.

Dolía enormemente.

Uno de mis propósito es mantener a mi familia segura y no lo he logrado, me dolía pensar en los días y semanas que Bella y Renesmee estuvieron encerradas, me dolía que mi hija no quisiera salir de casa por miedo, me dolía ver a mi esposa constantemente preocupada por nosotros, me dolía no haber hecho nada antes para evitar todo lo que pasamos.

—Ella estará bien —le murmuré—. Comenzará las clases y su mente se ocupará de otras cosas, tiene a África y sus actividades extra programáticas cuando las elija —besé su mejilla húmeda y levanté su rostro, tenía una hermosura dolorosa justo así—. Te amo, sé que has pasado por mucho y esto dolió, pero agradezco que estemos bien y juntos, no quiero nada más que la felicidad de ustedes.

—Lo soy, lo somos —replicó en un murmuro—. He sido feliz por tantos años y lo sigo siendo, incluso con todo el dolor que sentí cuando ella no estuvo… fui feliz por Carlie, pero es tan pequeña, Edward —la entendía, Renesmee no debería por qué tener una preocupación tan grande—. ¿De verdad crees que estará bien? Quiero que alguien la vea.

—Podemos buscar a alguien, ella tendrá todo nuestro apoyo y amor —asintió más tranquila, besé sus labios que estaban más suaves por el llanto y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No he limpiado mi nariz todavía.

—No me importa, creo que era sólo agua —negó con su cabeza divertida de mi broma de mocos—. Debo volver a la oficina.

—Lo sé, nos gustaba tenerte aquí todo el tiempo —dijo haciéndome sonreír, se veía adorable mostrándome un puchero.

—Podemos pasar todos juntos el fin de semana, ¿quieres ir a un lugar en especial?

—Podríamos ir a la casa que tienen en Forks, es silencioso y tenemos ese hermoso bosque para recorrer —se encogió de hombros—. Es una idea.

—De acuerdo, viajaremos mañana muy temprano, cuando regrese te ayudaré a preparar los bolsos —me levanté porque era hora de irme—. Iré a despedirme de Renesmee —la besé de nuevo—. Nos vemos, cariño.

—Que te vaya bien. ¿Puedes dármela? —miró a Carlie en su silla, la levanté con cuidado y besé su mejilla, amaba su olor a bebé, la dejé en brazos de Bella—. Gracias.

—Tía Alice dice que vendrá en una hora —llegó diciendo Renesmee.

—Diviértanse comprando —la cargué en mis brazos y me dio un beso en mi mejilla—. Nos vemos, princesa.

—Vuelve pronto, papi —murmuró antes de que la dejara en la alfombra.

Me fui antes de llamar a la oficina y decir que no volvería.

* * *

Salimos de casa a las siete de la mañana rumbo a Forks. Bella se fue atrás con las niñas cuidándolas, llegamos a la casa pasada las diez de la mañana, no llovía pero estaba nublado, nada nuevo para nosotros viviendo en Seattle. Lo primero que bajé fue la silla de Carlie, el maletero del auto estaba lleno con cosas de bebés.

—Ven aquí, cariño —Bella llamó a Renesmee cuando estuvimos adentro, se agachó a su altura—. Esta casa es muy grande, tiene tres pisos y escaleras, no quiero que corras ni saltes en ellas, ¿de acuerdo? Te puedes caer o lastimar —ella asintió a su mamá—. Hay ventanas grandes y un balcón arriba, no puedes salir sola ahí, ten mucho cuidado, ¿bueno?

—Bueno, ¿pero podemos verla?

—Primero bajaremos las cosas —le dije dejando a su hermana en su silla mecedora—. Vamos, ven a ayudarme.

Llevamos sus cosas a la habitación donde ella dormiría, mamá tenía a alguien que limpiaba el lugar todas las semanas por si alguien decidía venir, así que todo estaba limpio y Renesmee quedó encantada con el cuarto. Por otro lado no teníamos una cuna para Carlie por lo que ella dormiría en su nido colecho con nosotros, lo dejé en medio de la cama matrimonial junto a su gran bolso, Bella siempre era precavida.

—¿Vamos a salir? —quiso saber Renesmee mirando por la ventana—. Hay mucho verde aquí, me gusta.

—Podemos ir a caminar por detrás de la casa y volver para ir por almuerzo —Bella estuvo de acuerdo—. Hey, señorita, tienes que abrigarte aquí.

La detuve cuando iba sólo en su sweater a la puerta. Le puse su abrigo para el agua y además un gorro de lana, no llovía pero mejor era prevenir. Bella ayudó con el portabebés, sería el encargado de llevar a la bebé por el bosque, esperaba llegar sanos y salvos. Seguimos el camino ya marcado.

—Mira ese árbol —Renesmee apuntó al tronco caído frente a nosotros, estaba completamente lleno de musgo—. Hay que saltarlo o rodearlo.

—Creo que debemos rodearlo, está muy húmedo y alto —comentó Bella y tenía razón—. Vamos por la izquierda, está más despejado.

La seguí hasta que se detuvo cuando terminamos de rodearlo, le iba a preguntar qué ocurría hasta que me di cuenta que observaban algo.

—Son ciervos —murmuró nuestra hija.

Había cuatro ciervos a unos metros de nosotros, estos animales corrían al menor ruido y no queríamos asustarlos así que esperamos a que se movieran, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se fueron felizmente no en la dirección que nosotros seguíamos. Renesmee quedó maravillada con lo que vio, ella el único animal cerca que tiene es su yegua, me preguntaba si Bella estaría de acuerdo en tener un perro.

—Eran de mi porte —decía Renesmee mientras caminaba delante de nosotros—. Quiero una mascota de mi porte, grande, pero no como África, ella no entra en la casa.

Bella rió.

—Los caballos no pueden vivir en las casas, cariño, y los ciervos tampoco.

—Pero serían felices en nuestro patio, tenemos árboles también —le replicó ella a su madre.

—Los ciervos viven en los bosques, donde tengan agua cerca y comida natural, no comprada como cuando tienes un perro o un gato.

—Mami —ella se detuvo para voltear y mirar a Bella—, ¿podemos tener un perrito? ¿Y comprarle una casita para que duerma?

Mi esposa no era una persona de mascotas porque jamás ha tenido una, me miró pidiendo ayuda.

—Lo tenemos que pensar, princesa, te diremos si puedes tener un perrito en unas semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Siguió caminando, Bella me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Lo estás considerando? —preguntó caminando delante de mí.

—Bueno, tenemos que hablarlo, cariño.

—Si nos mudamos vamos a tener una yegua, ¿recuerdas? A la que hay que limpiar, cepillar, bañar y además limpiar donde ella vivirá.

—Podemos pedir ayuda, mi madre estaría encantada.

—Edward —dijo ella en tono de regaño.

—De acuerdo, primero veremos cómo nos va con África.

—Oh-oh —exclamó Renesmee y la miramos—. Está lloviendo allí, ¿puedo ir?

Lo hacía, nosotros estábamos debajo de muchos árboles y no sentimos la lluvia pero en el claro que teníamos adelante se veía perfectamente. Miré a Bella que pensaba sobre si dejar ir o no a Renesmee.

—No quiero que se enferme —comentó.

—Mami, por favor —pidió ella con sus manitas juntas—. Un minuto, o dos, prometo venirme cuando me llames, ¿sí?

—Ven aquí —Renesmee se acercó a ella y Bella puso el gorro de su abrigo sobre el gorro de lana que llevaba—. Ahora ve, sólo un minuto.

Corrió hacia el claro, nos quedamos mirándola mientras ella corría y daba vueltas bajo la lluvia, sonreía feliz, era todo lo que importaba.

—¿Sigue durmiendo? —preguntó Bella mirando a Carlie—. Hola, preciosa, estás muy callada, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta este aire también?

—Está relajada —comenté al ver que nuestra niña estaba despierta y mirando sobre su lado derecho, estaba apoyada en mi pecho sin ninguna intención de moverse—. Realmente está disfrutando la caminata.

—Se ve hermosa así de abrigada, es una osita estupenda, ¿no? —besó su mejilla—. Te amo —la besó de nuevo.

—¿Sólo a ella? —bromeé.

Se inclinó para darme un beso en los labios, la atraje un poquito más fuerte.

—Te amo también —murmuró sonriéndome.

—¡Mamá! ¡Encontré un perrito!

Qué.

Renesmee nos gritaba desde el otro lado, yo no podía ir a verla porque sino mojaría a Carlie, así que Bella subió el gorro de su impermeable y fue a ver qué ocurría. La vi agacharse cerca de la entrada de la otra parte del bosque, luego recorrió el lugar buscando algo y regresó, caminaron juntas hacia nosotros y pude ver una pequeña bola de pelos café claro en brazos de Bella.

—Es un cachorro —me lo mostró y tiritaba de lo mojado que estaba, no podía tener muchos meses—. No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Morirá si se queda, papi —dijo Renesmee apenada—. ¿Podemos llevarlo?

—Necesita un veterinario —les dije a ambas, estuvieron de acuerdo—. Volvamos a casa para ir al pueblo.

Regresamos a casa y la lluvia ya había cesado, Bella le dio a Renesmee una toalla para que secara al cachorro y lo dejó al lado de la chimenea que estaba encendida, dejó de tiritar y dormía cuando regresamos a la sala cambiados de ropa. Lo llevamos al auto envuelto en otra toalla, esperaba que la única veterinaria de Forks estuviera abierta.

—Está llorando —nos dijo Renesmee que lo llevaba en sus brazos—. Quizás extrañe a su mamá.

La veterinaria estaba atendiendo, no había gente esperando así que me acerqué a la recepcionista.

—¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? —saludó la mujer de edad.

—Encontramos a este cachorro en el bosque —ella se levantó para mirar hacia abajo donde estaba Renesmee—. Necesita revisión, supongo.

—Claro que sí, pobre pequeñito, vengan por aquí.

Nos guió hacia una puerta que daba a otra sala mucho más grande, tenía la típica mesa donde atendían a los animales. Una mujer estaba al final revisando unas jeringas.

—Doctora Denali, tenemos un cachorro abandonado aquí —anunció la otra mujer.

¿Denali? La doctora se dio vuelta para vernos y supe quién era.

—Hola, veremos cómo está el pequeñín —se acercó a nosotros y de repente me observó, supe que había sido reconocido—. Edward Cullen —dijo sonriendo—. Tanto tiempo, ¿eh? ¿Es ya verano que estás en Forks?

—Carmen —dije a modo de saludo, miré a Bella para presentarla—. Te presento a Bella, mi esposa, Bella, ella es Carmen, solíamos pasar el rato junto a su novio cuando venía a Forks.

—Ahora es mi esposo —dijo orgullosa levantando su dedo con sus anillos—. Un gusto conocerte, Bella.

—Igualmente —le sonrió ella.

—Oh, por Dios, qué hermosa niña, ¿es tu hermanita? —preguntó a Renesmee, ella asintió—. Se nota, miren ese cabello rojo hermoso, y esos ojos… —se detuvo para mirarme—. ¿Qué clase de pacto tienes para hacerlas tan bellas?

—Sólo mezclamos muy bien nuestros genes —respondí divertido.

—Lo veo, lo veo, sigue así, tendrás una cola enorme de hombres frente a tu puerta —comentó ella con diversión—. De acuerdo, seamos serios, revisemos a nuestro paciente, ¿dónde lo encontraste, cielo?

—En el bosque —respondió Renesmee dándole al cachorro—. ¿Estará bien?

—Ahora lo sabremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo dejó en la mesa para revisarlo, Renesmee miraba atentamente todo lo que Carmen hacía con el cachorro.

—Puedo decirte con seguridad que aquí tenemos una labradora, ¿quién dejaría un perro de raza tirado en el bosque?

—¿Crees que lo botaron o que se perdió? No había más cachorros alrededor —le dije.

—Normalmente estos perros suelen tener entre seis y diez cachorros, si los hubieran ido a botar, habrías encontrado a más de uno por lo que esta situación es extraña —frunció el ceño—. Somos la única veterinaria de Forks, si se pierde un perro, vienen a buscar aquí, si encuentran un perro, vienen a dejarlo aquí, tú sabes cómo es, aquí se conocen todos y no hemos tenido ninguna llamada sobre un cachorro extraviado.

—¿Y no sabes de alguien que haya tenido una perra esperando crías? ¿No vino nadie con una para una consulta? —preguntó Bella preocupada—. No encuentro natural abandonar un ser vivo.

—Lamentablemente no, no llegó ningún caso estos meses —respondió Carmen mirando a la cachorra—. Le diré a la señora York que averigüe, ella siempre suele saber _muchas _cosas, no lo creerían. ¿Quieren dejarla aquí?

Miré a Bella quien observaba a Renesmee, sabía que tenía una discusión interna y sabía también que tendríamos nuestra primera mascota como familia. Renesmee volvió a mirar a la cachorra y Bella dio un suspiro.

—¿Necesita alguna vacuna antes de llevárnosla?

Y con eso hizo que Renesmee la abrazara en agradecimiento.

—Gracias, mami —le dijo ella a lo que Bella sonrió.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre responsabilidades, cariño, no digas eso todavía.

—Puede quedarse aquí hasta mañana, le daré un antiparasitario y hará popó muy feo —le dijo eso a Renesmee—, puedo cuidarla y limpiar eso por ti, querida, mañana tocas el timbre y vendré a entregárselas, vivo arriba así que no habría problemas.

Decidimos dejarla con Carmen, era nuestra última noche y no quería estar limpiando suciedad de perro aún, ya habría demasiado tiempo para eso. Nos despedimos de ella, Carmen le prometió a Renesmee cuidarla muy bien antes de irnos.

—Piensa en un nombre para mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Los estaré esperando, chicos.

Mientras almorzábamos en un restaurante de la calle principal, Renesmee pensaba y pensaba en nombres para su cachorra, ninguno demasiado bueno para que lo eligiera.

—Hola, Edward —saludó una voz femenina, levanté la cabeza de mi comida para ver quién era—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lauren Mallory estaba de pie al lado de nuestra mesa, se veía muy embarazada y me sonreía de la misma manera que mi último año de visita en Forks. Su enamoramiento por mí fue algo intenso, un poco loco quizás.

—Lauren —saludé lo más agradable posible considerando que ella no estaba mirando muy bien a Bella.

—Veo que estás de visita con tu… familia, se ven muy lindos, por cierto —dijo ella mirando a las niñas, vi a Bella poner la manta sobre Carlie.

—¿Lauren? ¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó una mujer que recordaba como su madre, la tomó del brazo mientras se daba cuenta quién era—. Hola, Edward —ella me sonrió amablemente, tiró un poco de Lauren—. Vamos, cariño, nos esperan en casa —avanzó con ella empujándola suavemente, se acercó otra mujer a ella quien tomó su mano y la llevó a la salida en un segundo—. Lo siento si fue desagradable, Edward, está pasando por un embarazo complicado —dijo en tono de disculpa—. Me alegra verte tan bien después de tantos años, hermosa familia, querido.

—Gracias señora Mallory —ella asintió y se fue detrás de su hija.

—¿Qué problemas tienes con las mujeres? ¿Atraes a todas las locas del estado? —preguntó Bella sin ningún tono de broma, se veía molesta.

—No te enojes conmigo por eso, Lauren es la menos dañina —acaricié su pierna pero ella siguió comiendo—. Deja tenerla para que termines de comer.

No me habló más, me resultaba un poco gracioso pero no se lo diría, respetaba mucho mi matrimonio. Cuando llegamos a casa Renesmee subió a su cuarto para tener su siesta, yo llevé a Carlie a su silla mecedora porque sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse, y minutos después de que se durmiera, vi a Bella llegar a la sala con una ropa más cómoda, me ignoró y se sentó en el gran sofá, lo era, muy grande, quizás de una plaza, reprimí mi sonrisa cuando no me habló.

—Te estoy viendo —murmuró dándome una mirada seria—. No es gracioso.

—¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?

Me dirigí hacia ella, la atrapé antes de que se levantara y la acosté en el sofá presionando su cuerpo con el mío. Seguía molesta pero no era mi culpa encontrarme con una chica que al parecer no superaba la adolescencia. Llevé un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y besé su mejilla porque por supuesto corrió su rostro hacia un lado. Seguí besando su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual tiré con mis dientes.

—¿Tuviste alguna chica aquí?

—Creo —volteó su rostro para mirarme.

—¿Romance de verano? —no sabía si responderle honestamente u omitir ciertas cosas—. No me mientas, quiero saber.

—¿Te enojarás más conmigo?

—No estoy enojada contigo, estoy enojada con ellas —levanté mis cejas, increíble manera de demostrarlo—. Sé qué estás pensando y no me voy a disculpar, esa mujer quitó mi apetito.

Me acomodé a su lado, no iba a dejar el tema, afirmé mi cabeza en mi mano y la abracé por su cintura, su panza ya no estaba, sólo iban cinco semanas.

—Nunca tuve una novia aquí, era un adolescente que no quería compromisos a distancia ni a chicas pidiendo llamarme durante las clases, lo mantuve fácil, algunos besos, no durante más de una semana porque ellas querían más, a veces creía que estábamos en la misma sintonía, ¿sabes? Pero ellas luego querían un novio.

—¿Te acostaste con alguna? ¿En tu último año aquí?

—Bella…

—Tú sabes todo de mí, de alguna manera supiste hacer que te contara todos mis romances y pensé que habías sido sincero conmigo cuando me hablaste de tus ex's.

—Ninguna chica de Forks es mi ex, jamás tuve algo serio —repliqué pensando en que jamás pensé en ellas como para decirle a Bella—. Y sólo tengo dos ex novias.

—No quiero saber con cuántas mujeres te has acostado, sólo quiero saber si te acostaste con alguna en este pueblo —levantó su ceja.

Dios. No fui un mujeriego antes de conocer a Bella, no me acostaba con cualquier chica que conociera, ella sabía eso.

—Fue una chica mayor, como por dos años, era hermana de la novia de un amigo, se llamaba Maggie y era pelirroja, ella sólo quería tener sexo porque no quería irse de nuevo a la universidad sin haberse divertido —para mí fue una buena razón en ese momento—. ¿También quieres saber dónde lo hicimos?

—Espero que no digas el claro o tu habitación.

—Fue en su cuarto, dio una fiesta el día antes de irnos, sólo tuvimos sexo ahí y luego cada uno bajó a la fiesta, la vi un día en la universidad cuando fue por su hermana, nos saludamos, por supuesto, ella siempre fue agradable.

—¿La encontraremos mañana? —rodó sus ojos.

—Liam me comentó hace algunos años que ella estaba casada en Londres —le respondí tratando de terminar este tema.

—De acuerdo, espero que la buena Maggie siga casada.

Me reí, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Estás teniendo celos de alguien que conocí hace siete años? Ni siquiera te vi celosa de Charlotte en nuestra época universitaria —ella gruñó.

—No me recuerdes a la entrometida esa —advirtió levantando su dedo—. Te recuerdo que nos separamos por ella.

—No, nos separamos porque querías alejarte de mí, eres tan buena persona que creíste que estaría mejor con ella —negué con la cabeza, fueron tres semanas horribles—. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta que somos increíbles juntos, desde que nos conocimos.

—Me costó un poquito entender tus hermosas intenciones —tomó mi rostro y lo acercó al de ella—. Estaba enamorada de ti, ni siquiera llevábamos un mes saliendo.

—No te creo —no era posible que estuviera enamorada de mí en ese tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? —frunció el ceño—. Cuando me pediste la primera cita oficial ya me gustabas, cuando me pediste ser tu novia unos meses después por qué crees que te dije que sí, ¿por tu cara hermosa?

—No tiene sentido —repliqué—. Te fue muy fácil terminar conmigo después.

—¡No fue fácil! —exclamó indignada—. Dios, me gustabas desde que te conocí, fuimos amigos, salíamos con los demás chicos, me pediste citas, fuimos novios, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? ¿Que no te empezara a querer?

—¿Es la única razón por la que terminaste conmigo? —le pregunté queriendo saber la verdad—. Te creí cuando me dijiste que todo era muy rápido y que tomáramos un tiempo, casi te creí cuando dijiste que te alegrabas de que estuviera saliendo con Charlotte aunque jamás salí con ella —vi en sus ojos que había algo más—. ¿Qué fue?

—Nada más —murmuró.

—No te creo —repliqué seriamente—. Me hiciste decirte con quién tuve sexo en este pueblo, es tu turno de ser honesta conmigo.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando atentamente mi camisa, no iba a detenerme hasta saber el por qué y ella lo sabía. Llevé mi mano a su rostro, quería acercarme y sacarle la verdad a besos, se veía hermosa mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.

—Me pediste ser tu novia a los cuatro meses de conocerte, y no entendía por qué te gustaba tanto, no era nada especial comparada a las demás chicas de la universidad que estaban coqueteando contigo —no tenía sentido, ella es increíblemente hermosa—. Estaba feliz cuando empezaste a hablar conmigo y querer acompañarme a mi facultad o a cualquier parte donde pasáramos más tiempos juntos porque me gustabas mucho —jugueteó con los botones de mi camisa, en ningún momento me miró a los ojos—. Quizás no demostré lo enamorada que estaba de ti porque era muy rápido —frunció el ceño—, llevábamos poco tiempo en una relación y seguí pensando que… bueno, siendo que eras tú, llegaría, no lo sé, una mujer mejor que yo, supongo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con yo siendo yo?

—Han pasado muchos años para retroceder a eso —murmuró.

—¿No sentías que eras _suficiente_? Mírame —levanté su rostro y esperé hasta que me miró—. ¿Te sentías inferior a mí? —fruncí el ceño.

—Vienes de una familia que todo Seattle conoce, y salías conmigo que sólo estudiaba libros.

—Bella, eso es ridículo, a mí jamás me ha importado eso, intenté bajarle el perfil a mi apellido, tú sabes eso.

—Y después quisiste que cenáramos con tu familia y Charlotte en cada oportunidad que tenía me decía lo elegantes que eran tus padres y lo importante que era para ti llevar a alguien a tu casa y me sentí mal, ni siquiera tenía un lindo vestido para ir y ella tenía todo para hacerte sentir orgulloso, supongo que ella magulló mi autoestima en esa época —dijo ella terminando de hablar en voz baja.

—No pensé que la razón para terminar conmigo haya sido algo así, no sé si molestarme contigo por haber hecho eso.

—Te pedí perdón semanas después, de verdad lo siento —se acurrucó en mi pecho, pasé mi mano por toda su espalda pensando en lo ridículo que se oía esto ahora.

—Lamento que te hayas sentido así —murmuré sobre su cabeza—. Hubiera hecho algo si hubiese sabido cómo te sentías, siempre fuiste la mujer perfecta para mí, ¿sabes? Desde el primer día —besé su sien—. Y me alegro que hayas ido a mi facultad con tu cabello suelto y mirada de arrepentimiento porque no sabía qué hacías ahí, no quería verte —levantó su cabeza para mirarme un poco dolida—. Estaba enojado contigo por haber terminado las cosas, sentí que para ti fue fácil mientras yo me quedaba ahí con mi estúpido corazón roto.

—Te extrañaba tanto, y estaba tan nerviosa, había llorado un montón antes de ir a verte porque estaba segura que me mandarías a la mierda —suspiró—. Ni siquiera te dije hola y ya estaba llorando de nuevo, me veía patética.

—Te veías hermosa, sigues viéndote hermosa y amo que ni siquiera lo intentes —besé sus labios—. Supongo que descubriste que odio verte llorar y me vuelvo un blando contigo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no caería tan bajo para usarlo a mi favor —mi mano comenzó a acariciar su cuello después de quitar su cabello hacia atrás.

—Lo sé, y no me importaría, haría cualquier cosa por verte siempre feliz —bajé mis dedos sobre sus senos llenos y grandes—. Te ves diferente mientras amamantas.

—¿En serio? Quizás es porque el embarazo te agranda muchas cosas —dijo ella con un poco de sarcasmo, callé su boca rápida con un beso.

.

El fin de semana en Forks trajo confesiones y sorpresas pero fue increíble, siento que si estábamos bien antes, ahora estamos más que bien, con dos niñas creciendo y saludables, con una vida _normal_, con días llenos de trabajo pero días felices, ¿sí se entiende? Incluso Renesmee era feliz yendo a la escuela, no lo esperábamos y nos sorprendió cuando nos dijo que no podía esperar volver, no entendía cómo tuvo un cambio tan rápido, sin embargo existían factores externos que ayudaron.

Día por medio visitaba a África.

La cachorra y ella eran inseparables, la nombró Hope.

Los días que no visitaba a su yegua, iba a clases de pintura, karate y piano.

A veces acompañaba a Bella y a Alice a clases de yoga.

Tenía sesiones con un psicólogo una vez a la semana que iban muy bien.

Mi familia había vuelto más vital que nunca, y amaba ese sentimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Charlie nos informó que Kate estaba embarazada, su ex esposo ahora luchaba por tener la custodia, Rose nos comentaba que era poco probable que ese embarazo fuera a ir bien considerando los problemas de fertilidad que ella tenía. No hablamos más sobre eso, ya no era de importancia para nosotros.

Este día era especial, nuestra bebé cumplía dos meses, era una niña hermosa, con su cabello rojo anaranjado creciendo muy rápido y unas pestañas negras y espesas que toda mujer que las veía las envidiaba, era puro amor, amaba acurrucarse, que la cargaran, que le acariciaran la espalda o su rostro, ella sólo sonreía complacida de tanto amor. Nos tenía locos por ella, era perfecta en tantos sentidos.

—… entonces Jessica comenzó a llorar porque su papá no podría ir a la escuela —terminó de contarnos Renesmee durante el postre—. Es triste, ella quiere estar con él, no con su mamá.

En casa estaba toda nuestra familia incluidos Rose y Emmett y también vino Leah, Sue no quiso venir, seguía avergonzada por lo ocurrido, ellas ahora vivían con la familia de Efraín. Hoy era viernes y habíamos organizado una comida, Alice le preguntó a su sobrina sobre la escuela y Renesmee nos comentó a todos sobre su amiga Jessica, se sentía mal por ella ahora que prestaba más atención a su alrededor y a sus compañeros, era la primera vez que la mencionaba con tantas palabras.

—Quizás extraña mucho a su papá, cariño, por eso dice esas cosas —le comentó mamá con su tono tan suave.

—A Jessica no le gusta su familia, abuela, no la dejan comer como mamá a mí y tampoco la abrazan, su abuela no la quiere.

—¿Cómo es eso que no come? —indagó curiosa la doctora Cullen.

—A veces le doy de mi comida, su mamá no quiere que sea gorda y Jessica sólo come frutas, y su abuela le dijo que ella fue un accidente —se encogió de hombros sin entender—. ¿Eso es malo? Jessica dijo que su papá se enojó mucho con su abuela.

—A veces los adultos dicen cosas feas, princesa, y los niños las escuchan pero no son en serio, sólo lo dicen porque están enojados —le respondió mi abuela—. Estoy segura que tu maestra va a solucionar el problema de Jessica, no te preocupes por eso.

Sí, lo esperaba, Renesmee era muy compasiva y empática con los demás, se sentía triste por su amiga, era normal, para ella una familia es la que tenemos nosotros, donde todos se saludan, donde no gritamos, donde no discutimos delante de ella, donde siempre tiene a alguien alrededor para ayudarla. Su familia era amor y ella quería que todos tuvieran esto.

Leah ayudaba a Renesmee con otro juego de ingenio, ambas estaban concentradas en el sofá tratando de descifrarlo, Renée cargaba de un lado a otro a Carlie haciéndola dormir y Alice las observaba, ella sería una estupenda madre, es una excelente tía y nos ayudó mucho con Renesmee cuando nació, como decía Bella, su hermana tenía madera de madre, lo que sea que eso signifique.

—Hola, Claire —Charlie respondió una llamada a su teléfono, era su día de descanso y no solía contestarlas, pero Claire era casi su mano derecha—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pusimos atención a su tono preocupado, frunció sus cejas y luego se sorprendió por lo que le dijeron. Escuchó unos minutos sin hablar, tenía la atención incluso de Leah, después que terminó la llamada supuse que no quería decirnos qué pasaba, Bella apretó mi mano y se removió nerviosa en el sofá.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Renée directamente.

Charlie le dio una mirada a Leah.

—¿Es sobre él? —indagó ella en voz baja, jamás hablaba fuerte.

—Lo siento, Bella, ¿queda un poco de helado en la cocina? —preguntó Jasper levantándose del sofá.

—Creo que sí —respondió confundida igual que los demás.

—¿Quieres helado, pequeña?

Renesmee asintió de inmediato y le dio la mano, ambos desapreciaron en la cocina.

—Tienes un novio muy inteligente —le comentó mi abuela.

—¿Entonces? —apuró Renée mirando a Charlie—. ¿Es sobre ese hombre?

Él asintió y volvió a mirar a Leah.

—No se preocupe por mí, si dice que está muerto no voy a llorar de tristeza.

—Está muerto —confirmó él mirándola, Leah no se inmutó—. Trató de escapar y fue algo estúpido, los guardias lo redujeron pero él se resistió con golpes y patadas, ellos utilizaron el taser y bueno, le dio un infarto.

—Debió tener problemas al corazón para llegar a eso —comentó papá—. Una lástima, se fue muy rápido.

—Se fue solo —replicó la abuela—, y sabiendo que su familia lo despreciaba, al menos no tendrán que preocuparse de que salga libre siendo un anciano decrepito.

—Debió pagar todo lo que hizo y lamento que no fuera así, su muerte fue muy fácil —comentó Leah, mamá se acercó a ella a reconfortarla, se llevaban tan bien.

—Se fue, cariño, definitivamente, no pienses más en él, no merece nada de ti, ni siquiera tu enojo.

Hope llegó a la sala en ese momento como si supiera que debía aligerar el ambiente después de esta noticia, se acercó a Leah después de olerla y puso su cuerpo de tres meses sobre sus zapatillas, ella sólo se acostó ahí sin importarle tener unos zapatos molestando sus costillas. Era una cachorra divertida, le gustaba la atención de todos.

—Deberías alejar a Jasper de Renesmee —dijo Rose llegando a la sala, ella se había levantado al baño y se ubicó al lado de Emmett—. Están hablando de cómo hacer que el helado sea una «comida» principal.

—Jasper se enferma de tanto helado que toma, es mucho peor que Bella en época de exámenes.

—No exageres —le respondió a su hermana—. Era sólo un poco de ansiedad.

—Edward sabía manejarla mejor —comentó mi amigo sonriéndome, estuve tentado a levantarle el dedo.

—¿Manejar a Bella o manejar su ansiedad? —preguntó Alice burlándose de nosotros.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que Bella maneja a Edward, ¿no? —respondió él divirtiéndose _demasiado_.

—Lo siento, ¿eres la misma persona que tuvo miedo de entrar al club nocturno cuando le hicieron la despedida de solteros a Edward? —le preguntó Bella a lo que reí muy fuerte.

—No era miedo, era preocupación de que se cancelara tu boda —replicó él—. Papá Cullen estaba igual de preocupado que yo.

—Oh, no, no me metas a mí en eso, te recuerdo que fui uno de los organizadores —le dijo papá pegado de sí mismo.

—¿En serio creíste que era un club nudista o algo así?

—¡Es que lo era! —exclamó él respondiéndole a Alice—. Es el más famoso de la ciudad. No es que haya ido, cariño —dijo esto último mirando a Rose, nos reímos de nuevo—. No tenía idea de que fue pagado para otros fines menos nudistas.

—Ni siquiera habían mujeres —le recordó mi abuelo—. Estamos en contra de cosificar a las mujeres, es nuestro lema, Emmett, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

—Abuelo Cullen, entré en desesperación, me preocupaba el novio, no pueden culparme por ser un excelente amigo —me apuntó y miró a Bella—. Iba a llevármelo de ahí.

—Lo aprecio, Emm, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener Edward, siempre preocupado de su bienestar —bromeó ella.

—Por supuesto que sí, si él está bien, tú estás bien, y si tú estás bien, mi editorial está bien, es sólo ganar, cariño —le guiñó con una sonrisa de ganador—. Te extraño, por cierto, ¿cuánto queda?

—Un mes —dijo en un suspiro—. Estamos en un país donde te dan doce semanas de baja de maternidad y sin sueldo, aunque tú eres consciente de eso, peleaste demasiado para cambiar esa política dentro de tu editorial —le sonrió a mi amigo—. Eres tan genial… a veces.

Él se rió pero aceptó el cumplido muy feliz, su editorial remuneraba las baja por maternidad, era por esa razón que las mujeres que trabajaban para él volvían al trabajo después de las doce semanas, Emmett cumplía con ellas y ellas le respondían muy bien a él, empleados felices, jefes felices, empresa creciendo. Y lo hacía, iban en ascenso diariamente, me emocionaba por ellos.

—Iré a dejarla en su cuna —le dijo Renée a Bella.

—Yo creo que me iré —comentó Leah poniéndose de pie—. No quiero dejar a mamá sola con esto.

—Por supuesto, cielo, Carlisle te irá a dejar —mamá miró a papá y él asintió de inmediato.

—Gracias por la invitación, señores Cullen, siempre es bueno ver a Nessie.

No quería sentir lástima ni compasión por ella, porque a pesar de ser una víctima de su criminal padre, Leah es una chica muy fuerte y lo ha estado haciendo muy bien en todo sentido, pero de alguna manera me daba tristeza que siendo tan pequeña y tan buena persona, haya sufrido tanto junto a Sue. Mis padres decidieron «apadrinarla», ellos pagaban sus clases para que terminara el instituto y además pagaban clases en una academia de arte, Leah era increíble dibujando y pintando, y sólo queríamos lo mejor para ella, se lo merecía.

En un momento mientras jugaba billar con Rose y Jasper, me llegó un mensaje de Irina: «¡Estoy embarazada! Ahora sí puedo decirlo. El doctor dice que está todo muy bien pero prefiero tomar las cosas con calma, sólo quiero decirte que estaré encantada de trabajar contigo si me esperas lo suficiente. Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí, eres un excelente amigo, Edward. Dile a Bella que se pase por casa con las niñas, no me moveré de aquí, y que me perdone por no enviarle un mensaje pero lo intenté y el mensaje no llegó. Nos vemos pronto, chicos.»

Me acerqué a mostrarle el mensaje a Bella quien estaba recostada en un sofá con Alice y acariciando su pequeña barriga, Renesmee tenía su cabecita sobre su tía.

—Tendré dos bebés a los que malcriar —comentó emocionada—. Me pregunto si se molestará que le dé algo de la ropa pequeña de Carlie si es niña, me refiero a ropa nueva, tengo un montón.

—Puedes hablarlo con ella, te invita a pasar a su casa —me incliné para besarla—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres guardarla por si ocurre algo?

—¿Qué podría ocurrir? —inquirió Alice muy atenta—. ¿Están tratando de tener otro bebé? —susurró sorprendida.

No la sacamos de su duda porque amábamos jugar con ella.

Nuestra niña mayor estaba lista para ir a la cama, después de un día con toda la familia, todos terminamos cansados, lo bueno de que mañana fuese domingo era la rutina del día porque todo comenzaba más tarde.

—¿Lista para dormir? —le pregunté cuando estuvo acostada y bien arropada.

—Ajá —se acurrucó en su cama cerrando sus ojos cansados.

—Buenas noches, cariño —le murmuró Bella dejándole un beso en su mejilla—. Te amo montones.

—Te amo montones, mami —le respondió ella adormilada.

—Te amo, princesa —besé su frente y la vi sonreír—. Duerme bien.

—Te amo montones más, papi.

Nunca me iba a cansar de escucharla decirnos eso. Apagamos la luz y salimos de su cuarto, pasamos a ver a Carlie en su habitación, Bella había decidido que era tiempo de que se acostumbrara a su propio espacio y a su cuna.

Quería que esta noche Bella se relajara siendo que estaríamos solo los dos en nuestra habitación, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y me invitó a ducharnos juntos, me comporté como un caballero, masajeé su caballo al lavarlo y lo enjuagué, cuando salimos usé el secador en ella porque odiaba que se acostara con el cabello húmedo y verla enferma en la mañana.

—No recuerdo tu cabello tan largo —le comenté mientras quitaba la toalla y me ponía el pijama.

—Ni yo, con todo esto que ha pasado no he ido a cortarlo —fue a levantar las sábanas para acostarse, su camisola de seda negra se levantó por su trasero, se veía muy sexy, me miró confundida mientras se sentaba—. ¿Qué haces ahí de pie?

—Te miraba —fui por su lado de la cama y me senté frente a ella—. ¿Estás muy cansada? —sonrió y levantó su ceja.

—¿Cansada para qué?

—Qué mal pensada es, señora Cullen —dejé mi mano en su pierna tan suave—. Quería saber si te gustaría un pequeño masaje antes de dormirte.

¿Tenía intenciones ocultas? Quizás, todo de ella me llamaba, sobre todo su mirada justo ahora. No respondió pero se acostó sobre su estómago.

—De espalda, por favor —murmuró.

Subí su pijama hasta quitárselo y comencé a frotar su espalda con aceite de vainilla, masajeé sus hombros con más presión y su cuello, la sentí relajarse después de varios minutos, bajé mis manos por sus piernas donde estuve un tiempo más relajando sus pantorrillas y muslos, por último llegué a sus pies, me tomé con seriedad mi trabajo, presioné con mis pulgares la planta de su pie, escuché sus sonidos de satisfacción mientras seguía masajeando uno y luego el otro por un tiempo en que pensé que se había dormido.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le pregunté subiendo a sus piernas, hizo un ruimo—. ¿Está bien así o necesitas unos minutos más?

—Estoy perfectamente bien —murmuró—. Gracias.

—De nada —me acosté a su lado pasando mis dedos suavemente por su espalda—. No me dijiste cómo te fue en tu cita médica de hace unos días.

Se quedó en silencio, ella nunca mencionó que iría, me enteré por Rose y sólo de casualidad.

—Estoy bien —susurró.

—¿Te dio el alta?

—Sí, pero debo esperar siete días a que el anticonceptivo haga efecto, ahora tres —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Qué es? Cariño, he usado condones contigo y son contados con los dedos de las manos.

—Lo sé, es algo estúpido y completamente irracional. ¿Te acuerdas que durante el segundo año te dije que necesitaba un tiempo porque estaba reprobando la materia más importante? ¿Que necesitaba poner toda mi atención y esfuerzo en eso?

—Sí, fueron dos semanas —me mató un poco no verla ni llamarla, se sintió como si realmente hubiéramos terminado.

—Bueno, cuando pasó el día del examen te llamé y nos juntamos en tu apartamento —lo recordaba, se veía tan cansada y llorosa que dormimos toda la tarde y parte de la madrugada—. Y lo hicimos.

¿Lo _hicimos_? ¿Se refería a que tuvimos sexo?

—También lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Durante esas dos semanas hice mi mayor esfuerzo por estudiar, pero seguía pensando en que quizás no debí pedirte ese tiempo, no sabía si estabas enojado conmigo y me molestaba que te vieras como si estuvieras soltero, esas chicas…

—No me importaban —dije interrumpiéndola—. Y no estaba molesto, pero podría haberte ayudado, te esforzaste demasiado y no fue saludable.

—El punto es que esa noche lo hicimos, y estaba cansada mentalmente por ese maldito examen y tú usaste un preservativo —finalmente lo dijo—. Ni siquiera lo hiciste en nuestra primera vez, y me sentí mal que lo hicieras, sabía que era ridículo pero me hizo pensar en que eso hacías cuando estabas con otras chicas y yo no quería ser otra chica para ti…

—En ese tiempo debiste saber que no eras otra chica, Bella.

—Lo sé, te dije que era estúpido, ese día sólo estaba cansada y emocional.

—¿Creíste que sólo lo hice porque sí? ¿Sabes? Estoy descubriendo que durante nuestro noviazgo me ocultaste varias cosas —me acerqué a besar su cuello, dio una respiración profunda y negó con su cabeza.

—No es así, quizás sólo no creí que fuera importante decirlo —dijo ella mirándome—. Lo siento, nunca quise mentirte ni ocultarte cosas.

Le creía, por supuesto. Puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Crees que fue casualidad encontrarnos el primer día de universidad estudiando carreras distintas?

—Hubo una razón de por qué el mapa del campus me llevó erróneamente a tu facultad. ¿Las posibilidades de chocar contigo como película adolescente cliché? Cero.

—Creo que fue el destino —acarició mi mejilla y me recargué en ella—. Eras para mí, ¿sabes? _Lo eres_. No quiero sonar pretencioso, pero estoy seguro que nadie te podría haber amado como yo lo hago —ella suspiró sonriéndome, vi el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos—. Te amo demasiado, Bella Cullen.

—No puede ser que te ame cada día más —dijo ella besándome—. Y soy la mujer perfecta para ti, jamás dudes eso, hicimos a las dos personitas más increíbles juntos.

La seguí besando y le demostré en esa misma posición cuán verdaderas eran sus palabras.

* * *

No me gustan los finales, nunca mencioné que el final se acercaba pero lo vieron venir, ¿cierto? Trataré de subir lo más pronto que pueda el epílogo POV Renesmee, a veces termino las historias y sigo publicando contenido adicional, sorry.

Mil gracias por la espera y seguir recibiendo correos de favs, juro que la vida adulta es horrible.


End file.
